Music is love
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: The singers of two band are bestfriends, they start falling in love while doing what they love.
1. Born For This

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs used.

Chapter 1: Teenagers and Born for this.

Music is love.

Authors note: I'm editing the story right now. And this is a part of a new thing I'm trying, it's helping be organized and take this more serious. So yeah.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

Born for this- Paramore, I love it.

Teenagers- My chemical romance, kick ass song.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he hated to do club gigs, but he would do anything for his best friend, Miroku. Miroku owned a club called 'Pink Fish'; it was the one year anniversary, so he decided to get a bunch of hot bands. Inuyasha was the singer and heart throb of his band 'The Remembered'; he was going to play tonight. Rin was The Remember's drummer, and Inuyasha's adopted nineteen year old niece. Sango was his guitarist, and Miroku's girlfriend of four years. Then there was Bankoustu, the bass, he was one of their friends.

Miroku also invited Kagome, his little sister, to play with her band 'The Forgotten'. Miroku was older by two years; Kagome had the same blue eyes and black hair as him. Kagome was eighteen, she sang and played piano. Her guitar player was Kouga, a friend that was a wolf demon lord and her age. The Forgotton's drummer was Jakoustu, Bankoustu's gay little brother. The bass player is Hojo, Kagome's friend, Yuka's boyfriend.

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome since she was sixteen, due to him being discovered at eighteen. They used to be best friends. Tonight would reunite them again; they would see each other once again.

Kagome wore a black leather mini skirt, a red glitter vest and black converse. Kouga, Jakoustu, and Hojo wore a black shirt and leather skinny jeans.

Inuyasha was decked in a black sleeveless jacket, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Sango wore a black sweater with pink skinny jeans, Rin did too, but Rin's skinny jeans were orange. Bankoustu wore a black band t and skinny jeans.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he spotted Miroku with a raven-haired beauty, the two were laughing and whispering stuff into each other's ear. Miroku met his gaze gave the pervert smile, suddenly he and the beauty walked towards Inuyasha. The girl grinned and hugged him.

"Long time, no see, eh Yash?" she laughed.

Inuyasha's mind finally worked and realized that this was Kagome, his best friend.

"God Kags, you are definitely not a little kid anymore. How have you been?" he smiled.

"Great, we're doing awesome in the charts. God Yash, you feel like a stranger to me," she joked.

"Feh! Yeah, but you changed too! What happened to you're long ass hair? I thought you were gonna grow it to be longer than Sailor Moon!" he laughed.

Kagome's hair had silver highlights; it was cut in layers at her neck, giving her the rock star punk look. Before, her hair was long; it was all black and ended at her butt.

"The record company wanted it short, something about making me look like a sex doll to the public eye because I'm the only girl in the band." She giggled.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, loving her laugh, Kagome smirked. On her toes, she reached up and started massaging them. Soon enough Inuyasha started purring.

"Five minutes till curtain, Kagome." Miroku said.

The two nodded.

"So Kags, I finally get to hear you sing huh?" Inuyasha grinned.

When they were kids Kagome hated singing in public especially in front of him. In response, she winked and walked off.

Miroku introduced The Forgotten, the crowd went wild.

"Hello Pink Fish, I'm hoping we'll knock the house down! Cheers to my big bro for his anniversary: One year since he made Pink Fish, congrats, Miroku!" Kagome said.

She winked to the band and they started to play.

"Oh no I just keep on falling…" Kagome sang.

"Back to the same old.." Jakoustu, Koga, and Hojo chanted.

"Where's hope when cock misery comes crawling?" Kagome swayed her hips seductively with the beat.

"oh my way-ay" the guys sang.

"with your faith you'll bitch trigger a landslide…To kill off this common sense of mine" she sung.

"It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
you can't down it with your fit eyes  
so we don't need the headlines  
we don't need the headlines  
we just want…" she stood near Kouga, dancing with him.

"Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing. Tell me; tell me, do you feel the pressure now? Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see, tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?" Kagome walked to the front of the stage her hands up, the crowd imitated her actions.

"EVERYONE, SING WITH ME!" she ordered.

"right now you're the only reason…." She rocked hip from side to side.

"I'm not letting go, oh…" the crowd yelled.

"And im out if everyone's worth pleasing! You'll trigger a landslide, to kill off their finite state of mind!"

"It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, and to taste this wine. You can't down it with your eyes, so we don't need the headlines. No, we don't want your headlines, we just want…" she grabbed the mic stand and danced with it, earning cheers from men in the crowd.

"Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing! Tell me; tell me, do you feel the pressure now? Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see! Tell me; tell me, do you feel the pressure now? Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing! Tell me; tell me, do you feel the pressure?"

"Alright, so you think you're ready? K, then you say this with me go!" she smirked to the crowd.

"We were born for this!" she sung, raising her arm.

"We were born for this!" the crowd imitated.

"Aright, so you think you're ready? OK, then you say this with me, go!" she walked up to Kouga again and gave him a seductive look. He starred hungrily.

"We were born for this!" Kagome's body never touched his, but rolled back as he rolled forward, making them look sexual.

"We were born for this!" Kouga held her waist now.

"We were born for this!" Kagome slid through him and walked front and center stage.

"We were born for this!" the crowd replied.

"We were born for, we were born for!" Kagome got on her knees her legs open and face singing into the mic (rock star pose).

"Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing! Tell me; tell me, can you feel the pressure? Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see! Tell me; tell me, can you feel the pressure now? Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing! Tell me; tell me, can you feel the pressure? Tell me; tell me, can you feel the pressure?" she was up and now in front of the crowd, touching there hands.

"We were born for this!" she sung.

"We were born for this!" the guys sang.

"We were born for this!" she finished, her face was a little pink, and she was out of breath.

"Thank you Pink Fish! We love you guys, you made an awesome crowd" she smiled.

The crowd cheered.

Inuyasha starred at Kagome as she came out, she was all red. He never thought she had that voice or could even do that. It was sexy, but he hated the fact the she was dancing with that guy.

"Hey Yash, I want to introduce you to my band!" Kagome smiled. "That's Kouga," she pointed to the guy she danced with. "That's Hojo and you already know Jak."

"Hey," the three said.

"you guys were awesome, Kags I didn't know you had vocals, if you sung for me two years back you would have been my singing partner." Inuyasha beamed.

"Yeah, but you had Kikyo for that," she frowned.

"Nope, I fired her two days into it, that girl was a screeching whore." Inuyasha laughed.

"Really? Then why did you hire her?" Kagome's eyes squinted.

"The record company wanted me to look like a 'sex doll', so I had to deal." He used quotations with his fingers.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Inuyasha, you're on in five." Miroku warned.

"Okay, you've herd from The Forgotten but now here is The Remembered!" Miroku announced.

"Thanks man, hey Kagome, this one's for you," Inuyasha winked.

Sango, Rin, and Bankoustu started the song.

"They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do." He grinned.

Kagome had written this song as a joke two years ago, he finished it and turned it into a song. It was her favorite song when he first sang it for her sixteenth birthday.

"Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk,' Cause they got methods of keeping you clean! They're gonna rip up your heads,  
your aspirations to shreds, Another cog in the murder machine." He kicked the mic stand and took the mic, he walked up to the crowd.

"Ya'll sing if you can keep up!" he winked, making girls scream.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed! So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" Inuyasha danced.

"The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick," he looked at Rin and smirked.

"You're never gonna fit in much, kid." He made a stupid face and rolled his eyes.

"But if you're troubled and hurt? What you got under your shirt, Will make them pay for the things that they did!" he walked to Bankoustu and sung with him.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed, so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me! Ohh yeah!" he raised his head and closed his eyes.

"they said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" he jumped up to the crowd.

"All together now!" the band yelled.

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me! Teenagers scare the living shit out of me!They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" he huffed.

The crowd screamed their hearts out.

Kagome blushed when she saw him, he look hot, no—he looked sexy—no he was amazing.

"Shout out to Pink fish, have another great year!" Inuyasha breathed.

He walked back stage to be met by a hugging Kagome.

"You remember that song! Oh my gosh!" she beamed.

"Of course I would, that was our song man! You wrote it and I edited it and sung it, it's beast like that!" he inhaled her beautiful lavender scent.

"Thanks to you guys, the club is a hit. You guys can do whatever you want now, go club. And I told the bar-tender that it's okay to let you drink." Miroku smiled.

He took Sango's hand and led her away, she blushed madly.

"Wanna get drunk?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Hell ya!" Inuyasha answered.

"Yo Inuyasha, you can't beat Kagome at a drinking game, she's beast." Jakoustu grinned.

"You wanna bet?" Inuyasha rose a brow.

Both bands took out their wallets and smirked, this would be fun.

Kagome lost track of how many drinks, but this seemed like the millionth. She took another shot and looked at Inuyasha.

His normally amber eyes were tan and blood shoot, he smiled and took another shot.

Then a certain song came on, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the dance floor.

The two grinded the whole night long, both wasted out of their mind…


	2. Down to Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs used.

Chapter 2: Down To Business.

Music is love.

Authors note: Sorry if you thought it was boring, but the story needed a base. It's the first step at least. Please review(: thanks for reading

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered:

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, writer

The Forgotten:

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

Not any in this chapter.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kagome woke up, her head was in so much pain.

"I FUCKING HAT E HANGOVERS!" she screamed, aggravated, she huffed and put her arms down.

Kagome lived in a huge mansion with her band; there rooms were no where near each other. All the rooms were sound proof…for reasons.

Our hung over cutie groaned as she herd her cell go off. It was Yuka, The Forgotten's manager.

"KAGOME OMG IT'S AMAZING!" Yuka screamed. She lived with the band, as Hojo's girlfriend, and Kagome's friend. Right now she was out of town promoting and making deals.

"What?" Kagome sighed.

"I NEED YOU TO MEET ME AT SHIKON CORP." Yuka squealed.

"Today?" Kagome rose a brow.

"Yeah, don't worry I know you've been drinking. There's two aspirins in you bathroom and Eri is dropping by to do you're make-up. You have four hours, bye." Yuka hung up.

Kagome walked into her bathroom, and true to her word, two aspirins were waiting for Kagome. Kagome swallowed it down and grinned.

"God bless you Yuka." She mumbled.

Our favorite singer waddled to the door to be greeted by Eri. Eri was a Make-up artist, she was one of their friends and she was currently Bankoustu's girlfriend.

"Thank God for Yuka." They both said.

Giggling, the girls hugged.

"Kags, go take a shower, while I set up. Ayumi will be here to do you're hair. Ayumi was another friend, they all grew up together.

Ayumi and Eri were great at what they did; Kagome should have been a model.

Ayumi had always loved doing hair, she always had long hair and would style it many different ways, and she was married to this American named Alex. They were high school sweethearts, she currently had no children.

Eri loved make-up and was good at shopping, she was a personal shopper and a make-up artist, and she fell in love with Bankoustu about four years ago. They were actually engaged, and they were nuts for each other. Bankoustu was a big player until they met, through Kagome.

Yuka wasn't good at anything accept getting what she wanted; she ALWAYS got what she wanted. She a Hojo were dating and since no one new how to hook up gigs, they hired her, and she rocked it.

The four had met in elementary school, they were THE group.

Kagome wore grey skinny jeans and a white-black shirt. Her hair was perfectly in the rock star way. She went from hot mess to fabulous in an hour. They all left the house; all three bunked into Kagome's classic 1965 ford black mustang. It was her baby.

Eri sat in the back and Ayumi sat in the front seat next to Kagome, they knew the rules.

NO ONE touches Kagome's stereo

NO ONE will drive UNLESS you pass 'Kagome's driving test'

you make a mess you a) clean it b) get your ass handed to you

Kagome was obsessed with this car, it was her favorite in the whole universe. She had an old school motorcycle too, but it was for HER only.

The car stopped at this big building that was full of glass windows.

"We should throw a rock at it." Kagome mused.

"Hells yes." Eri smiled.

"Guys you're not serious right?" Ayumi gulped.

The other two looked at her as if she had two heads and stalked off. Kagome put her shades on, god she hated offices.

A secretary greeted them and led them to this room with a long table and twenty chairs. The four friends sat down, next to them were a bunch of men in suits.

"Kagome, we have a proposal for you." A familiar voice said.

Kagome smirked it was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother and manager.

"Ello Sesshy." She hugged him tightly and he smiled.

"How have you been Kags?" He asked.

"You know, I'm just you're typical rock star but other than that, okie-dokie!" she giggled.

"Check this out." Sesshomaru threw a magazine her way. "Read it aloud."

On the front was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha dancing.

"Tonight Kagome Higurashi, lead sing and cutie of The Forgotten, was getting cozy with Heart throb and Lead singer of The Remembered, Inuyasha Takahashi. "They were basically having sex on the dance floor," says a witness. The rock princess was happy as Inuyasha devoted the song to her, "Teenagers." Apparently, the couple had written it together in their high school years. Could this be fling—or a relationship? The two could be even bigger than Bradgelina ever was. Hopefully the two will see what our eye witness has, and realize they are perfect for each other. But where did they end the night—a night of drunken stupor—or a night a passion? "Kagome was carried by her gay band mate (Jakoustu Seven) to his car, while the silver haired one (Inuyasha) was taken home buy the Owner of the club Pink Fish (where the event occurred), Miroku Higurashi (Kagome's brother.) Don't worry guys and gals they haven't said anything of being together so they are still sexy and single." Kagome read.

"So I'm guessing a) you want to get me and Yash together for the public or b) you want us to sing together and mash our bands, which one?" Kagome rose a brow.

"None, not yet at least, we want you to film a music video with him, to build a base for the relationship. Then you will be together places, but deny you're together. Finally, you will reveal you are together. I won't make you're bands mix because that means firing people, and unless someone wants to quit it wont happen. If we did that we have a lot of work. Kagome, Inuyasha has agreed, this will bring a lot of publicity, and the people love you two as an item. So what do you think, Kags?" Sesshy asked.

"Yash agreed?" Kagome asked, hurt in her voice.

"Yes, only because I black mailed him." The Youkai smirked.

"Alright, fluffy, but here's the deal, we do this right and we do this 'relationship' my way." Kagome put on her business face on. She didn't play with her job.

"I agree, just make it look real." He nodded.

"Then I guess in a month or two, you'll be my brother in law." She joked.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Get you're ass out of my office, little sis."

Kagome laughed and hugged him, her and the other three girls walked off.


	3. Don't Trust Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs used.

Chapter 3: Don't trust me, Candy Shop, Colt 45

Music is love.

Authors note: I know the songs are dirty so sorry, but here is another chappie(: i know other rock so don't be worried I just wanted to spice it up with other types of music so It wouldn't get boring. At least I updated early:D and if you were confused with the music video stuff, I apologize.

Lele: Paramore is one of my all time favorite bands. (: im just hoping you keep reading!

kittychic0895:thank you so much for reviewing in this story, and if I need ideas I'll go straight to you(: thanks I hope you keep reading on

Princess Timiah: thanks, I hope you keep reading! :D

PunkLover: thanks for the compliments about the music! Music and writing are my passions. And I 3 my chemical romance(: they are beasts! Can you give me a few songs that would fit in with the story? That would be killer! Anyways thank you!

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

Don't trust me- 3OH!3.

Candy Shop- 50 cent.

Colt 45- Afroman

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kagome was exhausted filming a video took forever and it was hard. They were filming for Inuyasha's new song called 'Don't trust me'.

"From the top, we are going to run through the whole thing this time." Director Mendez yelled.

Everyone let out a HUGE groan they have been doing this same seen non-stop.

"Black dress, with the tights underneath,"

Kagome walked down seductively through a street swaying her hips.

"I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth."

The camera showed a cigarette, Inuyasha held in, the back round was a dark alley.

"And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east."

This scene was Inuyasha walking with swag; he was wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth."

Now the scene was in a club with Inuyasha making out with this other girl. Kagome walked up to the girl, slapped her and stuck her tongue in Inuyasha's mouth. A random guy walked over to them pissed looking.

"Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,

That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him."

Inuyasha flucked off the pissed guy and continues making out with Kagome.

"She wants to touch me Wahoo. She wants to love me Wahoo. She'll never leave me Wahoo, Wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. 'Cuz a hoe won't trust me. She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. 'Cuz a hoe won't trust me."

The camera was focused on The Remembered rocking out.

"X's on the back of your hands, Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands, and the set list, you stole off the stage Has red and purple lipstick all over the page. Bruises cover your arms. Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm, and the best is, no one knows who you are, just another girl alone at the bar."

Kagome was wearing a skin tight red short dress, and black stilettos. She was drinking the martini and walking.

"She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. 'Cuz a hoe won't trust me. She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. 'Cuz a hoe won't trust me."

Kagome and Inuyasha were grinding with drinks on them while Inuyasha was mouthing the words.

"Shush girl, shut your lips,"

The scene where Inuyasha was in the alley repeated.

"Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."

They went back to the scene were they were making out again.

"I said shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."

Kagome and was walking towards Inuyasha, him wearing the leather jacket while she wore a black dress and tights, they met and kissed.

"She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. 'Cuz a hoe won't trust me."

It was back to the band performing the song.

"She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe."

Sango walked in between Kagome and Inuyasha kissing and Inuyasha left Kagome for Sango and tried kissed her. Sango put a finger on his lips and Kagome and Inuyasha slapped him and walked away sexily.

"'Cuz a hoe won't trust me."

The last scene was of Inuyasha dropping his cigar and walking off.

"Cut that's a wrap! It was perfect! Now you all can go home!" The director grinned.

Everyone cheered and changed into their clothes.

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He was now wearing a black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans.

"Hmm?" Kagome rose a brow. She wore a long white torso, and black shorts, she had a bunch of gold bangles on her wrist and tan boots.

"Let's grab a bite." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh yes! But we are taking my car and I'M driving." She walked away

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, typical Kagome.

Once in the car, Kagome plugged her Ipod touch in her stereo. She picked one of her favorite songs in the world and started the car.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he herd the beginning of the song.

"God, help me." He prayed.

"Yeah...Uh huh. So seductive..." Kagome sung, already dancing.

"I'll take you to the candy shop.

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)" The two sang.

"You can have it your way, how do you want it

You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it

Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level

Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle

I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple

If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho

In the hotel or in the back of the rental

On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into

Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor

Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha

Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem

Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider

I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit

After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick

I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)"

The two rapped, yes they rapped. Kagome was obsessed with rapping and she got Inuyasha to do it too. This was their theme song, as retarded as that sound it was them. Kagome love 50 cent the best. Not what you would expect from two rock singers is it?

"I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)"

Inuyasha held up his fist like a mike and put it up to Kagome as the dueo sung the song. They had a lot of theme songs.

"Girl what we do (what we do)

And where we do (and where we do)

The things we do (things we do)

Are just between me and you (oh yeah)" Kagome sung the in parenthesis.

"Give it to me baby, nice and slow

Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo

You ain't never heard a sound like this before

Cause I ain't never put it down like this before

Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper

It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker

Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs

Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone

I touch the right spot at the right time

Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind

So seductive, you should see the way she wind

Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind

As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping

Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping

All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on

And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone

I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)"

By the end of the song they were laughing so hard, little did they know a lot of people were starring at them and some were taking notes.

The two walked into a Wacdonalds, Inuyasha ordered food, while Kagome found a booth in the back.

Inuyasha returned to see Kagome standing on a table, a big smile on her face, people were starring at her now.

"Kags?" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"I'm going to sing you all a song!" Kagome yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Keep this beat." She ordered and started clapping, soon everyone was.

"Wait a minute man. Hey check this out man tell it. It was this blind man right, it was this blind man right? He was feelin' his way down the street with a stick right, hey. He walked past this fish market, you know what I'm sayin'? He stopped he took a deep breath he said Snfffffff, woooo good morning ladies, ha! You like that shit man Hey man I've got a gang of that shit man Hey I'll tell you what We'll all have a good time We'll pull on the drug And hey, hey if everybody try on the mike I'll tell you all these motherfuckin' jokes I got First I'm gonna start off like that, hey help me sing it homeboy!" Kagome said.

The people started to sing with her, knowing the song VERY well.

"Said colt 45 and two zigzags baby that's all we need. We can go to the park, after dark, smoke that tumbleweed. as the marijuana burn we can take our turn, singing them dirty rap songs! Stop and hit the bong like cheech and chong. And sell tapes from here to Hong Kong, So roll, roll, roll my joint, pick out the seeds and stems. Feeling high as hell flyin' through Palmdale

Skatin' on dayton rims! So roll, roll, the '83 Cadillac coupe Deville. If my tapes and my CDs just don't sell, I bet my cabby will!" A bunch of guys walked up to Kagome and danced.

"well it was just sundown in small white town

They call it east side Palmdale

When the Afroman walked through the white land

Houses went up for sale

Well I was standing on the corner sellin' rap CDs

When I met a little girl named Jan

I let her ride in my cabby

Because I didn't know her daddy was the leader of the Ku Klux Klan

We fucked on the bed

Fucked on the floor

Fucked so long I grew a fuckin' afro

Then I fucked to the left (left)

Fucked to the right (right)

She sucked my dick 'til the shit turned white

Thought to myself sheeba-sheeba

Got my ass lookin' like a zebra

I put on my clothes and I was on my way

Until her daddy pulled up in a Chevrolet

And so I ran I jumped out the back window

But her daddy he was waitin' with a two-by-four

He beat me to the left

He beat me to the right

The motherfucker whooped my ass all night

But I ain't mad at her prejudice dad

Thats the best damn pussy I ever had

Got a bag of weed and a bottle of wine

I'm gonna fuck that bitch just one more time" Kagome rapped.

"said colt 45 and two zigzags baby that's all we need. We can go to the park, after dark, smoke that tumbleweed. as the marijuana burn we can take our turn, singing them dirty rap songs! Stop and hit the bong like cheech and chong. And sell tapes from here to Hong Kong, So roll, roll, roll my joint, pick out the seeds and stems. Feeling high as hell flyin' through Palmdale

Skatin' on dayton rims! So roll, roll, the '83 Cadillac coupe Deville. If my tapes and my CDs just don't sell, I bet my cabby will!"

"I met this lady in Hollywood

She had green hair but damn she looked good

I took her to my house because she was fine

But she whipped out a dick that was bigger than mine

I met this lady from Japan

Never made love with an African

I fucked her once, fucked her twice

I ate that pussy like shrimp-fried rice

Don't be amazed at the stories I tell ya (tell ya)

I met a woman in the heart of Australia

Had a big butt and big titties too

So I hopped in her ass like Kangaroo

See I met this woman from Hawaii

Stuck it in her ass and she said "aiee"

Lips was breakfast, pussy was lunch

Then her titties busted open with Hawaiian punch

I met colonel sanders wife in the state of Kentucky

Said I'll fry some chicken if you'd just fuck me

I came in her mouth, it was a crisis

I gave her my secret blend of herbs and spices

Said colt 45 and two zigzags baby thats all we need

We can go to the park, after dark

Smoke that tumbleweed

As the marijuana burn we can take our turn

Singin' them dirty rap songs

Stop and hit the bong like cheech and chong (hey wait a minute)

And sell tapes from here to Hong Kong

I met Dolly Parton in Tennessee

Her titties were filled with Hennessey

That country music really drove me crazy

But I rode that ass and said yes miss daisy

Met this lady in Oklahoma

Put that pussy in a coma

Met this lady in Michigan

I can't wait 'til I fuck that bitch again

Met a real black girl down in south Carolina

Fucked her until she turned into a white Albina

Fucked this hooker in Iowa

I fucked her on credit, so I owe her

Fucked this girl down in Georgia

Came in her mouth, man I thought I told ya

Met this beautiful sexy hoe

She just ran across the border of Mexico

Fine young thing said her names Maria

I wrapped her up just like a hot tortilla

I wanna get married but I cant afford it

I know I'm gonna cry when she get deported

Said colt 45 and two zigzags baby thats all we need

We can go to the park, after dark,

Smoke that tumbleweed

As the marijuana burn we can take our turn

Singin' them dirty rap songs

Stop and hit the bong like cheech and chong

(hey wait a minute man, hey fuck that shit)

And sell tapes from here to Hong Kong"

"Have you ever went over a girls house to fuck

But the pussy just ain't no good

I mean you gettin' upset because you cant get her wet

Plus you in the wrong neighborhood

So you try to play it off and eat the pussy

But it take her so long to come

Then a dude walk in thats her big boyfriend

And he asks you where you from

So you wipe your mouth and you try to explain

You start talkin' real fast

But he already mad cause you fuckin' his woman

So he start beatin' on you ass

Now your clothes all muddy

Your nose all bloody

Your dick was hard but now it's soft

You thought you had a girl to rock your world

Now you still gotta go jack off" Kagome jumped off the table and laughed, her cheeks were red.

(sorry if you thought the songs were nasty…but my friend thought is be crazy so I added it. And If you love it, we are best friends! XD)

"Are you high?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're the one who showed me that song! You aren't a good influence, and it was stuck in my head." Kagome smiled.

"God, Kagome what am I going to do with you?" he laughed.

"I don't know that's you're problem." She winked.


	4. You And Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used.

Chapter 4: You and me, Downfall of us all, According to you, Things I'll never say.

Music is love.

Authors note: When I write all of my stories, I always have my ipod next to me on full blast shuffle. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, saying that they liked the songs chosen. It really and honestly means a lot because besides writing, music is my passion. I play the guitar and cello, and I've sung all my life, and soon I'll being playing the piano. So yeah, I just had to say that.

About the story, I started writing this a long time ago, but I've reopened it and realized this is something I need to finish before I start anything else. So I'm making a promise to finish all my stories now before I put anymore of my new ones out. I'm not a slacker, and I will finish this. But do know, I have my own life to deal with everyday. Oh, and if you have any band suggestions or songs, I'd gladly love if you'd review them or PM them so I could check it out. I love listening to other people's ideas, so it'd be amazing. Oh and in this chapter I'm using 'Music=Life tour' as a type of tour where multiple bands play, think of it as Wrapped Tour. So I hope you like the song selection, and maybe listen to them while reading to read it in the mood, lol.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

You and Me- Lifehouse, it's a beautiful song, is acoustic, and his voice is sexy.

Downfall of us all- A Day to Remember, their the shit. (:

Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne, it's really cute, and I love her old things, but not so much the new junk. But I adore her lyrics.

According to you- Orianthi, this song I love because we all had that jerk who said mean things. Plus she kills on guitar.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Inuyasha's POV

I sat on the couch bored, yesterday was really fun hanging out with Kagome. We hadn't talked about the business deal made with Sesshomaru. But I don't think she minded. I mean we weren't strangers or anything.

"Inuyasha, I need you and your band to write a new song by tomorrow. It has to be a love song, and when you write it, keep Kagome in mind. You can't mention any names or anything specific for my plan to work. Tomorrow, as you know is Music=Life tour, you know Kagome's band will be there. She is to do the same today too. But anyways, this will stir up things in the media." Sesshomaru ordered.

I sighed, I hated writing songs on order. In the band, I usually wrote everything. It was my passion. But I did it how I pleased. Today I had to write a love song, not bad, but it was about Kagome, my best friend. This would be different.

It's not like I haven't written a song about her before. Actually she was inspiration for a lot of my songs. I just didn't make that mushy. I know it's for the public, so it can't be too mushy and in love right away.

It had to be sweet, yet not to obsessive. I don't even know how to put this in words. This would be complicated. But whatever, I had to do it.

I picked up a goddamned pen and started up. I actually never realized how easy this would be. Kagome, she was beautiful, creative, crazy, and full of life—she was everything I wasn't and was at the same time.

"Aye! Fluffy, check this out!" I rolled my eyes.

Sesshomaru proof read my work and grinned.

"This is some of you're best work yet. I completely approve, I think we should record this after the show. It seems like it'd sell." He smirked.

As much as I hated to admit this, the bastard had an eye for music. He knew the business game well too. So he being my manager was the best decision. Even if I didn't always get along with the ass, I knew he wouldn't screw me over.

But I know he's right, this song was completely how I felt about her. It was a song about my best friend.

"Do you have a name for it, little brother?"

I grinned, "You and me."

He nodded and set right to work. He sent everyone in the band a copy to learn and told them to rehearse at home. This new song wasn't that hard. I just needed two guitarist, cause I wanted it to be totally acoustic.

So today is the day, Music=Life tour. This tour was voluntary; we'd only do it here because it was close to home. In the line up, you got two songs, one shot on stage. It was a huge deal if the owners invited you to play. Our band started getting invites from day one, we were a success from day one.

Thankfully Rin played guitar too, so she could play the second guitar part since I didn't add any drums in this version. Sango would play the main one.

I couldn't play anything. I think I made up for it with my voice and writing.

I smirked at our getups. No matter what we all had our own thing.

Bankoustu had his dark brown hair in his usual braid. He, unlike us, never changed his hair. He wore one of our white band tanks, and black shorts, with black shoes. His bass was all black, and the strings were white. He usually kept us from going over the top. He was the most normal out of us. The only rock star thing about his look was his eyeliner or guyliner as Kagome would say, I smiled at the thought.

Sango on the other hand always had her signature pink tips at the end of her long dark brown hair. She never cut it crazy, but she always had the pink at her ends. She was obsessed with the color. It was another signature for her to play a black guitar with pink strings. She always ordered custom for her electrics and acoustic stings or she wouldn't play. She wore a pink band tank, it was on of those where the sleeve whole was huge so you could see the bra she had on. Her bra was black. She wore her typical black skinny jeans and pink shoes to match. Did I mention she loves pink? She had her signature cat eye make up, with pink eye shadow. (You know what I'm talking about right? Their freaking cute and I want one, but I don't know where to get them or what their called. ): it sucks,)

Rin was like Sango in the hair category. Rin's hair was scene cut. The under layers were dyed orange and the top was its regular black. She wore an orange skirt, knee length boots, and a white tank with our logo on it. Rin's make up was like Sango's, but Rin's eye shadow was a sparking orange. Rin's instruments always had to have an orange signature color too.

I was wearing black pants, like Sango. I wore a red band t-shirt, and matching shoes. Like Bankoustu, My hair was left alone in its thick silver. I'm completely straight, like Bankoustu, but yes I wore the friggin stage makeup sometimes. I only wore the eyeliner. But that was all Bank and I would do.

The dumb announcer dude got on stage.

"Alright, now you fans have a really big treat, today we have The Remembered!"

It would take exactly three minutes for the crowed to shut up so we could start. Only thing about the fame that sucked was that you couldn't trust anyone and that everywhere you go there's some idiot fan.

I walked on stage, cocky as ever. Just the way I like it.

Sango and Rin grabbed their acoustics.

"Alright guys, I wanna start this shit slow. This song is new, so yall are the first to hear it. I hope you like it, cause it's about one special person. I call this song, You and Me."

I waited at the acoustics started up. Suddenly my eyes caught Kagome off stage. She looked good, as always.

I started, "What day is it, and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up, I can't back down, I've been loosing so much time." '

The first verse was about the fame. I thought we lost ourselves in it, it took so much out of us we neglected our friendship. We both would never back out of this business, not because of the fame, but the passion. We both loved what we did with full extent. Of course I'd never say it, I'm not a pansy. But that didn't mean I couldn't sing it. All my life I put my feelings in music, so I wouldn't have to explode with them. It kept me at bay. I didn't like showing those feelings unless I was on stage. I put all emotion into this song because I wanted the fans to not only hear but feel my music.

I harden my grip on the microphone as the chorus came up. And look Kagome's way.

"Cause it's you and me, and all other people, with nothing to do; nothing to loose. Cause it's you and me, and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes of you."

The choir was self-explanatory. I was thinking of how when I first met her at Pink Fish again. We didn't care a rat's ass about anyone else; to us it was about her and me. We were best friends who simply did not give a flying fuck about anything or anyone. That night at Pink Fish I didn't recognize her as my Kags, I thought she was beautiful, and it was weird but whatever, it's the goddamn truth.

"All of the things, that I wanna say, just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words; you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here."

This was about my lack of ability to speak my mushy feelings. I acted like an ass all the time and only opened up to few. In all honesty though, I didn't want to fall for Kagome in that way. What if I fucked up? There's no fucking way our friendship would survive. But what if I didn't fuck up? What if that would be the best thing that ever happened? I mean shit, I'd miss out. She's an amazing person.

"Cause it's you and me, and all other people, with nothing to do; nothing to loose. Cause it's you and me, and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes of you."

I grinned as the crowed sang that chorus with me, I loved it. The stage gave me a fucking high.

The momentum built as the climax of the song came. Rin and Sango were busy with their fingers. Roughly I grabbed the mic again for the bridge.

"Something about you now, I can't quite figure out! Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right…"

That verse was all Kagome. She was the weirdest, strangest, most talented, kindest, funniest, amazing human I've ever met and got the pleasure of knowing. I don't know how the hell she put up with my jackass self. No one understood how much of a lucky mother fucker I was to be around her. She was just a beautiful person, inside and out.

"Cause it's you and me, and all other people, with nothing to do; nothing to loose. Cause it's you and me, and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes of you. It's you and me, and all other people, with nothing to do; nothing to loose. Cause it's you and me, and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes of you."

Everyone watched me closely as the song reached its end.

"What day is it, and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…"

And ta-dahh. The fucking love song was over, so now I can get back to my 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and be Kagome's FRIEND.

The crowd went fucking nuts. I guess that bastard of a brother was right again; the song was a fucking hit.

"Alright, now we're gonna speed this shit up! The next song we'll be singing is Downfall of us All!"

This song wasn't mine. This one was all Sango's idea. And Sesshomaru loved it. I liked it too. She was really creative when she wrote us the parts. This was actually the hit song that got us on top.

The band all grabbed their rightful instruments and Bankoustu and I began the chant that started off the song.

"LETS GO!"

Everyone screamed that.

"It's not easy making a name for your self! Where do you draw the line? I never thought I'd been in this far! Let's have some fun and never change that for anyone. Try not to miss me when I'm gone! Whoa! Whoa! I sold my soul to the open road!"

I smirked, Sango was kick ass.

"I'LL LIVE MY LIFE ALONE!"

Everyone screamed,

"You won't find me in the same spot, believe me, I could never stop. My life's turned upside down! Meet me out pass the train tracks I'm leaving, and not coming back, your right and I was wrong, this town will be the downfall of us all!"

The beginning drum pattern repeated itself. The crowd sung along with every verse, cause they actually knew the song.

"I'm gonna need you to try to follow along. I did the best that I could to try to write you songs! Now go tell them we sold out, like we're the ones who changed. I write what I feel, I say what I mean but you can't buy us sincerity! Whoa, whoa. I sold my soul to the open road! I'LL LIVE MY LIFE ALONE! You won't find me in the same spot, believe me, I could never stop. My life's turned upside down! Meet me out pass the train tracks I'm leaving, and not coming back, your right and I was wrong, this town will be the downfall of us all!"

And now we reach the climax of Sango's song. It wasn't that I was bored with it, I just didn't relate to this shit. I like the sound and the lyrics, but it wasn't mine, so I couldn't connect and think about it in my head.

"Don't forget yourselves, we made up our minds, and we singed with three, four five, on the dotted line! Don't forget yourselves, we made up our minds, and we singed with three, four five, on the dotted line! You won't find me in the same spot, believe me, I could never stop. My life's turned upside down! Meet me out pass the train tracks I'm leaving and not coming back, your right and I was wrong, this town will be the downfall of us all! You won't find me in the same spot, believe me, I could never stop. My life's turned upside down! Meet me out pass the train tracks I'm leaving, and not coming back, your right and I was wrong, this town will be the downfall of us all! This town will be the downfall of us all"

The song was almost done.

"DOWNFALL OF US ALL! DOWNFALL OF US ALL! DOWNFALL OF US ALL! DOWNFALL OF US ALL!"

There was our last song. The crowed cheered and we were just trying to catch our breaths. This song always took a lot out of me.

"Thank you, for having us Music=Life Tour! Have another kick ass year!" I said into the mic as we exited stage left.

When we got of stage I saw Kagome and her band. They were prepping. My band decided to go on their own, so I'd thought I'd talk to Kags.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped out of the fucking makeup chair and tackled me with a hug. I couldn't help but laugh.

She looked good. Her hair was in its neck length scene cut with silver highlights. She wore a black and green corset and leather skinny jeans. On her feet she had studded heels. Her make up was like Sango's and Rin's but she had no eye shadow.

"You guys were fucking awesome!" She laughed.

"Thanks, so when are you going on?" I questioned.

"Uhh, when this band finishes, but yeah about Sesshomaru's request…"

OH SHIT.

"I hope you don't think mine is too… you know. I don't want it to be awkward, and I want this whole fake dating thing to just end. I mean—"She bit her lip.

"It's cool Kagome, I know what you mean. We gotta do what we gotta do, but it ain't getting in the way of our shit." I smirked.

"You always know what I mean!" She smiled.

"Duhh, you're like my best friend."

I don't know why. But I kind of hated saying that.

"Well I really liked the song you wrote me, it was beautiful." She beamed.

"You like it?" I questioned.

I honestly didn't think she would, seeing on how plain it was to my other work.

"Inuyasha, I fucking loved it!" she hugged me.

I laughed at her. She looked so excited. But who wouldn't when you're back stage about to do your favorite thing?

"I hope you like mine as much as I like yours," she frowned.

This was one of the only bad things about Kagome. She didn't have a lot of confidence. When were younger she'd never sing in front of me. She was afraid to show her stuff. And I hated it. She was amazing, but I guess she couldn't see it.

"I'm sure its kick ass, you fuck nut," I play punched her jaw.

She laughed at the nickname.

"Whatever!" she copied in valley girl slang.

Damn, Kagome always knew how to joke around not like other bitches.

Suddenly the mic guy came to us.

"Kagome, you're on."

Kagome nodded in response.

"Good luck fuck nut!" I chuckled.

I went to the stage to watch.

Kouga, Hojo and Jakoustu all wore black jeans and green shirts. They were easier with the look than us cause Kagome was the only chick in the band.

"HELLLOOOOO Music=Life Tour! We're gonna be starting with According to you! And then we're gonna slow shit down with a new jam that your fist to hear called Things I'll never say! That song is about someone I've known for awhile, and love. And he's here today so, woohoo, he gets to hear it!

I heard According to you a lot on the radio. It was pretty kick ass. And I loved the emotion she put into writing it. And as much as I fucking hated saying this, that bitch Kouga knew his shit on guitar.

Kagome's POV.

I smiled at the crowed in front of me. This song always reminded me of the days when Inuyasha was too busy launching his career to notice me. While he was gone, guys got slick and then some jerk and I dated was an asshole.

I grinned as Hojo started.

"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you I'm difficult and hard to please, for ever changing my mind."

I dated this kid for five months before I dumped his ass. The song wasn't the best but the message was clear. This jerk didn't believe in me when I was staring, he thought I was stupid and useless for thinking I could make the big deal. He also doubted my skills in writing and singing. He was there when the group was starting. And he wanted me to stop so I could spend more time with him.

"I'm a mess in a dress, can't even show up on time, even if it would save my life according to you, according to you."

I written this after a school dance he took me to. I mean I was only sixteen. He was being a pig and not paying attention to me at all. And when he did it was to criticize for not dressing skimpy. I regret crying, cause that night I left and ran home crying to my mom.

"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head! According to him I'm funny, irresistible, and everything he's ever wanted. Everything is opposite and I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to loose? He's into me for everything I'm not according to you."

My mother couldn't calm me down so what she did is call three of the best guys in the world, Kouga, Jakoustu, and Hojo. In a way they saved me from a big mistake. I was going to listen to that jerk and quit the band. Back then I thought I was in love but I was in love with the thought of me being loved. Jakoustu calmed me down that night and told me sweet nothings. He was gay, sadly. Hojo brought me flowers and ice cream and completely supported me. And Kouga, Kouga took one look at me and left. When Kouga came back he told me I just broke up with him. Turns out Kouga kicked his ass for me. These three had my back since that night. So when I wrote it, I had them in mind.

"According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place. According to you, I suck at telling jokes, cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that, according to you, according to you. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head! According to him I'm funny, irresistible, and everything he's ever wanted. Everything is opposite and I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to loose? He's into me for everything I'm not according to you."

Being real, I knew that was true about me. But if he couldn't have me for my flaws he couldn't have me for the good things either. I was a moody ass bitch, so what? I sucked at jokes, cause I laugh while trying to tell them, so fucking what? I have a short ass attention span because I get bored easily, so what? I was me. And those things are apart of the whole package.

"I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated, oh no! Why can't you see me through his eyes? Too bad you're making me decided!

And here comes Kouga's solo. He was so kick ass at guitar. But that night the guys taught me that if I ever wanted anyone else's respect, I'd have to respect myself.

"But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless, and you can't do anything right… But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head! According to him I'm funny, irresistible, and everything he's ever wanted. Everything is opposite and I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to loose? He's into me for everything I'm not according to you!

Finally the song was over. I didn't announce the next song because I already did earlier. Once I started singing, I hated stopping to talk. I was into my thing.

The next song was staring. And I got butterflies.

"I'm tugging at my hair; I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool, and I know it shows. I'm starring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head."

When Sesshomaru ordered me to write a song about Inuyasha, I did exactly that. That's how felt around the hanyou, I befriended so long ago. I know we were best friends, but this guy just drove me freaking nuts. He always got the best of me. He knew how to make me laugh, cry, angry, love, happy, and pretty much any emotion. He knew me completely. I wasn't confident in this song, cause I was afraid he wouldn't talk to me after. But here I am singing my song. Maybe I had a little crush on my best friend? No, I couldn't, it'd ruin us. He wouldn't even look my way like that.

"Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be perfect, cause I know you're worth it, yeah your worth it, yeah."

Now I gripped both had on the mic and swayed my body with the music. If I thought about this too much I'd choke. I just had to go with my flow.

"If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say."

Now I wanted to make Inuyasha proud. I wanted him to look at me and be proud to know me. And I wanted to go through life with him by my side, not romantically of course. But I'd never say that. To him, I'm just one of the guys. I'm just someone in his eyes.

"It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time. What use is it to you? What's on my mind? If it aint coming out, we're not going anywhere, so why can't I just tell you that I care."

It really didn't do anything for me to feel this shit. I mean why the hell was I setting myself down? I'd never tell him anything I hoped for.

"Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be perfect, cause I know you're worth it, yeah your worth it, yeah. If could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say"

I looked over to my best friend. He smiled in encouragement. I could tell he was really listening to the song.

"What wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away. I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say."

The bridge was always my favorite part to sing and write, so I put full emotion in it.

"Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be perfect, cause I know you're worth it, yeah your worth it, yeah. I guess I'm wishing my life away. If could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say. These things I'll never say, these things I'll never say…"

The song was done.

I don't know how long they kept clapping, but I'm guessing the loved the song.

Inuyasha couldn't control himself, and it showed when he ran on stage and picked me up in front of everyone.

He took the mic from me.

"She fucking amazing."

The crowed cheered more.

"KISSS! KISS!" they chanted.

Inuyasha's amber eyes met my blue ones. Was he going to kiss me? Oh my holy god. He'd never do that?

All doubt vanished as I felt his lips on mine—his soft, warm lips. This was fucking crazy. MY MOTHERFUCKING BESTFRIEND WAS KISSING ME ON FRIGGEN STAGE! Should I be mad? Should I be happy? I didn't know what the hell to do, so I did the only thing I could. I kissed back.

Now to say Inuyasha was a good kisser was an understatement. I almost hated him when we pulled out. We both had big ass goofy grins on our faces. Sesshomaru would so rub this in.

He winked at me, and damn, I turned as red as his shirt.

What the hell just happened?


	5. Everything I Ask For

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or songs used.

Chapter 5: Mona Lisa, Feel like Fame, You and me, Everything I Ask for, She's a lady, Lost in you.

Music is love.

Authors note: Well I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm writing now with my iPod on 20 percent battery and it's two in the morning, but I got the urge to continue. I'm hoping your liking not only the music chosen, but the story. And I don't only listen to rock or punk or whatever you want to call it, I'm very open minded with music, and I listen to everything, so I will put different types in it. And if you actually read these things I take the time to make before the story, you'll see the songs and my thoughts on them.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

(these are the one's that will be on Inuyasha's new CD)

* * *

Mona Lisa- All American Rejects, I love this song.

* * *

Feel like Fame- Four letter lie, My ex sang me this song, it was beautiful. But shit sucks and he's an ass. But anyways it's a good ass song.

* * *

You and me- Lifehouse, yeah, it's the song for last chapter.

* * *

Everything I asked for- The Maine, this song kick ass. Their a cool ass band,

* * *

She's a lady- Forever the sickest kid, their drummer is so fucking cute! ^.^

* * *

Lost in you- Three days grace- This song I beautiful, I wish someone would sing it to me.

* * *

* * *

* * *

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Inuyasha grinned, last week was a hit. The kiss was all over the media and Sesshomaru was pleased. Inuyasha was giddy since then. He hadn't planned to do it, but it was out of the moment. It was their first kiss too. He did not regret it at all. He was inspired and had written a lot of music since.

Sesshomaru had scheduled a 'date' tonight at some fancy restaurant for the singers. He wanted publicity.

Inuyasha sighed; he's been doing that a lot lately. He would pick Kagome up in a limo in about five minutes

The rock star wore a black tux and a red tie. His hair was down as always, and his face was clear of any makeup.

He was actually kind of nervous.

Kagome smiled at the image in the mirror, she looked great.

Eri and Ayumi outdid themselves. Kagome was wearing a backless, low cut, floor length, blood red dress. Her lips were also painted red, while her eyes were left with mascara.

"You look beautiful, Kags," Ayumi winked.

"If the singing doesn't work out, you could be a model." Eri nodded.

Kagome shrugged of the compliments just as them being nice. Inuyasha would be here any second.

As if on cue, the door rung, Kouga answered the door to the mansion.

"What do you want?" He questioned the hanyou.

"I'm here to pick up Kag—":

Both stopped to look at the said girl. She looked amazing.

"Whoa," Inuyasha let out.

"Kouga, relax, we're going to some fancy food place, I'll be back whenever." Kagome rolled her blue eyes. Inuyasha could only stare.

They silently walked to the limousine parked in front of the mansion.

"You live with you're band?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

Kagome giggled, "Yeah, their some of my closest friends, and what's the point of living alone?"

"True." He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Silence over took them. It killed them both.

"You look gorgeous." Inuyasha blushed.

"Thanks, so do you," Kagome winked.

He knew she was just joking, like always. The night had been eventful, they were just being themselves and before they knew it the restaurant was about to close.

"Garcon, one more glass of wine!" A drunken Inuyasha ordered.

The two had talked and talked, and then ate, and then drunk.

Kagome hiccupped as the final glass was put in front of them.

"Inuyasha, before we drink the booze. You GOT to tell me why you kissed me." She smiled.

He sighed. "I don't know man. It's like one minute you're my best friend singing her ass of on stage. And then the next I see you as a—a women. An attractive fucking women, and Kags if you didn't know, I'm straight. I LOVE women.

Kagome giggled. "Cheers to us, then!"

They both gulped down their glasses.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly.

He looked at her.

"Don't make me go home alone tonight. Sleep over," she purred.

Now Inuyasha was a straight male with hormones. How could he refuse the offer? But even drunk as hell Inuyasha knew what this could mean. She was only eighteen compared to his twenty years.

The two walked back to the limousine and it took them back to Inuyasha's penthouse, where he lived alone. Inuyasha, ever so the gentleman opened the door for the beauty in red, as she walked in.

"Nice place!" Kagome hiccupped.

Then suddenly she got an idea.

"Let's change out of these monkey suits and go somewhere!" She giggled.

"What do you have in mind?" he gulped.

"Remember when I was fifth teen and we sunk out to get tats?" She grinned.

He nodded. Even in his state he could not forget that night. It was amazing how they used their first fake IDs and got the tats without anyone knowing. But he couldn't help but feel sad because his tattoo wasn't on him anymore. He removed it two years ago, at Sesshomaru's order.

"Do you still have yours? He questioned.

"Yeah,"

Without any notice, Kagome took of her dress. Inuyasha starred at her body. She wore a strapless black bra and matching panties. He looked away.

"Stupid, look." She laughed.

Inuyasha looked as she showed him the tattoo. The tattoo was located on her lower hip. It said in Japanese characters 'fuck nut'. His used to match.

"Wow, it's there." He smiled.

"Where's yours?" She frowned.

Inuyasha sighed, "Sesshomaru made me remove it a long time ago."

Kagome sighed.

"Then let's get new ones!" she giggled.

Inuyasha laughed and agreed. But she was right; they need to change from the formal wear.

He brought her one of his white t-shirts; it looked like a dress on her body. And he decided to change into jeans and a tank. He couldn't help but feel turned on by Kagome. Here she was wearing her black formal ass heels and his big ass white shirt that you could see through. He smirked, he wouldn't mind seeing that everyday/

They two decided to go to a small tattoo parlor not to far away. When they entered the shop Inuyasha kept his arm around Kagome possessively. About ever fucking male was staring her up and down. He would not have it. He sent out a sneer or growl at anyone who dared look at her.

Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, we should get each other's names!" She hiccupped.

He laughed at how adorable she was, in truth, she was more fucked up than him. She was such a light weight.

"Okay," he nodded.

They requested to have their tattoos done together in the same room. Inuyasha requested that Kagome get a female or gay guy to do her tattoo. Cause he didn't want anyone who could be a threat around her.

Things went smoothly and the tattoo didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He smirked at the new body art he sported. Kagome got 'Inuyasha' tattooed in cursive on her right wrist. Inuyasha got her name in cursive on his left wrist. They were small, but noticeable.

"Now everybody's gonna know that your mine!" she laughed.

Inuyasha's pov

I woke up to see my best friend next to me, nothing happened last night. We both just crashed after we got our tats. I looked at the name on my wrist and laughed. Sesshomaru would be so pissed. I got up and started getting ready, today I'd work on my new CD. I wrote a lot of shit since I kissed her I had enough for a new CD. And I was going to name the fucking thing Kagome, since she was the full inspiration. The whole CD was about her, in my words.

Hopefully she liked it. I decided to leave her here and leave a note so she wouldn't freak out. I smirked at the idea of her freaking out. Kagome went ape-shit.

When I finally got to the recording studio the band and Sesshomaru was already there.

"Inuyasha, you all need to pick the cover of the CD." Sesshomaru stated.

"Alright, I wrote all the shit in it, and I promise this is the only CD I'll pull this shit on. But I want to name it Kagome, and I want her on the cover. Is that alright with you all?"

Sango grinned, "I'm fine with it. This is personal, and I get it. I'm down."

Rin smiled, "I think it's sweet. But when you two have kids, I want to be a god mother to one of em!" she winked and laughed.

"I'm cool with it. It'll do us a lot of publicity, and Kagome's like my sister so I know she'd love it."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright, what picture?" My brother asked.

I grinned. "Um the one when we were teenagers on the beach. Remember? I was holding her in it, and she was playing with my ears?" I smiled at the memoir.

He nodded and wrote it down.

"You're really going all out with the business deal. Are you sure you don't have feelings for her?" Rin questioned.

I smirked at my nineteen year old niece. Sesshomaru didn't look that old but he was like two hundred years old. He had adopted her when she was seven. I couldn't blame him, Rin was an interesting character. She was too smart for her age. I didn't care that I was only a year older, it didn't matter. Sesshomaru was brotherly with me, but always fatherly with Rin. He smirked at his daughter. I could tell he was thinking the same shit.

"I don't fucking know Rin. I'm just going to go with the flow."

Rin smiled. "Be careful then, cause I like Kagome. I'd love to have a younger auntie." She laughed.

Rin was so much like a little kid. But her brain worked at well as Sesshomaru, Rin was just an old soul. She always knew things. I found it funny how she was a year older than Kagome.

"I'll personally kick your ass if you hurt her." Sesshomaru agreed.

Sesshomaru developed a brotherly relationship with Kagome. I mean, she was my best friend, how wouldn't she know the family? She was loved in our household. I smiled. There would be a lot of people who'd kick my ass for Kagome. She was a good ass girl. And a lot of people cared about her.

"I know, and like six other people would help." I snorted.

Bankoustu and Rin nodded.

Bankoustu was my best male friend and I introduced him to Kagome. They were cool friends, and Bankoustu introduced her to Jakoustu, know Kagome didn't have a lot of girl friends. Jakoustu and Kagome had hit it off from day one. But I wasn't jealous of them. Jakoustu was the girl friend she didn't have. I mean, she had girl friends, but not close ones. Rin wanted to be Kagome's friend and they talked a bit. But they never really got the chance to bond because Sesshomaru or I would steal her away and hang.

"Alright, enough talking let's get this shit started." Bankoustu laughed.

I nodded.

"Let's start with Mona Lisa."

Everyone agreed. This song was about her being the only other soul I had nothing against. Sango co-wrote this with me.

"Here's another pity, here's another chance. Try to learn a lesson, but you can't. We can burn a city, in futures and in pact. Without a change, our lives will never last, we're going fast."

This was about Kagome and I being separated. It was a pity, and now I had a chance to be with her again. And I've learned, I'd never let her go again. We could always stop our friendship, but I couldn't imagine a life without her. And honestly, everything was just moving fast.

"You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter then just turn around. We don't need our bags, and we can just leave town. You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

The choir was about her choosing what she wanted. If she wanted me, we could be together without the baggage of our worries. And we could live in harmony. And out of everyone in this world, she'd be the one I'd want to be with.

"What can we do better? When will we know how? A man says from a sidewalk to a crowd. If you can change the weather, if you wanted it yourself, if you cant I guess we all need help, I need help."

This one was mostly Sango but I totally got what she wrote. She was talking about how we both we no ones, once upon a time, but then we knew what we wanted. And that we needed help now expressing anything.

"You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter then just turn around. We don't need our bags, and we can just leave town. You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

I smirked at the band. They all liked the new songs; we were all having fun with this new album. Most of our music was just fucking kickass. But I wanted this one to make people notice we had a soft side.

"We say, we do the lies, the truth, and all I need is you next to me, we're going fast."

The climax was saying that no matter what shit went down Kagome was the one thing I was certain about.

"You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter then just turn around. We don't need our bags, and we can just leave town. You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

And their was the first recording of Mona Lisa.

"Alright, were going to do one more today, and we'll call it a day." Sesshomaru ordered.

When recording, we only did two songs a day. Sesshomaru always stayed after to play with the records. He never edited them much, but he made sure they were real studio quality.

"Let's do Feel Like Fame next," Rin smiled.

Out of all the new songs, this one was her favorite. I didn't know why, but whatever, the wench like it.

"I'm watching the name up on my screen, celebrity, she means everything to me. I wanna hear her voice aloud. I want to hear her voice."

I waited at the music continued. This whole song was about Kagome's fame. Deep down, I knew she'd find someone better than me. She was a celebrity. I knew I'd never have her truly alone. I just wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Well, I'm curious. How do you manage to look so good through those cameras? Wearing a killer smile to kill me. I swear she looks straight to me, from the Hollywood scene, I can't stand to close to the screen."

That verse was about her being beautiful. No matter where she was always the same person. It didn't matter that she was on stage. Her smile was beautiful, and she was too. But I couldn't get too close, if I learned anything, Hollywood relationships were shitty.

"Everywhere I go, she's always on my mind!"

I screamed. That line spoke for itself. Even in the two years we didn't see each other.

"I'm watching the name up on my screen, celebrity, she means everything to me. I wanna hear her voice aloud, wanna hear her voice aloud. When she wants to get down, we shout it our loud, I want to hear her voice aloud."

That was the choir. I smirked.

"Well I'm curious, how do you manage turn me on through those cameras? She's got a killer smile to kill me. Everywhere I go, she's always on my mind! I'm watching the name up on my screen, celebrity, she means everything to me. I wanna hear her voice aloud, wanna hear her voice aloud. When she wants to get down, we shout it our loud, I want to hear her voice aloud."

Kagome was just good at what she did. She knew herself well enough to work it.

"There must be a way, a way inside her heart! Name up on my screen, celebrity…she means everything to me. I'm watching the name up on my screen, celebrity, she means everything to me. I wanna hear her voice aloud….. I'm watching the name up on my screen, celebrity, she means everything to me. I wanna hear her voice aloud, wanna hear her voice aloud. Celebrity, I wanna hear her voice aloud."

And finally we were done recoding today.

"Damn! That was kick ass!" Rin screamed.

"Hell yeah." Bankoustu grinned.

"I expect you all to be here tomorrow. We will be recoding everyday at the same time." Sesshomaru stated.

We all agreed.

We all worked hard to get where we are. We wanted this more than anything.

"Uncle Inu," Rin called, "We're all going out for pizza, you coming?"

I nodded.

It's been so busy lately that the band as a group hadn't hung out. We all missed those days when this was a hobby and we were lazy asses just having a good time. We loved what we did, but we miss us.

We walked into a small pizzeria in our hometown. I fucking loved pizza, not as much as ramen, but still pizza is the shit.

I sat next to Rin, and Sango and Bankoustu took the seats across.

"So, Sango, how are you and Miroku?" Rin asked.

This I wanted to know. Miroku was my bro, and I haven't talked to him in a while.

"Oh we're really good, actually. But I don't know if he'll ever propose. I mean we are high school sweethearts." The twenty year old Sango sighed.

"You guys been together forever, we all know ya'll are never gonna end. So don't worry about Miroku, your in love with a big pussy. He's probably planning some shit, knowing the bastard." I rolled my eyes.

Miroku went pathetic for Sango.

"I guess your right…." She smiled.

"You guys are still young as shit anyways. You guys have time to do the whole family thing." Bankoustu laughed.

"And how are you and Eri?" The all knowing Rin asked.

I laughed at Rin's ability to know every fucking thing. But then again she was raised by my brother.

"Well, she's good, as always." He blushed.

We were not your usual rockers, we had respectable relationships. We didn't drink all the time and sleep around. Fuck that shit, that's why we kick Kikyo's dumb ass out.

"And you Miss. know-it-all how is your love life?" Bankoustu teased Rin.

"I believe I the single life! Besides, Sesshomaru wants me to stay focus on the music. He doesn't like the idea of his little Rin dating." She rolled her eyes.

"Man, our manager has a stick up his ass," Sango laughed.

"I'll talk to the bastard and see what I can do." I told Rin.

Bankoustu laughed at the nickname I LOVED using for my brother. From the age of four I had been calling my brother this. Some shit never changes.

Rin smiled at me. Thanks to me fucking with my brother a lot, Rin got to do things. Sesshomaru was overly-strict on the nineteen year old. Ever though she was fucking old enough, he had her on a short ass leash.

"Thanks, he needs to know I'm not a baby anymore." She giggled.

I smiled at my adorable niece.

"Anyways, Inuyasha, real shit now. Do you like Kagome? Because I know Sesshomaru didn't ask you to make a fucking CD for her. If I see her hurt, I'll kick your ass." Bankoustu frowned.

Of course they were gonna call me out. Before I could reply, all our phones went off.

"Be dressed nice tomorrow, after recoding session going straight to interview. Its from Dad." Rin read off the screen.

We all rolled our eyes. The thought of Sesshomaru texting made me internally laugh.

"Well he did say we had to clear our schedules this week," Sango rolled her eyes.

We all hated the fakeness of interviews. It was awkward if you didn't know what you were doing.

The next day came up pretty damn fast. Alright, two songs, and interview and then I get to go home. We started of with You and Me, the song we did at Music=Life tour. We ran by it really quick, since we had more experience with it.

Now we were doing the last song of the day, A song called, Everything I ask for. This song was about the things about Kagome that irked me.

Sango started up her guitar, and Rin and Bank began as soon as I started.

"She takes time with the littlest things, love notes reminding me. She wears red when she's feeling hot. I have her but its all I got. She looks best without her clothes. I know a song; it's the way it goes. I don't know what she sees in me. But I'm happy she's happy now that she's with me and I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky..."

I laughed at the lyrics that described her. When I first met Kagome I hated the bitch, I wanted her dead. She was the kind of girl that makes you fall in love. She was something. I remember me being fifth teen and her being thirteen, Miroku and I were chaperoning her on her first date. Miroku asked me to go so he wouldn't be bored as hell. The lunatic she dated was scared as fuck to see us. She took forever to get dressed, like she always does. And at the time she had an obsession with post it notes. She always left little notes saying 'Inuyasha, don't be mean', 'Inuyasha, don't terrorize my date', 'Miroku if I hear you put your hands on my friend's ass, I'll kill you'. I don't know why, but she always wore red on dates. I don't know if she hadn't noticed it, but she always did. I didn't get why the hell she hung out with me. She had many friends. But I didn't care as long as she was happy. I was a lucky mother fucker.

"Oh she makes me feel like shit there's always something. But I can't get over it, there's always something. Cause she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for and just a little bit more, everything I ask for, everything I ask for and so much more."

Kagome knew how to work me this bitch knew how to get what she wanted from me all the time. But I loved that about her. She knew me better then I knew myself. She was a crazy ass bitch, and I loved it. She kept me on my fucking toes.

"She loves music but she hates my band, loves Prince she's his biggest fan, not big holding hands, but that's alright! Cause I still got her! She keeps up on current affairs, Prada is what she wears! I don't know what she sees in me. But I'm happy, she's happy now, she's with me and I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky..."

I remember being eighteen telling the sixteen year old Kagome I was leaving. She was beyond pissed but accepted. She hated the idea of the band, but she loved music. She wasn't happy about it, but she'd support it. The girl loved old music; she had a taste for everything. And she always wanted to know everything. As a teenager, she was obsessive with knowledge, music, pointing out flaws, being a bitch, and of course wearing designer clothes. Some of those things were just fazes she went thorough. It was a part of growing up.

"Oh she makes me feel like shit there's always something. But I can't get over it, there's always something. Cause she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for and just a little bit more, everything I ask for, everything I ask for and so much more."

Sesshomaru liked this one; he thought it fit her perfectly. Sometimes he'd co-write with me to keep me from getting repetitive from songs. And he helped me on this song.

"Fist fights turn into sex, I wonder what comes next she loves to always keep me guessing! And she, SHE, won't, WON'T, give it up! And we, WE, both, BOTH, know because…"

Kagome was a little bipolar. We'd never had sex, but Sesshomaru thought it'd be a big thing to put in the song.

"Oh she makes me feel like shit there's always something. But I can't get over it, there's always something. Cause she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for and just a little bit more, everything I ask for, everything I ask for and so much more. Everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and so much more."

And now we were done. We only had to record four more songs and then we were done with the CD.

As Sesshomaru texted, we headed to an interview.

This reporter bitch named Kimiko was going to interview us.

We all walked in and took our seats while the camera people set up.

Sango wore pink jeans, black shoes, and a white t-shirt. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail. Rin wore the same but her jeans were orange, her hair was put down like always. Bankoustu wore a white tank, and his jeans were black, his hair stayed in its signature braid. I wore a plain black hoodie, and red skinny jeans with black shoes, my hair was put in a low ponytail.

"Alright, we're starting in five..four..three..two.."

Kimiko smiled into the camera, "Hello Tokyo, today we have a special treat! I Kimiko, reporter extraordinaire will be interviewing one of Asia's top bands, welcome 'The Remembered'!"

The small audience cheered in excitement.

"Alright, settle down. Now I hear you're creating a new album?" She questioned.

Bankoustu answered, "Yes, it'll be coming out in about two weeks."

"Now what's in store in this album?" she smiled.

Sango smiled, "It's a very personal album, we have a lot of new songs on it and it's a bit different from our usual stuff. But I do think our fans will love it."

"What's the name of the album going to be called?"

"We're naming it 'Kagome'" Rin answered.

"Kagome, as in Kagome Higurashi, lead singer of 'The Forgotten?"

"Yes." I said.

Fuck interviews.

"Now why would you name it that?" Kimiko grinned.

"Well, she inspired all of the songs on this album. If you hadn't known, she is a very close childhood friend." I said.

"Inuyasha, tell us what's going on with your friendship. I hear that at Music=Life Tour, you not only presented a new song, but kissed Kagome on stage."

I smirked, Sesshomaru had already prepped me what to say. "Well, yes, that song is actually going to be released with the new CD. So to answer your next question, yes it is a song written about her. At the tour we kissed, but it was sort of in the moment. We are only friends, and that's it. I'm a single man, and Kagome is a single women. We are just friends."

"So who wrote most of the songs on the new album?" Kimiko continued.

Sango took this one, "Well, Inuyasha did. It's a very personal album. I helped co-write a few and so did our manager, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Yes, Inuyasha's older brother and manager is also talented. So Inuyasha was made you write this CD?"

"Kagome and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. And when I was starting my career I had to leave her for two years. We just had been reunited not too long ago. And I just wrote down everything about her and incorporated it into songs."

"Ah, I also hear that the song she preformed at the tour, Things I'll never say, was written for you, is this true?"

"Yes she did, think of it as gifts to each other. She did a great job on the song, and I loved it. So I guess I got caught up in the moment when I kissed her. But I want to make it clear that we weren't dating and we aren't now."

Kimiko nodded and laughed her fake ass off. "And Sango, how are you and boyfriend and owner of Pink Fish, Miroku?"

Sango blushed. "We're fine. Our relationship is still as great as it always was. Baby if you're watching, I love you."

"How cute, now isn't Miroku the older brother of Kagome?" Kimiko rose a brow.

Sango grinned, "Yes, actually we all know each other. Miroku introduced her to Inuyasha as children. And he introduced us a while back. I like her a lot, she's a sweet girl. And I know Miroku is proud of her for following her dreams."

"And you are all familiar with Kagome?"

Rin went next, "Yes, I was introduced to her by my uncle Inuyasha. Inuyasha and I are a year apart, and Kagome is a year younger than me. I don't speak with her much, but from what I do, she's a good girl.

"And I met her a long time ago too. Miroku introduced me to his baby sister when were tweens. I introduced her to my brother and drummer of 'The Forgotten', Jakoustu." Bankoustu stated.

"Ah, how cute, a family and friend setting, So Bankoustu, tell me about your relationship with Eri, the famous make-up artist."

"Well I met Eri a few years back thanks to Kagome. Kagome thought we'd hit it off, and she was right. Eri is one of Kagome's high school friends and her personal make-up artist. But Eri and I are engaged, and were currently planning a small wedding."

"That's amazing. And Rin, how is you're love life?"

Rin giggled in her adorable like fashion. "Well the only love of my life is the music. I don't' really date. I'm just waiting for the right person to come along, and hopefully they'll be good to me."

"They better, or I'm going to kick their ass." I mumbled earning laughs from everyone.

"Alright, now we're going to let some people in the audience ask a few questions." Kimiko stated.

A teenage boy was picked on.

"Um this question is for Sango. If you and Miroku break up what will you do?"

Sango gulped, she hated thinking anything bad like that. "Well, I hope that doesn't happen. But I don't even know what I would do. I think I would focus on my music insanely. I love Miroku a lot, I'd be heart broken."

The next question was from a adult male demon.

"This one is to Rin. Do you think you could see me in your future, like tonight for a date?"

I growled, unhappy at the question. If she was going to date she'd date someone I approve of not some ass.

"Umm, that's really sweet, but I'm going to have to say no. I don't know you enough, I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly.

That's my girl.

Next person who took the mic was a teenage blonde demon.

"This is for Inuyasha, I know Kagomes hot but do you think I'd have a shot with you?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, "No,"

Then the rejected bitch's friend took the mic.

"INUYASHA MARRY ME!" she roared.

I laughed. "Hahaha, no thanks, I'm a bit too young for that."

"Well folks, I'm afraid that's all the time we have! Remember their new album will be out in two weeks and Rin and Inuyasha are still young, sexy and single! So this concludes our show, over and out." Kimiko announced.

I hated interviews.

The next day we set up right away for the next two songs. We were recording She's a Lady, and Lost in You. She's a lady was one of my favorites, it was kind of like Everything I Ask For, it described Kagome.

"I'm in love with a girl I hate; she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me! I'm in love with a critic and skeptic, a traitor; I'd trade her in a second."

This song was about the little things about Kagome I hated and loved. Kagome was impossible. She loved being a bitch, as I mentioned before.

"She's a backseat driver, a drama provider, an instant update of the world. She a first class liar, a constant forgetter, she's attractive but bitter."

I know Sango, Rin and Bankoustu were having fun. This was really bubbly for them.

"Did you scream enough to make her cry? It's a turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me if you think I'm not worth your time. She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with. She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with."

Now I know this sounded like a hate song, but I did hate her. She was crazy as hell, but I loved her for it because I knew I was a jackass too. We were both fuck nuts in a big ass world. And in the song I'm only stating the facts about her. She was a lady! Damn, she was a bitch too, and she wasn't on to fuck with. But we both knew that no matter what shit, we'd always go back to our friendship.

"Take off your shoes, come in the room, and baby let's try not to argue. Turn off the lights, turn on the radio, how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you, too busy loving you."

A thing about Kagome and I was that we fought a shit load. We almost never agreed, we'd always blow up. And in the end that was our ritual to making up. We'd always fall asleep listening to music together. It was our thing, I guess.

"Did you scream enough to make her cry? It's a turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me if you think I'm not worth your time. She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with. She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with."

I wonder how she would react to this song. The band went nuts.

"Here I am, and there you go again, again. And we will not ever be eighteen again, again. And I'm worn out of fighting, and every night you leave crying. And I could use some time, here I am, there you again. So here I am, and I'm dying. And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you. Come back, comeback to me, and ill take you gladly, I'll take you away."

I smirked as the song almost came to an end.

"Did you scream enough to make her cry? It's a turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me if you think I'm not worth your time. Did you scream enough to make her cry? It's a turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me if you think I'm not worth your time. She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with. She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with."

Finally we were done with it.

The next song we'd do is Lost in You, In all honesty, this song was about Kagome and Kikyo. The two women I loved. I mean I knew I loved Kagome. Maybe I was in love with her? But Kikyo was someone I swore to be in love with.

"I always knew that you'd come back to get me, and you always knew that it wouldn't be easy. To go back to the start to see where it all began or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends."

This verse was about Kagome. I always knew I'd love her from the start, and I hated the fact. But we both knew that it would be hard to be as close as we were. We had two choices now, embrace what we feel and keep seeing where it takes us, or dwell that we weren't together for two years and stop speaking.

"You tried to lie and sat I was everything, I remember when I said 'I'm nothing with out you', I'm nothing without you."

This verse was to Kikyo. She was my singing partner from day one, and then became my girlfriend. But it ended because the fame got to her. She cheated, and I kicked her out. I didn't need her anyways. I just wanted her with me at the time. And at the time I thought I'd never fall for anyone after. But Kagome made me think different, she gave me hope.

"Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you."

The choir was about both women. They both captivated me. They made me think. And I got lost in their charm. Kikyo decided she didn't want me when she cheated, so I left her.

"You always thought that I left myself open. But you didn't know I was already broken. I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad, but pulling away, it took everything I had."

This one was for Kagome. Maybe I didn't want a relationship because of the scars Kikyo left. Kagome always knew I was only open in my music. She didn't know that I actually got hurt from Kikyo. I kept that from Kagome. I didn't want her to know that I was afraid to love her because some bitch broke my heart. I was pathetic when Kikyo did me wrong.

"You tried to lie and sat I was everything, I remember when I said 'I'm nothing with out you', I'm nothing without you. Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you."

I glanced at my brother; I realized he understood who the song was about. He got it. As much as I hated it, my brother always understood me.

"In you, the pain of it all, the rise and the fall, well I see it all in you."

That line was for Kikyo.

"Now everyday, I find my self say I want to get lost in you. I'm nothing without you."

That one was for Kagome.

"Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you."

It surprised me when the recoding stopped my band mates clapped.

"You out did yourself." Sesshomaru smirked.

I almost laughed.


	6. First Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or the car.

Chapter 6

Music is love.

Authors note: Last chapter was really long, so I'm not sure how long this one will be. Cross your finger. Lol. But yeah, I'm having fun with this story. I feel as if I'm not writing enough for Kagome. So if you have any kick ass songs to fit her character, I'd love if you told me.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

* * *

Count on me- Bruno Mars, I love this song, it's cute.

* * *

First Dance- Nevershoutnever!, I love the artist and the song.

* * *

* * *

* * *

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Inuyahsa's pov

I smiled as we finally reached the last two songs on the album, Count on me and First dance. Count on me was truly about friendship, and it wasn't my usual style but I liked it. And neither was First Dance.

"If you ever find your self stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. And if you find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you. Find out what were made of, when we are called to help our friend in need. You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there. And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there, cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah."

It really spoke for itself. I thought it was cute. But like I said, it's not my style.

"If you're tossing and your turning and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you. And if you forget how much you really mean to me every that I will remind you, oh. Find out what were made of, when we are called to help our friend in need. You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there. And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there, cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah."

I knew she'd love this song.

"You'll always have my shoulder when you cry. I'll never let go, never say good bye. You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there. And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there, cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah. You can count on me cause I can count on you."

I smirked every time I hit a high note. It was pure skill. And now we were down to the final song, First dance.

"Well, it started with your hips, to I moved up to your lips to take a chance, ask for a dance. Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world, we call our homes, yet I feel so alone half of the time. We gotta live with what we got, and I got nothing. So I pray you take my hand so we can conjure up something rad."

And if you couldn't guess, I co-wrote this. Sango did all the verses, and I came up with the choir.

"And you can move on with your whole life, just like you do, just like you shobby do do do. And we could everything alright, and I want you too. But ever since the first dance all I thought about was loving on you."

Not gonna lie, but the song actually made me want to dance. It was funny cause I wasn't a dancer. I was starting to really get into the song.

"So we moved to the dance floor, with instinct and nothing more, I had ants in my pants, I did the boogie dance. And there was nothing to do but laugh. So I took another leap, hoping to sweep you off your feet. I said baby maybe we could bust this joint and see if my pace is over to chill."

Yeah it was corny, Sango wrote it. But hey, it had charm and character.

"And you can move on with your whole life, just like you do, just like you shobby do do do. And we could everything alright, and I want you too. But ever since the first dance all I thought about was loving on you."

And finally we were done with the CD.

Sesshomaru would handle the rest.

Now I was completely free.

Kagome's pov

I sighed as I remembered a few days ago. I had woken up alone in Inuyasha's bed. Of course I freaked the fuck out. I was drunk that night!

He left me a cute little note though.

_Kagome,_

_Last night we got our names tattooed on our wrists. It was your idea so don't get mad. But this will be the last time we hang out in a bit, I'm so sorry. I just have a busy schedule all week, I'll be recoding all week. But I promise I'll make it up to you. You'll see it soon, so don't ask about it. But call me AFTER you see the surprise because I know I'll spoil it. But I'll be missing you in this short break. There's a driver outside, so don't worry about getting home, and don't flip the fuck out cause nothing happened last night. But there's not a thing I wouldn't have done to see your face this morning. Anyways, I'll miss you. You'll know the surprise when you see it._

_-Inuyasha._

_p.s. you snore when you sleep._

I rolled my eyes thinking about that stupid note. I can't believe I used to do that; I must've been a huge pain in the ass.

I miss that idiot that I called my best friend, even though it's only been a few days. Right now, I was just lying in bed starring at the wall, bored as hell. My life would so suck without that fuck nut.

Without a warning Miroku and Jakoustu ran in my room.

"Come in?" I said sarcastically.

"OH Kaggie, turn of the inner bitch for a min!" Jakoustu jumped into bed with me.

"What's up?" I question.

Fishy shit was going down…

"Well Sango has been busy recording and so had their band, so we decided to be good ass brothers and entertain you today." Miroku smiled.

Hmm, now I don't know if something's up. Miroku was actually a good ass brother. And Jakoustu—he was my fucking girlfriend! So I guess they meant what they were saying.

"Alright, so what's on the agenda?" I smiled.

These clowns were always around when I needed them.

"Let's go shopping! I brought the MAN to carry our bags." Jak winked.

I cracked up right there. I love these dumbasses.

"But I have one request. Kagome, I wanted to go because I need advice….on the ring I'm going to buy to propose to Sango."

To say Jak and I had a girl moment was an understatement. We flipped shit, and started squealing in joy.

"OH MY GOD!" Jak squealed.

We were both jumping on my bed, happy dancing.

"I'm gonna be an auntie soon!" I laughed.

Miroku grinned.

"So what are your ideas?" He asked.

"The diamond has to be pink!" I stated.

"Not too big, or plain," Jakoustu added.

"It has to scream her." I nodded.

"It has to be something she'll wear forever," Jak continued.

Miroku was really confused now.

"This is how you know he's straight." Jakoustu whispered.

We snickered as Miroku gave us a dead look.

"How are you going to do it?" I asked.

"I was thinking I'd take her to dinner, and ask her."

"ROMANTIC!" Jak and I squealed all over again.

Miroku sweat dropped.

"Alright bruh, let's get our asses to my car!" I screamed.

I quickly grabbed my purse and keys. And we all jumped in to my beautiful black 1965 Ford Mustang. Oh how I love that car. Of course I was driving, and off we went to the mall.

We soon found a little store in the mall.

"Hello, Miss, can I help you?" the red head behind the counter asked sweetly.

She was a beautiful girl, probably our age. She had really long red hair that was put down and emerald eyes. She was obviously a wolf demon. She wore a light purple summer dress.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. This is my friend Jakoustu," I pointed to him, "and my brother Miroku."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ayame. Now what is it that you need today?" She smiled.

"Well, my brother wants to propose to his long time girlfriend. Their high school sweet hearts, and well we need an engagement ring." I stated.

She nodded, "Any preferences or price ranges?"

"It has to be pink, it's her favorite color. And no price ranges. I'm going to buy it." I answered.

"Kagome, you don t have to!" Miroku started.

"But I want to, you're my only brother and I'll be dammed if you don't let me. You can get the actual wedding ring." I argued.

Miroku sighed in defeat. He knew that I would do what I want anyways. He just nodded in response.

"Ayame, we want it to be really special." Jak added.

She nodded.

We looked through several rings, and all the ones I approved would go to Jak, if he approved we'd show Miroku, but if one of us didn't like it, it was out of the question. This had been going on for about an hour.

Ayame came back to us again holding another ring.

"Alright, I think this might be the one." She smiled.

I looked at the ring and nodded. Jak looked at it too and agreed.

And now Miroku looked at it.

"It's perfect." We all said at the same time causing Ayame to laugh.

The ring had a plain silver band. There were three diamonds on it. The first one was a medium pink heart and it was in between two smaller white diamonds. It was simple, but in the classy way. And it screamed Sango.

"I'd thought you'd love it!" Ayame beamed. "Would you like to engrave it?"

Miroku nodded, "I want it to say 08.14.07."

"Why that?" I asked.

"Um, it's the day I asked her to be my girlfriend." He blushed.

"AWWW!" Ayame, Jak, and I squealed.

"Alright, I can have it ready in a week. But I'll need a number to call when it's ready. Would you like to pay now or later?"

I wrote down my number on a form. "Alright, I'll pay now."

And with a swipe of my card, and goodbyes, we left the place.

"Kagome you don't even know how much the ring was!" Miroku sighed.

"Who cares? I already paid, get over it." I shrugged.

Miroku's blue eyes met my identical ones.

"Alright, you can make it up to me! I'm not telling you how much it was, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I rolled my eyes.

I spoiled Miroku, believe it or not. When he started the club, I paid for most of it with the money I earned from the whole singing career. Miroku hated it. But I wanted to, he deserved it. He was my only brother, you know?

He smiled at me giving in to his wishes.

We all decided to keep shopping. It was pretty chill.

Finally I stopped in front of the music store. There in poster size was a picture of Inuyasha and I a few years back. What the hell? That was when we went to the beach!

"What the hell?" Miroku voiced my thoughts.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha did this." Jakoustu mumbled.

The poster had the old photo on and in black letters as the bottom is said 'Kagome, By The Remembered'.

Faster than the fucking speed of light I whipped out my cellular and called the guy who was on my mind.

Ring….Ring….Ring…

"Hello?"

"INUYASHA! WHY THE FUCK IS OUR PICTURE A POSTER AT THE MUSIC STORE?" I screamed.

Click

The bastard hung up.

"Honey calm your tits, you know he probably had something good in mind." Jakoustu tried to calm me down.

"Let's check it out." Miroku agreed.

The three of us ran into the store. And apparently the poster was a blown up CD cover. The store was going ape shit over it. And it wasn't long until I was noticed.

"LOOK IT"S KAGOME!" some asshole screamed.

In the blink of an eye, I was surrounded by fans.

"Jak, get Kagome to the car! I'm gonna get a CD." Miroku ordered.

And once again, in the blink of an eye Jak picked me up. He pulled me in my back piggyback style and ran for it. The two of us waited in my car for Miroku. We had been followed, but Jak drove us a bit away.

Holy shit, the fame was too much right now.

Finally Miroku got in the passenger seat. I was sitting in the back right now and Jak had the wheel. This was the first time in history anyone else had been allowed to drive my fucking car, but under the circumstances I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted to get out of here.

Miroku popped in the CD.

The first thing you heard was Inuyasha's voice, I guess this was the intro to the CD.

"I grew up as your typical kid, and this album is beyond personal. Well anyway, I dedicate this whole album to the best bitch in the world and my best friend, Kagome Higurashi. I have never felt so good writing a song about you. And if you are listening I hope you love it."

The stereo switched to track 1.

I don't know how long I stayed in my car, but I listened to the CD for hours. Jak had parked the car in the mansion garage. Jak and Miroku left getting tired of me not responding. I was in fucking shock. I cried, and soon enough memorized each and every word.

I was like a zombie replaying the album over and over again. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for me. Every song in the CD had purpose, emotion, and a message. They really were for me.

Suddenly Inuyasha knocked on the car door. At the moment his song, 'Lost in You' was playing.

We didn't say anything because no words could describe it. This had touched my fucking soul and this asshole wasn't saying anything.

"Kagome," He sighed.

He looked tired. I know he worked his ass off doing this album. His hair was in a high ponytail, he was wearing his favorite plain black hoodie and regular jeans with shoes.

I jumped him. He was now fully in my embrace as I cried into his hood. He just rubbed my back in circles. And then I looked up to see his amber eyes, they were watery?

"You didn't like it?" he asked.

I frowned, "It's the opposite Inuyasha! I can't even tell you how much I love it! It was so beautiful!" I cried.

He smiled and grabbed my chin, so I could face him.

"I'm glad you like it, Kagome." He whispered.

We were close, so close I could feel his oh, so hot breath on me. His amber eyes lingered on my lips and moved back to my eyes.

Inuyasha POV

Now here I was in Kagome's sexy ass car alone with her. She is a beautiful single straight women and I'm a pretty sexy straight single dude. So what was wrong with this picture?

I couldn't do it. I wanted to, but this could change everything. I could fuck up. And what if she didn't want this? What if she thought I was being stupid?

Kagome slowly closed her blue eyes. She leaned in and my breathing stopped. The girl was kissing me. Holy fucking shit, she's kissing me. I didn't mind that her face was wet from her tears/

I slowly leaned her on her back, not breaking our kiss while she wrapped her arms around me. My tummy had butterflies.

"Kagome." I moaned.

Damn, she was a great kisser. She was so sweet.

And just like it started she pulled out. I felt lonely as the warmth left.

"I'm sorry." She said. Her tears started up again.

This was fucking killing me. I loved her so much and here she was crying. Wait? I love her? As in I'm in love with her? What the fuck?

"What the hell Kags?" I growled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know you only want to be friends, you are my best friend dammit!" she cried.

"Kagome why'd you do it?" I had to know.

She hiccupped. "I don't know Inuyasha. I don't fucking know okay! That's the most honest answer. I've miss you so fucking much, and I guess now that I see you I want you alright? I did it because I want to."

"Kagome…" I sighed. "What do you want from me?"

Another sob let out. "I just want to be as close to you as you'll allow. I don't want to cross any line you don't want me to."

What?

"So if I asked at this moment if I could kiss you again, would you let me?" I swallowed my pride.

She smiled brokenly, "No, not like this. Not with me crying and we being confused. I want it to be perfect. I want you to want me in that way. I don't want to be a fling and then our friendship will be fucked up."

I grinned, so she was feeling the same?

"Kagome I can't tell you I'm in love with you, because I'm not. But I do love you and I'm starting to get feelings for you that are more than a friend."

Kagome smiled.

"I feel the same way, you fuck nut."

And before both of us knew it, we both entered a heated make out session.


	7. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or the car.

Chapter 7: We belong together

Music is love.

Authors note: I'm really devoted to this story, and I hope there are people actually reading. I've been writing non stop. I hope you understand the music video parts.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

* * *

We belong together- Mariah Carey.

* * *

Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Misery Business- Paramore.

* * *

* * *

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Kagome smiled, she hadn't been alone in a music studio in a while. She decided to bring out her classic piano skills. Yuka smiled at her long time friend, she noticed the difference in Kagome. Yuka created a beat and back round music for the track. Kagome decided this would be a single.

Kagome laughed at the excitement in Yuka. Yuka knew that Kagome was on the verge of a musical break through.

Kagome had written this about the time when she and Inuyasha were separated. Kagome decided to invite Inuyasha to the studio today.

"Alright Kagome let's do it." Yuka cheered.

"Oh, oh, oh, sweet love, oh, I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so. I should have held on tight. I never should have let you go. I didn't know nothing I was stupid I was foolish. I was lying to myself. I never fathomed I would ever be without your love, never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself. I guess I didn't know you, guess I didn't know me, but I thought I knew, I never felt."

Kagome had her eyes closed as she sung her soul out. She convinced herself she didn't care about Inuyasha in that way, and it was wrong. She realized it was dumb because she had never felt as good as she had now.

"The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice, or have your touch, or kiss your lips cause I don't have choice, oh what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side. When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe, come back baby please cause we belong together. Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't no body, oh baby, baby, we belong together."

Inuyasha was a part of the person she was. They grew up together. She cried so much when he left to get famous. She was alone. And she was miserable without him. She'd do anything to have him again.

"I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind. Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me 'if you think you're lonely now'. Wait a minute this is too deep, too deep, I gotta change the station. So I turn the dial, trying to catch a break and then I hear Baby Face 'I only think of you'. And it's breaking my heart, I'm trying to keep together but I'm falling apart. I'm feeling all out of my element, I'm throwing things, crying, trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong. The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside. I need you, need you back in my life baby!"

Kagome always turned to music when she was upset. She missed him so much it hurt. Maybe if she convinced him more he would have stayed with her? Maybe he would have been there? Maybe things would have been different.

"When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe, come back baby please cause we belong together. Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't no body, oh baby, baby, we belong together baby. When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe, come back baby please cause we belong together. Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't no body, oh baby, baby, we belong together."

"

He was truly amazed at her voice; he loved watching her grow as an artist.

"Kagome, that was fabulous! I didn't know you could reach those fucking high notes! That was beautiful!" Yuka screamed while hugging the singer.

"You think so?" Kagome beamed.

"This will be huge! Kagome, you really kick ass with this song. I don't know what came over you but it's amazing." Yuka approved.

Inuyasha looked a the raven haired beauty. He smiled at her red face. She was truly talented.

Wordlessly, he kissed her. He loved every moment of it.

"Kagome, you do know, you're the shit, right?" he grinned.

She laughed.

Their private moment was shattered when a very pissed off Sesshomaru barged in. He slammed a magazine down.

"Read it!" he hissed.

Yuka, who knew of the youkai's wrath, did. She soon joined his pissed off group.

": I'm going to strangle that slut!" She screamed. "How dare she fuck with our clients? She is a no one!"

"Inuyasha, you need to see this shit." Sesshomaru orded.

Inuyasha picked up the magazine and read it aloud.

"We all know about the little flirting game singers Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi are playing. But we just recently discovered the two tattooed each other's names on their wrist," A picture showed a close up of said tats, "It's too cute! But things are getting fishy! Former girlfriend and female singer, Kikyo, came to talk to us! She says Inuyasha and her are speaking again, and might get back together. Kikyo made it clear that Inuyasha was just using Kagome to get to her. Kikyo is also planning on coming up with a new song, and she admits it will be about Inuyasha and Kagome. Who knows what's going on? Hopefully we can interview the singers and find out!"

Inuyasha turned as red as a tomato.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!" he screamed.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"She just fucking squashed our plan. We'll need to step up our game." He said puling out his handy cell.

"Sesshomaru, schedule an interview for them. You two will have to come out as a couple, before her stupid song is released." Yuka said with full determination.

"Kagome, you'll need to comeback at her song with another one." Sesshomaru agreed.

"We'll need public sightings." Yuka continued.

"And maybe a duet too," Sesshomaru added.

Kagome nodded.

"She's messing with the wrong bitch. She will fucking regret this, I promise." Kagome said darkly.

Pissing off Kagome was like waking a demon. Kagome was fucking vicious when started. Everyone in the room blinked. They were scared to see what Kagome had in mind.

"Well, now I know we have nothing to worry about Yuka. Kagome will handle herself." Sesshomaru smirked.

He loved seeing the evil side of Kagome. He was proud of it.

The very next week they got the singers an interview.

Kagome's pov.

Now Kikyo was a person I did not like, not just because she was a bitch. But she fucked with not only me, my career, passion, and love, but Inuyasha. This bitch was going to know my fucking wrath.

I smirked at my outfit; I looked a-fucking-dorable! I was wearing a red little dress, black leggings, and boots. My hair was in its usual scene fashion. And I wore a long necklace to complete the look. My make up was its usual smoke-eye look and lip gloss.

Inuyasha grinned at me. He looked good. He wore a red shirt and black jeans with red shoes. We were matching. His hair put down, like always. And he had a matching necklace to complete his look.

As much as I enjoyed saying it, we looked good together.

We stared the interview right away, our interviewer was an old dude named Jin.

"I was surprised when your managers set this interview up. They said this would be a big thing, so tell me what is it you came to say?" Jin started.

I smiled my award winning smile, the one that was fake, but pretty. "Oh Jin, as you know Inuyasha and I have been friends for a long time, and we decided to take it to the next level," I started.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around me; damn we could be actors too.

"We have to admit it. We have feelings for each other. Our managers figured it's about damn time we admitted it. We are dating." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, this is a shocker! What happened to you being just friends?" the old man questioned.

I faked a giggled. "Oh it's actually a cute story!"

The old man grinned. "Do tell,"

"Well I was in the mall with my older brother and band mate Jakoustu when I heard of this new album Inuyasha just came out with."

"And that whole album is all about you." Jin added.

Inuyasha continued, "Well, what my girlfriend decided to do was to call me freaking out. I hung up on her," Kagome playfully punched him, "And went straight to her place. I found my girl in her car listening the album while she was crying, it was too adorable."

"And out of no where I decided to kiss him, he's too much of a charmer Jin." Kagome winked.

"Oh how quaint, tell us, what happened after?" the man smiled.

"I was caught of guard."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pouted.

"Well, what can I say sweetie?" he smirked.

"Well, we ended up talking all night," Kagome stated.

"And out of the blue I asked her to be my girlfriend." Inuyasha smiled.

"You two look very good together. But I must ask, have you seen the recent interview of your ex, Kikyo? She says your using dear Kagome to get her back."

"Actually, I had no clue I was trying to get Kikyo back." Inuyasha laughed. "I haven't talked to her since she was kicked out. And I'm not going to slander her name, it's not something anyone should do. But I want Kagome. I am falling in love with this girl next to me. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met." Inuyasha mentally laughed.

They would have been kick ass actors.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome kissed him. "You're such a sweetie." She smiled.

"Now I hope you don't mind, but when we were called for your interview Kikyo's managers called to straighten this out." Jin stated.

Fuck, I knew this shit would happen. I could not express how happy I was that Sesshomaru was an ally. He always knew what was going to happen next. And he predicted they might pull shit like this.

On cue the slut walked in. She wore a red corset and a black skirt. Her knee length black and red stockings were covered with boots. Her hair was down like always, and her make up was over done. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

"Welcome Kikyo," Jin said politely, she sat on the couch across Inuyasha and I.

"Hi Jin, nice to see you." She smiled.

"Now Kikyo, why did you come here for?" Jin questioned.

"Well I stated in the previous interview I'd being out a song about my feelings toward my ex's new relationship."

"So will we be getting a performance?" Jin smiled.

"Of course, I came here to get my point across. I will be singing my song, Girlfriend."

Jin handed her a mic, and the bitch walked to a nearby stage.

"Hey, hey, you, you I don't like you're girlfriend! No way, no way, no it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!"

She pranced around the place and pointed to Inuyasha.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, no it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend!"

The slut smiled into the mic. Really it took all my strength to not knock her out and point out all her flaws. Her lyrics were bitchy, unoriginal, and repetitive; just like the bitch who was trying to sing them. But I kept the smile on my face. She wasn't the only one with a song, stupid bitch.

"Your so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time, your so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?" she winked, " And don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess, I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right!"

Fuck this stupid bitch and her song.

"She's like so whatever, you could do so much better, I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talking about!"

She put one her disgusting fingers under my chin as she sang this. I kept my cool. I unlike her had class. And I had more up my sleeve.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, no it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, no it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend!"

She danced around singing this bullshit. She then got close to Inuyasha again, too close.

"I can see the way; I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away, I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again, and again. So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear, better yet make your girlfriend disappear! I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again!"

I almost laughed at the annoying voice. This was stupid.

"She's like so whatever, you could do so much better, I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talking about! Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, no it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, no it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend!"

She smirked at me. I knew she was enjoying making me look stupid. But what can I say? I could only sit and wait to show the bitch what real music was.

"In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better! There's no other, so when's it gonna sink it? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"

She marched with the beat prancing around in that short skirt. I felt Inuyasha's grip on me tighten.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, no it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, no it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend!"

And finally she shut the hell up. Thank god. Kikyo sat back on the seat she was using, as her fans cheered.

"Wow, that was, well—bold. Kagome, how do you feel about this?" Jin asked.

I smirked, "Well, I knew she'd do something like this so I decided to show you something myself. I've been getting busy in the recording studio. And I want to show you The Forgotten's new music video, Misery Business."

The audience clapped as the video started.

The fist thing showed was me putting eyeliner on in my dressing room, the intro was starting. The second scene was the band rocking out. And here came the singing.

"I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top! She's got the body of an hour glass; it's ticking like a clock!"

This part showed me dressed as a slut. People often said Kikyo and I looked a like. And in this video I really saw it. I wore brown contacts, fish net leggings, high boots, a black shirt, and red tank. I wore extensions in my hair and my highlights were covered. My make up had its smoke-eye, and red lips. The whole point was to look like Kikyo here. In the scene I was walking toward Inuyasha. He was shirtless, flaunting his abs, and wearing boxers in bed.

"It's a matter of time before we all run out!"

This scene was of the band.

"When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth!"

This scene was fun shooting. Inuyasha and 'slutty' me were making out in the scene and he was taking off my shirt.

"I waited eight long months, she finally set him free! I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me."

This scene, Inuyasha stopped with slutty me, he got up and started to get dressed. He wore jeans and a blue and white styled baseball shirt with shoes.

"Two weeks, and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile."

Now there was a new scene. I was wearing a plain blue and white baseball style shirt, jeans, and sandals. My hair was in its normal way, as was my smoke-eye makeup and my eyes were its natural blue. I was walking with the band, they were wearing the same outfit, but their baseball styled shirts were red. Kouga was holding a guitar in his hand, I was holding a mic, Jakoustu held drum sticks, and Hojo held his bass.

"Whoa! I never meant to brag! But I got him where I want him now."

This scene was of 'normal' me and Inuyasha making out.

"Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, just steal it all away from you now."

This scene was of a close up of my blue eyes.

"But god does it feel so good, and I got him where I want it right now."

This scene shows Inuyasha running out of the room, where 'slutty' me was lying half-naked.

"But god it just feels soo…it just feels so good."

That scene was of the band playing again.

"Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change."

This scene shows Kouga, Bankoustu, and Hojo, in their boxers, in the room Inuyasha was in with 'slutty' me. I was lying in bed and the three were hovering over my body. They all looked good though, we were all flaunting our sexy bodies.

"And about forgiveness, we're supposed to have exchanged, I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up now look this way!"

This scene was 'regular' me starring at 'slutty me'.

"Well there's a million other girls, who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible, to get to who. They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right."

This scene was of my two egos fighting.

"Well I refuse! I refuse! I refuse!"

In this scene the 'normal' me slammed 'slutty' me into the ground with every word.

"Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, but I go him where I want him now."

This was of the scene of me and the guys walking with our instruments, all for of us walked into a room that lead to the stage from the scenes when were playing in earlier parts.

"Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now."

This scene was showing Inuyasha running to where the stage we were playing on.

"But god does it feel so good."

This scene showed 'slutty' me making out with Kouga, while Jakoustu was trying to take of my panties and Hojo was 'taping'.

"Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would."

This scene was back to my egos fighting each other.

"But god it just feels sooo…"

In this scene, it showed Inuyasha picking me up from the stage and walking away.

"I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you."

This scene was Inuyasha undressing regular me, we were making out.

"Just watch my wildest dreams come true not one of the involving!"

This scene was showing my bare back, Inuyasha was digging his nails in it.

The guitar solo started.

And then the scene of my egos fighting again appeared.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag! But I got him where I want him now! Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, just steal it all away from you now."

That scene was of the band jamming out.

"But god does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him right now."

This scene was of Inuyasha and I making out.

"And if you could then you know you would."

This scene was of my blue eyes.

"But god it just feels so good."

It ended with a scene of and empty stage.

The audience went nuts.

Kikyo looked surprised.

"That was really good Kagome, but why?" Jin smiled.

"It's a warning," I winked. "I don't like sharing my boyfriend, so Kikyo, learn from the video. You will be taken out."

I don't know when I got this territorial, but that wasn't part of our plan.

She smiled.

"Well, what do you have to say about that, Kikyo?" Jin asked, surprised at my boldness.

"You do not scare me Kagome, you forget that I have two years of experience on you. I know what I'm doing, unlike you. Don't test me. But it was cute, I'll admit. Was that supposed to be on the video?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it was. You just can't tell the differences can you, Inuyasha?" I laughed, "I only portrayed the truth Kikyo. I only wish you were a real woman, a real woman would know her place. She would know not to fucking try to steal anyone's boyfriend over a song. But I don't expect that from someone like you. I know better." I smirked.

She frowned, "He was mine first, don't forget."

"Oh we didn't forget, not about how you cheated or how you got kicked out."

My blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

"Kagome, I will not continue this." She stated.

"Good, cause if Inuyasha wanted you, he wouldn't be with me." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's pov

During this interview Kikyo and Kagome argued, and it turned me on to see Kagome fight for me.

Like, we knew we meant what we said. She and I decided to be a real couple that day in her car. Being her boyfriend was amazing. We were very happy. I loved Kagome's jealously. It was sexy.

As soon as the interview ended, Kagome and I were lectured by Sesshomaru. He didn't want her to argue with Kikyo on live television. But it happened, and he didn't really care.

I starred at my girlfriend, who was sleeping in the passenger seat. She was tired. I knew she was going to kick Kikyo's ass. She was doing everything in her power to fucking irk Kikyo. It was amusing, and Sesshomaru approved. My brother enjoyed this side of Kagome as much as I did.

She looked so peaceful. I smiled inwardly. I was a lucky ass bastard.


	8. Everybody's Fool

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 8: Everybody's Fool

Music is love.

Authors note: I'm loving this story right now and I'm so devoted. Thank you for reading and reviewing. And a special thanks to Flare, they are freaking awesome.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

* * *

Everybody's Fool- Evanescence

* * *

* * *

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Kagome's pov

When you smiled, were you smiling just because-or because you were really happy? If you have done both, you'd know the difference.

Today, I decided to take a brake from my boyfriend, and hangout with the band. I missed them, even though we lived in the same house, they were all like brothers.

It's was still morning time right now, so I was drinking my coffee, when Kouga came down the stairs.

I was wearing regular skinny jeans and Inuyasha's favorite plain black hoodie. Today I skipped the make up and I wore black shoes.

"Hey bro," I greeted.

Kouga was wearing a white hoodie, and tan khaki shorts with sport sandals. His hair was in its usual high ponytail. I found it unfair how I had to cut my hair, but he kept his. His lighter blue eyes met my darker ones.

"Hey, Kags whatcha planning for today?" He smiled wolfishly.

"I was thinking, we'd go pick up Miroku's ring today on my bike." I stated.

Kouga's eye lit up. He, like me, had a thing for vintage.

"Can I drive?" he asked.

I agreed. He knew his shit when it came to guy junk and guitars. And I classified my Harley Davidson as a guy thing.

"So what's up?" I asked, casually.

He sat next to me and took a sip of my coffee, sneaky wolf.

"Just thinking about dumbass shit," he rolled his eyes.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that everyone is dating and fuck, I'm the only one who's alone, you know what I mean? I'm like what the hell am I doing?" He sighed.

I knew I had to do something. Kouga was an airhead; he rarely spoke about his feelings.

"It's happen soon Kouga, you'll meet a nice girl. You can't rush it or look, she'll find you. Now cheer up homeboy and let's get the ring." I play punched him.

He laughed at my macho act and nodded.

I walked into the cute shop I was in a while back with my brother and Jak. And as if on cue I saw Ayame. She was wearing a pink tank-top with white short shorts with sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She wore mascara, and a bit of foundation and blush. But she looked cute.

"Kagome, you're right on time." She smiled. '

I smiled back, "Yeah," I paused as my phone went off.

"Kouga, can you handle this? I need to take this."

He nodded and smirked as I walked off.

"Hello," I answered.

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha's voice.

I smiled immediately at my boyfriend's voice.

"Hmm?"

He laughed, "I fucking miss you babe,"

My heart did little flip flops inside.

"I miss you too."

"When can we hang out?" he asked.

I smiled once again at my puppy, "Well I'm still dealing with the bitch's-" Kikyo, "Shit. I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

He moaned on the other end, intimidating phone sex. "But..Kagome, I need you." He said over dramatically.

I started cracking up at the sound.

"Inuyasha, I'm at the mall picking up something for Miroku! Behave puppy."

I could hear him smiled into his cell, "Alright babe, I'll let you go, I'll see you later?"

"Yes."

Click.

Well what could I expect? We've been dating a total of three weeks now. I would not be the first one to say the 'L' word. But then again, it's been three weeks. I love him, but in love? I don't know. As friends we'd say we loved each other all the time. But that was love as a friend. Now we were in a relationship, and the meaning of the word changed a little bit. Plus we have not had sex yet either. Was that weird?

Anyways, what the hell am I at the mall for? Oh yeah, Sango's ring!

I ran back to the store to see a blushing Ayame and smirking Kouga. It didn't take me long to get their chemistry. So like the best fucking friend in the world I decided my side project from now on was to hook them up.

"Ayame, this is my friend Kouga. Kouga, this cutie is Ayame." I smiled.

Kouga gave me a thankful look.

"Nice to meet you," Ayame held out her small hand to Kouga.

He took her hand in his and grinned his famous wolf grin.

"It's really nice." He winked.

I internally laughed at the goofball.

Kouga walked into the mansion before happily.

Ayame and he had hit it off, and I left her his number. They'd be one cute as couple, not as cute as Inuyasha and I though.

We both walked into the wonderful living room of ours. Our house was fucking amazing, if I never mentioned.

Kouga sat in a black big ass bean chair. Hojo and Yuka were sitting laying together on the couch. They looked at us in question.

"What's up?" Hojo smiled.

"Just got back from the mall, since we have today off," I said.

Hojo raised an eyebrow at Kouga's way. I understood his lingo.

"He's happy because I'm going to hook his ass up with a hot redhead." I smirked.

Yuka laughed.

I loved our manager. She wasn't a pain in the ass.

Suddenly Kouga's phone went off. I amazingly tackled the wolf and took his phone. I recognized the number immediately as Ayame's.

Hojo and Yuka were now both like me in Kouga's big ass bean bag.

"Shut the fuck up, it's her!" I screamed.

Yuka and Hojo put their hands over their mouths as we clicked answer. Ayame was now on speaker. Yeah, not much has changed about us since we were no ones. We were still your typical teens.

"Hello?" a feline voice asked.

Kouga look at us desperately.

"Say hi, dumbass." Hojo whispered.

"Say hi, dumbass," Kouga repeated.

"Um, what, is this Kouga?" she sounded confused.

"Yeah..uhh..it is Kouga…" he starred at us again.

"LIE!" Yuka whispered.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" He said politely.

We all sweat dropped.

"It's Ayame, you know from the jeweler shop?"

Kouga looked at me. I rolled my eyes as Yuka covered her laughing.

"Say something!" I whispered.

"Oh Ayame, I'm sorry. That was weird—I mean, I didn't mean to say that—" he stopped when we all heard Ayame's giggles.

"It's alright Kouga," She stated.

Hojo hissed, "Ask her out smartass."

Kouga gave Hojo the finger and Yuka and I covered our mouths as we laughed our asses off.

"Um, Ayame, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or maybe go out with me sometime?" he blushed.

All our laughs stopped as we waited for the answer.

"Well Kouga we just met, but I'd love to."

Queue in Yuka and my silent happy dancing, Hojo smirked.

"Great, well I'm kind of busy, so I'll call you back tonight, if that's cool."

"Sure, bye."

Click.

"Well done you idiot!" I screamed.

"You're lucky you're a cute rock star." Yuka teased.

Suddenly Jakoustu walked in the door with two figures.

"Hey guys," Jak greeted, "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Onigumo, and his younger brother Naraku."

They looked pretty damn cute, I must say. Onigumo was a fucking catch! He was tan, taller, and sexy! His hair was a dark brown and he had dark brown eyes. He wore a white tank and blue shorts. Naraku was something different, he was the exact opposite but still very much attractive. Naraku had long wavy black hair, and pale skin, his eyes were a bold red. He wore a black t-shirt and white skinny jeans.

Jak beamed in total happiness, I couldn't be happier for my gay friend. It wasn't often he dated.

"Hey," Both new comers smiled.

"Let me introduce you to our little family here." Jak smiled.

He pointed toward Kouga.

"That sexy wolf demon is Kouga, he plays guitar, and he is straight and single. But don't worry baby, Kouga is like a little dumb brother to me." Jak winked.

He then pointed at Hojo and Yuka.

"This is our drummer Hojo, he's a cute quiet little rascal who doesn't like to be bothered. And this lovely lady is Yuka, our manager and his long time girlfriend, so she's off limits Naraku. Hojo is the mature one and Yuka is the one that keeps us sane."

And finally he pointed to me.

"And this is my baby sister, not blood but by heart, Kagome. She's our singer, and she's gorgeous, right? I'd turn straight for her if I didn't see her as a sister. Anyways she just got in a relationship, so she's off limits too." Jakoustu stated.

"So I'm guessing Naraku is straight?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah, I like chick man." Naraku chuckled.

"Did you invite more people?" A knowing Yuka asked.

"Yes, did I mention were having a few guest over! Prepare darlings." Jak winked.

We all groaned. Every time he said a few guest it meant he invited the world.

"Who?" Kouga asked.

"Well, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Bankoustu, Inuyasha, Ayumi, Alex, Eri, and basically any one else who's any one."

We all loved Jak but right now he was in his pre-Madonna mode.

"I'm going to see if Ayame can come," Kouga smirked.

"I'm going to call catering and get some people to decorate and dj." Yuka said running with her cell.

We could make this a kick ass party in two hours thanks to our amazing manager.

Hojo laughed, "I'll go lock up the studio and garage."

Hojo was uptight with personal items. He always made sure our shit was safe.

"I'll help Yuka." I smiled.

"I'll help get everyone fabulous!" Jak announced.

We all rolled our eyes/

We all grinned, people would start coming in about half an hour. We looked good and the place was already ready in those two hours. Did I mention we were kick ass?

We all completed a lot of shit, and Onigumo and Naraku helped decorate.

Yuka, Jak, and I were in my big ass bathroom getting ready while all the guys were in their own rooms.

Jak was true to his word when he said he'd get us fabulous.

Yuka's long bob was cut in which one end was longer than the other. We bleached one big thread of hair. She wore a purple cocktail dress with matching heals and accessories.

Jak decided to wear a black light button up long sleeve shirt with jeans. He wore sandals, since it was hot. His hair was up in its usual messy ponytail.

I wore a red mini skirt with a white tang top and matching heels, my hair was as usual in its black scene ways with silver high lights. Sometimes I wished I still had my long hair, but the show had to go on.

"Jakoustu," Naraku barged in.

He starred at me for a minute.

"Kagome, where's Jak?" He smirked, just like my boyfriend.

"He went to check up on everything," Yuka answered narrowing her eyes.

Shit was going down?

Naraku chuckled and nodded, with that he left.

What the hell was going on?

"Kagome, be careful around that guy, I don't know what it is, but I don't like him. I can't put my finger on it. But please trust me." She answered my unasked question.

Kouga came in with Hojo now.

Kouga was wearing brown skinny jeans and a hoodie. And Hojo wore a purple hoodie with black skinny jeans.

"People are starting to come in," Kouga stated.

"You look beautiful." Hojo said to his girl.

Inuyasha's pov

I smiled at the stupid ass text message I got for Jak. I'd get to see her today.

I wore a white button up shirt and regular baggy jeans. I wanted to look all man for her at this party.

I entered the fucking mansion she lived in with her friends and growled.

There she was next to that wolf guy from her band. I didn't like anyone around my women.

She looked around the packed rooms, scanning each and everyone, and so did the wolf.

I smiled as she finally spotted me, she looked hot.

"Inuyasha," She ran away from the wolf to my arms. I smiled and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much." I let out.

Damn I was so whipped.

"Can you help us with something," She asked.

Her eyes were big and excited, like always when she was on the prowl.

"What's up?"

The wolf answered, "We're looking for this girl I invited, and she's a wolf demon, red hair."

Oh, so they were just friends, all insecurity washed away. Before I could say something a tall red head ran up to the wolf.

"Kouga," she smiled.

"Ayame," he smiled back.

The red head wore black shorts, black boots, and a green top. She looked cute, but nothing compared to my girl.

Kouga looked at me and we both nodded. The two girls looked confused at our silent understanding but shook it off.

Kagome looked at me with her vixen eyes, this meant she was planning something, and it would be good.

She suddenly kissed me hard. It was very hot in here all of a sudden and my heart started pumping faster.

She whispered very seductively, "I have a surprise for you. You don't know how much I've missed you."

Shit, just like that I starred down at the bulge in my pants. This bitch had we wrapped around her fingers, and she knew it.

The party was fucking awesome, making out with Kagome, drinking with Kagome, grinding with Kagome, and just having a good time. Soon it was over and everyone was leaving.

Kagome looked at me, we were both a little drunk.

"Sleep over, puppy." She winked and ran off to the stairs.

Instincts kicked in and I ran after her through the huge house. Finally she led me to a room, but I didn't see her anymore in the dark room.

I turned as I saw her smiling and locking the door behind her.

"This is your room?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

She had three rooms in this big ass room.

When you first walked in you saw her bedroom, and next to it was a small living room. Then if you kept going there was a big closet and bathroom. It was cool and private.

Kagome's pov

Inuyasha walked around snooping of course and smelling around. I smirked at his pleased face when he smelled no men. It was really only my scent.

"It's nice," he smiled. "Do you want me to sleep in the living room thing?" He questioned.

I almost laughed. I wanted a lot more tonight. Maybe the drinks turned on my inner whore, but I was totally horny now and I was not a virgin either.

"Of course not," I grinned.

He looked at me really confused and cocked his head to the side, like he always does when he's confused.

"Alright Kags, tell me what your planning." He smirked.

I walked up to him slowly.

"Nothing," I giggled as I kissed him.

I think he finally got what I meant when he pulled me tight.

"Kagome, are you sure?" He asked seductively.

I didn't even respond when I kissed him roughly. No words were said as I wrapped my legs around his torso and he held onto me.

My lips connected to his as he sucked my tongue. I bet we both tasted like beer. But anyways this was just the treat. He then trailed kisses to my neck, I arched my back and moaned as he sucked and sucked that one spot.

"That's going to leave a hickey." I whispered.

He just laughed, and continued what he was doing.

Slowly our shirts came off. I tried to wrap my legs around him but my dumb ass skirt wouldn't let me. He growled at the article of clothes restricting us both. My eyes widened at the sound of tearing. Inuyasha was ripping my skirt of with his claws. I smiled at the thought.

"I like that skirt." I pouted.

He laughed, "Not as much as me,"

I grinned, "True,"

And the rest of night was amazing; I'm not the type to kiss and tell.

Inuyasha's pov

I rubbed my eyes, I just woke up. What the hell happened last night. I sported a goofy grin as I realized what happened last night. I got up and heard paper crumbling. Looking down my body, I found a piece of paper stuck with tape against my abs.

Inuyasha,

I would have loved to see your face this morning, but you looked so peaceful in your sleep. I went to a live show on the news, tune in channel thirty at 4 to watch it. By the way, we got a little fucked up last night. And this is the first time we've had sex. Anyways, I'll see you later. And there's a painkiller on the side of the bed for your hangover.

-Kagome

P.S. Payback's a bitch, right?

I laughed at the note and looked at the fucking clock; it was 3:59, just in time for the show.

I clicked on the TV to the channel and watched my girlfriend.

They decided to start the show with them playing their new song.

The band was going ham on this intro. Then Kagome walked in, she was wearing a white off the shoulder summer dress that ended above her knees. She wore no shoes.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that..."

I smirked at the lyrics, they were about Kikyo all the way. When Kagome kicked ass she went hard. She held on to the mic stand for her life. That was my girl. Her voice was powerful right now. Overall this was already a kickass song.

"Never was and never will be! Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled!"

Yeah this shit was about Kikyo. Note to self, don't piss Kagome off or you will awaken the amazing ass musical genius she is. And she will use it against you. Kagome walked over to the left and right as she sung this.

"Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder. Oh how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending but now I know she never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled!"

Everyone cheered at her. And tried to sing along the choir, I loved that feeling. She was in the moment and she was amazing. Nothing would stop her for this shit. She really deserved it.

"Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie!"

Everything had slowed down for those lines. Kagome was on playing on a grand piano now, set off to the side of the stage. This was fully her moment.

"I know the truth now, I know who you are and I don't love you anymore!"

Wow, I didn't know she could hit those high notes. She outdid this song.

"It never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled. It never was and never will be! You're not real and you can't save me! Somehow now you're everybody's fool."

And finally the song ended.

Damn.


	9. How To Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 9: How to love

Music is love.

Authors note: So I listen to a bit of everything and this song has been on the radio, and I fell for it. It's really cute, and nice to see him go soft.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

How To Love- Lil Wayne

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Miroku's Pov

I smiled; today we were all going to this a list club. It's been a month since Kagome picked up the ring for me. Tonight would be the fucking night Sango would be one more step to being completely mine.

I invited Sango's band and Kagome's band and their dates. Bankotsu was going with Eri, his fiancé. And Inuyasha was going with my sister of course. Kouga was going with this girl Ayame. Jakoustu was going with his boyfriend Onigumo. And Hojo was going with Yuka. Rin was just coming on her own to scope out the scene for any guys.

We'd all decided to meet at the club so right now I'm picking up my girlfriend.

I wore a black button up that was opened. It showed my white tank under it. And I wore some white skinny jeans with black shoes. On my neck, I had a long necklace with a staff pendent. My hair was usual like always.

I knocked the door of Sango's apartment. And she opened the door. Damn! She looked amazing. She wore hot pink skinny jeans and a white tank with a bunch of bracelets and a long necklace with a boomerang pendent. And some studded heals. She wore simple eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of pink eye shadow.

"Hey darling," I grinned.

She said nothing, and kissed and hugged me. I smiled internally.

"You look beautiful, my amazing Sango," I complimented.

She blushed.

"Let's get going, Miroku. I don't want to be late." She smiled.

We entered the club and went to the VIP area, where all our friends were at. We all decided to wear colored skinny jeans so we'd find each other.

Jakoustu greeted us first; he wore periwinkle skinny jeans and a black tank with shoes. His hair was up, like usual. He had a long necklace with a weird ass sword. And he smirked. Next to him was Onigumo, he wore grey skinny jeans, a white tank and shoes. He had a necklace with a white spider pendent. His hair was left down.

Next to them were Bankotsu and Eri. Eri wore yellow skinny jeans and a white tight ass shirt with black knee-length boots. She had a long necklace with sunglasses hanging on them. Bankotsu wore purple skinny jeans, and a white shirt with purple designs on it with black shoes. He wore a long necklace with a long sword pendent. His hair was braided in its usual shit.

Kouga greeted us next. He wore brown skinny jeans, a black hoodie, black shoes, and a long necklace with a wolf pendent. His hair was up in its usual ponytail. Ayame wore green skinny jeans, a black cami, and heels. Her necklace held a purple flower pendent. Her hair was let down.

I then spotted Hojo and Yuka. Hojo wore blue skinny jeans, a white hoodie and white shoes. He had a long necklace with a book pendent. Yuka wore black skinny jeans, a black and grey stripped hoodie and black snow boots. She had a bow tie pendent hanging against her breast.

Then Rin jumped us. Rin wore orange skinny jeans, a brown shirt, brown snow boots, and bangles. She had her hair up and in them were her signature orange drum sticks. She wore a long necklace with a tan dream catcher on it.

"Miroku!" She hugged me.

I was like an uncle to her.

"Hey kiddo, where's Inuyasha?" I asked.

I needed my bro here tonight for support.

"Uncle Inuyasha is on the way with Kagome." She smiled.

On cue, my best friend and sister walked in.

Inuyasha wore red skinny jeans, his favorite black hood, and black shoes. His hair was left down and he wore a long necklace with a dog pendent on it. My sister wore teal skinny jeans, a black cami, and ankle length black boots. She had a long necklace with a big purple jewel on it.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed in joy and ran into my arms.

I laughed at my little sister.

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Hey man,"

We did our secret handshake and grinned, causing Rin, Sango, and Kagome to roll their eyes.

"Hey Rin," Kagome smiled, "I brought you a date, you might like them. Let me introduce you to my friend Shingo, he's twenty-two. He helps me out in the recording studio.

I watched Rin's eyes light up at the sight of the guy. He had skater black long hair, and green eyes. He wore tan skinny jeans, and white shirt with black shoes. He wore the long necklace with a cat pendent. His ears were like Inuyasha's but they were black. He was a half cat demon.

"Hi," Rin said star struck.

Inuyasha smirked.

Rin looked at Inuyasha with a questioning glance.

He laughed, "I approve, once Kagome brought the idea I agreed. If I can trust this guy around my girlfriend I can trust him with my niece."

"What about dad?"Rin asked.

Kagome winked, "Rin, if you ever want something from fluffy, leave it to me. He would never not grant me anything. I got you covered."

Rin hugged Kagome. I smirked at the fact that Kagome was the younger one. Rin was only a year younger than Inuyasha and I opposed to Kagome who was two years younger.

"Thanks Kagome, I owe you big time!" Rin beamed.

She took Shingo's hand and ran off. I couldn't help but grin at what Kagome did.

Ayame giggled, "Let's get our asses out on that dance floor!"

"I second that girl friend!" Jakoustu winked.

All the girls and Jak dragged us out to the dance floor we were having a great time

Normal pov

"You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart. Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out how to love, how to love."

Kouga gripped Ayame's waist and smiled.

"Kouga…" she smiled.

"Yes?"

"You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever. Now you in the corner tryna put it together, how to love, how to love."

"I know we've been dating for a little while, but I think I love you." Ayame said.

Kouga paused, "I love you too Ayame."

The wolf youkai smiled at each other and kissed in contentment.

"For a second you were here. Why you over there? It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body. Like you never had a love, never had a love."

Rin giggled at Shingo. He was a good dancer and a great guy. Plus he was so attractive! The cat hanyou was to die for. He grinned at the human in his arms. She was too cute. He grinned at her.

"When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious but now your grown up. So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds without you being insecure"

Shingo gulped, "Rin, would you mind if I kissed you?"

Rin smiled, she had never been kissed before. She got on her tippy toes and kissed him sweetly.

"You never credit yourself so when you got older. It's seems like you came back 10 times over  
Now you're sitting here in this damn corner. Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder."

Yuka smiled at her boyfriend.

"This song is putting me in a mood," she smiled.

He grinned, "Let's get out of here,"

"Alright baby."

The two ran off happily.

"See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart. Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out how to love, how to love."

Jakoustu smiled into Onigumo's neck, for once everything was peaceful. Everyone was happy and mother Jak could calm himself.

"See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever. Now you in the corner tryna put it together, how to love, how to love."

Onigumo stared at his boyfriend, he was an amazing guy and probably the best guy he ever had. But was it too soon to say things like that? He decided he didn't care, and the two swayed.

"For a second you were here. Why you over there? It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body. Like you never had a love, had a love."

Eri blushed at the contact with Bankotsu. Her brown eyes met his blues.

"So tonight, it's Sango and Miroku's night. When are we going to have ours?" She teased.

"I will propose soon darling. I just want you to have the best. I want to do it right, I don't want to be in the band while you're alone at home. I want to be with you." Bankotsu admitted.

"You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions. The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions. But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions. You the one here talking to me. You don't wanna listen."

"Do you think we'll ever have babies?" she giggled.

"I don't know, whatever you want baby." He stated.

Bankotsu was the type of guy who spoiled the hell out of girls. And Eri was the type of person who would keep him on his toes. She was demanding, and he was giving. Her demanding personality made his giving one attract, they were different.

"But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin'. Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping, baby, so don't be mad. Nobody else trippin you see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook."

Sango smiled at her long time boyfriend. He kissed her neck slowly making her giggle.

"I love you Miroku, so much." She stated.

He smirked, "I love you more, my darling Sango. I just want tonight to be perfect."

"See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart. Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out how to love, how to love. See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever. Now you in the corner tryna put it together how to love, how to love."

She rolled her brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

His blue eyes filled with mischievous and he laughed. "You'll find out, hopefully you'll be pleased."

"Oooh, See I just want you to know that you deserve the best. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, yeah. And I want you to know, you're far from the usual, far from the usual."

Inuyasha held Kagome tighter; he smirked at the song choice. This song was the shit. Kagome swayed with him slowly, and content. They loved each other but not in love.

"Kagome?"

"hmm?"

"See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart. Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out how to love, how to love. See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever. Now you in the corner tryna put it together how to love, how to love."

"My brother wants you to come to America with us for our tour. He thinks we could be an amazing duet. What do you think about it?"

Kagome frowned, although they were known around the world. She wasn't too sure about leaving.

"I don't think I can, Inuyasha. This is something my whole band and manager will have to think about. Think about how many people we'd have to fly in."

"At least think about it," He sighed.

"See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart. Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out how to love, how to love. See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever. Now you in the corner tryna put it together how to love, how to love."

She smiled, "As long as I'm with you and have a mic, I'm fine Inuyasha, you know that. But I'm scared, my whole life is here. I haven't been to America like you."

Inuyasha hugged her, "Please don't make me go back there again without you. I made that mistake once, I can't do it again. I need you Kagome."

Kagome gulped, "We'll figure out something. I mean this won't affect us, will it? I just need you to understand. I can't go to America, Japan is my home."

"I know Kagome. The tour should be for a year though. Sesshomaru thought it would be better if you came. I want to be with you."

"I'll visit. Inuyasha, just, please don't leave me." Tears fell.

"Kagome, you know that'll never happen. Will you wait for me?" he asked.

Amber eyes met blue ones.

"Of course you fuck nut. I've always waited for you, and I have no problem with another year. If it's meant to be, we'll survive." She smiled.

He kissed her passionately.

"Oh Kagome,"

Sango's POV

"Miroku, want to sit down?" I asked politely.

He paused and looked around, this was confusing as hell.

Suddenly he took my hand.

"Sango, we've been together since August 14th 2007. Were high school sweethearts and even as a teenager I always knew I'd love you. When I first saw you I already knew, I'd have to make you mine."

Tears collected in my brown young twenty year old eyes at his words. My boyfriend bent down on one knee.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" I cried.

He smiled, "I just wanted to know, if you'd spend the rest of your life with me. Sango, will you make me the happiest guy in the world by marrying me?"

That's when the flood gates rolled out. Holy shit, he just proposed. My head started spinning.

"Miroku, yes, I'll marry you in every life. Oh God!"

He slipped a beautiful silver band on my finger. It had three pink diamonds on it. The biggest was in the middle in the shape of a heart.

"I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too Miroku. Oh my God, I love the ring, it's beautiful." I cried like a baby.

My fiancé hugged me and chuckled.

"Don't cry darling, everything is fine now." He kissed my forehead.

My heart did little flip flops.


	10. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 10: Goodbye

Music is love.

Authors note: I love this song.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

Goodbye- Kristina Debarge

My Immortal- Evanescence

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Kagome's Pov

So Inuyasha had been gone for a month, and I was all alone. Damn life sucked right now. Sango had left with Miroku. They were engaged; of course he went with her. I'm proud of him though, they had an amazing relationship. Rin left and she and Shingo hit it off. He followed her to America. I knew they'd be a great couple. And Sesshomaru left too. Bankotsu took Eri with him too.

Yuka and Hojo were still going strong. And Kouga had proposed to Ayame. I know it was fast but, apparently youkai roll like that, he said she was his mate or some soul mate shit like that. She was a cool girl, and she moved in. Jakoustu and Onigumo were having a fantastic time. They acted like parents. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Onigumo moved in too.

Right now we were taking a break from the music scene and decided to take time for our personal lives. And that fucking sucked cause everyone in Japan was happy with their significant other.

I lay in bed sadly. All I did was fucking mope all the time, I hated it. I never realized how much I missed Inuyasha before. But back then my band distracted me. Now I was truly alone.

I was about to go to sleep when my phone rang, it was a boyfriend. I smiled.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey baby," I smiled.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I miss you. I'm horny. I'm laying in bed. I'm lonely. And I'm so fucking bored."

He laughed at my complaints. I rolled my eyes as I heard people speaking English behind him. Fuck America for stealing my man from me. I sighed at my stupidity. It wasn't America's fault. I'm sorry America.

"I miss you too. Well, there's only eleven more months left and I'll be right there. You know you can always visit."

I grinned, "I will. How about tomorrow? Just tell me when and where."

"You fuck nut, you're so quick to see me."

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend." I said slowly as if I was talking to someone stupid.

He laughed a lot, "You bitch! I'm not stupid."

That caused me to crack up.

We both got silent.

"Miami, 9:30." He said.

I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to go, I'll talk to you when I can."

"Okay, bye Kags."

We hung up.

"YUKA!" I screamed and ran to Hojo and her room.

"Kagome, what is it?" a concerned Yuka questioned.

I happy danced.

"I need a fucking ticket for 9:30 to Miami for tomorrow. I'm going to see my boyfriend bitches!" I cheered.

Yuka simply laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight was not that bad, in fact it was chill. I was too excited right now. I looked around for my amazing ass boyfriend.

I found him….with another girl beside him?

What the fuck? Shit is going down.

The girl was really tall and blonde, her eyes were blue and her skin was pale. She was wearing Inuyasha's favorite black hoodie that I should be wearing and jeans with snow boots. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back. It was winter time now.

Next to her Inuyasha stood, his hair was up in a ponytail. He wore a red hoodie and regular jeans with shoes.

He finally spotted me.

I was wearing black sweats, black sport sandals, and a big white hoodie. My hair was in its usual rock star look. And I wore no makeup.

He ran over to me and hugged me. I smiled at the embrace of my boyfriend. I said nothing as I pulled the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

Finally we were out of breath. He smiled at me.

"I have someone I want you to meet," he said excited.

I nodded, as he led me to the tall blonde.

"This is my girlfriend Kagome," Inuyasha smiled.

The girl offered me her hand and I shook it.

"Oh Inuyasha she's so little and cute! She so Tokyo! I'm Katie."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Katie smiled, "I'm Inuyasha's singing partner, but hopefully if things go well I'll be a permanent member. But Kagome, I'm a really big fan of yours. And as a follow singer I have to say you're one of my role models."

So the bitch wanted to kiss up to me? I felt like Inuyasha's jealously rubbed off on me. Maybe I was being paranoid?

"Thank you, Katie." I said.

I did not like this bitch. She was fake as hell. I sensed another Kikyo type here.

Inuyasha smiled, "Let's get your shit to the car."

My boyfriend carried my suitcase to the car. And he sat in the driver's seat. The bitch was quick and took my rightful seat next to him, so I had to sit in the back.

"So Kagome, what do you want to do in America?" Katie asked.

"Just hang out with my brother, boyfriend, and friends."

She frowned, "You don't care for the sights?"

Now I was getting pissed. How are you going to wear someone else's boyfriend's jacket, steal the seat next to him, sing with him when that should be me, and try to suck up to you. I'm not stupid. No one does this unless their Kikyo. I was beyond suspicious of this girl.

I laughed coldly, "Um no, if I did I'd be here and you wouldn't even know our names."

Inuyasha looked at me with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, get the fucking hint, I'm so fucking pissed." I said in Japanese so the bitch wouldn't hear.

His ears pulled up and his eyes widened. Katie quieted getting my tone of voice.

Xxxxxxxx

Finally he and I separated from the blonde chick I didn't like.

"Kagome," He sighed trying to hug me.

I pulled away from his failed embrace.

"Who the hell is she? What the fuck has been going on! You look so fucking guilty right now Inuyasha! Ex-fucking-plain yourself now or I'm walking." I screamed.

"She's my singing partner. Kagome, she and I are nothing in real life. But in the public we're together. She's being used to get me publicity. I swear I don't have any feelings for her." He sat down on his bed.

I frowned, "And what the fuck are we publically?"

He grimaced, "I'm cheating on you with her publicly."

I closed my eyes, "Have you kissed her? Have you hugged her? Have you fucked her? Tell me what the fuck is going on." I said calmly as possible.

"Yes we've kissed and hugged…" He paused.

I frowned.

"Answer the other question." I said looking at my feet.

The long pause was the worst of my whole life. Even worse than when we were signed, my heat was beating fast and in my soul I already knew what he would say.

He gulped, "Yes Kagome. Yes I cheated on you with her. It was a mistake."

I felt my heart shatter into little pieces. And the pain became too much for me to be angry anymore.

I sighed, "No Inuyasha, you were a mistake. This whole relationship was fucking stupid. It's fucking done Inuyasha. Don't you ever fucking contact me. Don't bother trying cause I'll guarantee your ass will be so dead."

The anger was flashing through both of our eyes now. And I don't know why, for him. He has no right to be angry. He grabbed both of my arms now and looked me dead in the eyes. What an asshole.

"Kagome, don't do that. Don't you fucking get that I'm in love with you? You're my best friend, and now I'm in love with you. Don't take away those two roles I need in my life." He roared.

My heart nearly exploded. How is he going to cheat and then say that? I love him too, so much. But this is too much shit for anyone. He has to be the same person everywhere he goes when it comes to me. I don't like his bullshit.

I sighed, "Inuyasha you say you love me, yet you cheat. You say you miss me but you have her. And you say you love your job because it's your passion. You lost you self somewhere along the way. It's not about the music in your job anymore. And you know that. So I'm going to give you two options and I hate doing this because I know once upon a time you used to love what you did. But now you have no morals, there's no Inuyasha there anymore in that body. So I want you back as yourself. Choice one, you can leave this music business and I'll give you another chance; it'll be like everything used to. Or choice two, keep doing what you're doing just don't fucking involve me in it anymore in anyways other than professional."

He looked at me dumbfounded.

That's when I blew up. My aura was growing now and since I was a miko I knew for a fact it was hurting him. It slowly killed him right now. But if I used it as a weapon he'd be dead in a second.

"INUYASHA! WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE THE MUSIC OR ME? YOU CAN'T DO BOTH BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDEL IT." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I can't lose either. I love them both." He whispered.

The anger in my body reached its peak.

I smiled venomously, "Then fuck you. If I don't matter at all that's cool. Just know that I was in love with you. But you, you fucking disgust me. Goodbye Inuyasha."

With that I started walking, fuck the suitcase of clothes, fuck the plane ride, and fuck my aching heart. I wanted him to following me, to come get me back, to make me turn around and cry into his arms. I wanted him to tell me he'd never do this to me again. Was I not worth the chase? Did he not care enough to come after me? My heart yearned for him to come. But my brain was pissed off and walking off. I don't know what I'm going to do.

And I called myself a cab, and gave the guy instructions to the airport. Thank god I remembered to bring my purse or I'd be stuck here. My pride would never let me go back to that room to get anything left behind.

And in that cab I broke down sobbing. It's like the anger disappeared and now the full force of pain came. The only thing I could regret was thinking this would work out.

Inuyasha was not only the guy I was in love with, he was my best friend, I loved everything about this guy. And he was the one who hurt me. I sighed, thinking about how I don't have a ticket back home and pulled out my phone to the one person in this country that could help me out.

"Hello?" I sniffed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" I heard his voice slightly pissed now.

"Miroku, I need your help." The tears poured out.

"Where are you?" My brother questioned.

"Going to the airport, I need you there as soon as possible. Please come alone." I begged.

"I'm already putting my shoes on, are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"No, everything is fine. I just need to get home, I just don't feel right here, you know." I faked a laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku got me back home with a few lies and calls. And I landed back in Japan in a few hours.

Kouga would come pick me up. He sensed me and quickly ran over and hugged me.

"Your bags?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to get home."

Another month has passed. And let's just say I lived in my room. I told no one what happened and I slept and cried most days. My black hair grew a lot. It was so healthy, and now went down to my boobs. I cut out my silver highlights that reminded me of him.

Jak walked in my room with Kouga and Hojo. They all looked pissed off.

"Kagome I know something is wrong, and you don't want to tell us but you need to stop this shit now." Jak said as if he were my mother.

"Our break is off, and we need you Kagome for our band." Kouga stated.

"And we all miss you. Tell us what happened." Hojo ordered.

I gulped; this was like high school all over again, when they'd be my protective ass force.

I sighed, and tears poured out. Kouga immediately took my right side while Jak took my left and Hojo sat in front of me. They were all hugging me. I smiled a broken one.

"He cheated." I whispered.

Some of the pain went down. I guess talking about it did help.

Hojo got up and walked somewhere and Jak frowned.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Jak whispered.

"I already hurt him enough," I grinned.

"Your aura got the best of you huh?" Kouga smirked.

"Yeah." I laughed.

Hojo returned with a notebook and pen.

He smiled, "I know it's soon. But Kagome fuck that jerk, you have us. And we need you. Tell the whole world about your story."

He winked as he set the notebook and pen on my lap.

"Karmas a bitch, right?" I smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Kouga smiled.

I laughed, "That's what our next album will be called. I already have a bunch of ideas boys."

"Hell yeah!" Jak cheered.

"Let's kick ass." Hojo grinned.

"Let's do this." Kouga nodded.

I laughed at my guys. I have forgotten that writing lyrics was my escape. It made my troubles go away. And my band mates made me realize that this is where I belong. Writing my shit, singing and kicking ass, not here alone, I was better than that. And I'd make sure everyone would know that you don't cheat and expect me to bitch all day. I'd comeback with a bang.

"Thanks guys," I hugged them.

Another month later Yuka got us on a live TV concert. When I told her what happened, she just said 'hell hath a women scorned' and set to work. She did amazing.

"Hello Tokyo! This is our newest album we are playing today! I love you all Tokyo. This is my home, were I was raised and born. And I need to thank you all, the fans. Half of the profits made on this whole thing will be given to a cancer charity as well! And I hope you like the new things because we worked our butts off creating this concert for you!"

They applauded.

The cameraman lens showed the big audience.

I smiled as the music began and everyone watched me. My hair was put in a high ponytail now that it was long enough. I had extensions so when put down it came to my belly button. My makeup was very natural. I wore a gold short dress with heels.

"Am I supposed to put my life on hold because you don't know how to act? And you don't know where your life is going? Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken-hearted in a corner cryin'? Pardon me if I don't show it!"

I smirked at the lyrics. This verse was written by Jak. He wanted attitude for this song. I thought it be a kick ass metal song but he said let's make it pop.

"I don't care if I never see you again! I'll be alright. Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together. But either way, baby, I'm gone."

I rolled my hips with every note hit. This verse was by me.

"I'm so over it, I've been there and back! Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering. I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag! Got me with my girls and we're singin' it Sing!"

That was all Jak's writing. He loved the idea of the song.

"Na na na na, na na na na. Hey hey hey, Goodbye! Na na na na, na na na na. Hey hey hey, Goodbye!"

That part was written by Kouga. When we wrote it we just passed the notebook around and put stuff down.

"Cut my hair cause it reminded me of you. I know you like the long do. Had to switch up my attitude up. Thinkin' of changin' up how I ride. No more on the passenger side. Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it."

I personally didn't get this verse. But it was by Hojo.

"I don't care if I never see you again! I'll be alright. Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together. But either way, baby, I'm gone."

I smiled into the mic and everyone watched.

"I'm so over it, I've been there and back! Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering. I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag! Got me with my girls and we're singin' it Sing!"

Everyone in the small audience was dancing their asses off. I laughed at the thought.

"H-hey, H-hey, H-hey, Goodbye!"

I danced around the stage holding that mic as if my life depended on it.

"I'm so over it, I've been there and back! Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering. I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag! Got me with my girls and we're singin' it Sing!"

Everyone sang the choir with me.

"Na na na na, na na na na. Hey hey hey, Goodbye! Na na na na, na na na na. Hey hey hey, Goodbye!"

I bowed at I hit that last note. And the stage got dark once again. I ran over to change the outfit I was wearing for the next set.

The light came back on and everyone now say me with my curly long hair down. I was wearing a white gown. It was see through and earthy.

The mic was attached the grand piano I was currently playing. This song I wrote by myself. I fell in love with the song after writing it.

Everyone was silent as my finger cascaded each key.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here."

With this song, I was letting people in. I was afraid. I was hurt. I was in pain. And they'd feel in reflecting off of this song I poured my heart into.

"And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real! There's just too much that time cannot erase!"

No matter what I did, I couldn't forget Inuyasha. Everything reminded me of him and I hated it. I've never hurted this badly before. It was him. He wouldn't leave my thoughts and it killed me.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears! And I held your hand through all of these years…"

This verse was about our friendship. I was there for everything in his life. I've always supported him.

"But you still have all of me…"

He had a part of me with him no matter what just like I did with him. I didn't want anyone else but him. I looked down to the tattoo of his name on my wrist. I wouldn't get it removed. It hurts now, but I'd regret taking it out now. I heard applause at this line and grinned. They loved it. My voice sounded amazing right now.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."

This verse was all about him changing who he was. What if I was in love with the Inuyasha I once knew? And this body was just something for now. He used to love music; he used to hate everything that got in its way. When he started it he always told me to sat real, that the people should love you for your music not the publicity shit. Now he was lost in the fame.

"These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."

Everyone had teary eyes. And I smiled a bit at the reactions.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years."

I stayed looking at the piano. My eyes were watery now.

"But you still have all of me."

That note was cut short.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone."

My fingers were working magic now on my piano. The tears were flowing free as I put my whole in this.

"But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!"

I held out the whole note as the stage light came on again. The guys started playing. Another person appeared next to me to play piano and I got up. I closed my eyes holding out the final note and walked front and center.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears! And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…"

I dropped to my knees as their playing stopped.

"All of me..."

The piano started again. My eyes were open now clearly blue and crying.

"Me…"

All eyes were now on me.

"Me…"

I faded out as the piano played.

When the last note was hit there was silence. I stayed on the floor with my eyes close. Did they not like the song? The silence was strong. And finally they clapped.

I opened my eyes to see everyone standing, teary eyed and clapping.

I smiled into the microphone and everyone cheered.

I laughed into the mic now and smiled the brightest smile I could muster.

"Thank you Japan and to all those watching we have twelve more acts coming up after this commercial and break."

I smirked. I don't know how Yuka did her stuff but this was an amazing gig. We all went back stage and got ready for the next songs. While we were back stage we had Ayame sing some stuff. Ayame learned a little guitar from Kouga and she sang well. So we decided her start would be here with us.

I don't know why but I really wished he was watching this.


	11. She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 11: She will be loved.

Music is love.

Authors note: I can never stop singing this song.

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

She will be loved- maroon 5

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Kagome's point of view

It's been a few months since our last album destroyed the charts. We killed it. And with that we decided to take another brake. It was nice, because these past months had been killer.

I wanted time for myself and I was so determined to find someone I could do it with.

I haven't talked to the asshole since the day I left him in Florida. Hey, we were just kids, right? I did move on though. I met an English demon named Goku while on vacation. He was a great guy I remember how I'd met him months ago.

flashback!

_Today I decided to check out some bar. I decided it was time to move on and I was on the prowl tonight. _

_My hair had grown really fast thanks to my miko powers. It was straight and scene cut to my belly button. I was so happy about it being long, it felt well._

_I wore a gold summer dress. It was really cute. And some sandals since we were around England's beaches, it was a nice vacation._

_I smirked cockily as I entered the bar. It was packed. I walked to the bar ready to get this night started when someone next to me got my attention. _

_He was freaking hot. He had black spiked hair and red eyes. He was really pale too and had a perfect face. He was tall and muscular. He was too beautiful to be human. But just as I realized this I realized he was a bat demon._

_He looked at me and winked. _

_His face was all too familiar I just didn't know where I knew this guy from. I blushed because I realized I was staring._

_He smiled, showing his brilliant fangs, and walked over to me. I held my breath; no way would this guy talk to me._

_"Hey," he cleared his throat._

_"Hey," I blushed._

_"I'm Goku." He held out his hand. His accent was so attractive!_

_I smiled now, "I'm Kagome." _

_He shook my hand and smirked. He just stared at my face for a long time._

_"Kagome, I'm sorry but, I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before." _

_I nodded dumbly and he just laughed. _

_"I thought you were familiar too." I shrugged._

_"Kagome…as in Kagome Higurashi?" Goku's eyes widened._

_I nodded._

_"Oh you're that singer!" _

_"Yeah, I'm from Japan." I giggled._

_He smiled, "I thought so. You don't look from around here. You know, I'm quite a shining star here as well. I actually sing in England and in America. That's where I'm well known."_

_I rolled my eyes, "I only like Japan as of now. I'm not the kind to really travel. But I'm just on vacation now." _

_He nodded and grinned. _

_"Ah you sound resentful." He teased._

_I smirked, "Well, yes, the one time I left Japan I found my singer boyfriend cheating. So I guess leaving home reminds me." I admitted. _

_He chuckled, "A stupid lad isn't he? Why on earth would anyone cheat on you? You might not travel but your band and name does. You have fans here."_

_end flashback!_

And from day one he and I have gotten to know each other. I extended my stay in England and actually, I moved here for the summer.

He was a good guy and a great person.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

I looked up to see him.

He smiled as he took the seat next to me. A thing about bat demons, which you might need to know is that Vampires are based on them. Bat demons do drink blood, but it's not a need. It's a treat to them. They also don't like the direct sun. But the can stand it. They do have wings and turn into big bats in their demon form. But they stay normal in their human one. And they are always pale no matter what.

He gave me a look that told me he had a complete surprise. He acted like such a kind I couldn't help but know his every thought.

"What is it?" I laughed knowingly.

"I wrote you a song." He cleared his throat.

Without a word he picked me up and his black wings came out. A plus about hanging with a bat demon, you don't need a car.

In a few minutes we were at a recording studio. His band was all there set up and grinning. He took his place on stage and began.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles. And wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more."

This song was obviously about me. I mean this was about my past relationship and my healing process. I told him all about Inuyasha. And everything that went down in the past. Right now Goku and I were only friends. I leaned on him.

And it killed me doing it because I knew he wanted more. Goku really liked me, and I got that clear. But I wasn't sure that I was really over Inuyasha. I mean I fell in love with Inuyasha. Goku was a great, perfect mannered friend. And I wasn't sure if I was ready to be his. We talked about it times before but we never did anything about it.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. She will be loved."

Tears sprang to my eyes. Goku was too good for someone like me. I didn't want to hurt him. That was the last thing I wanted. I loved the person he was though. And in a short time I got to know him. He was amazing and so talented.

"Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore!"

Those lines broke me. I knew that he wanted more.

"It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open. You can come anytime you want."

So he was saying he'd always wait for her. He wanted to love her. He wanted to be that guy she wanted.

But the only one I wanted still, and always was Inuyasha. He was the one guy I couldn't forget. I mean, he's my bestfriend. I know every detail about this man. And he knows me better than I know myself. And that's why I just couldn't give Goku a time or day. I'd break his heart.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain! Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved!"

I realized how fucking stupid I looked right now. He was singing about how much he cared about me and all I could think about is Inuyasha. The guy who hurt me. I'm a dumb bitch! Goku held on to the mic and grinned now. He was happily singing his heart out. Did I mention that I'm a complete bitch?

"I know where you hide alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. Yeah..."

His voice was amazing, but like in every way, I thought Inuyasha was way better. Inuyasha wouldn't have wrote anything like this though, he didn't appriciate me.

"Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful..."

Goku stopped singing and the music stopped. My heart started to pound quickly. He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. Without a word, he kissed me. I didn't know what to fucking do. Like shit. I'm so stupid. Here's another sexy guy singing to my every will to love him and I didn't care less. I didn't know how to react and I just did what I thought I should. I kissed him back. The sexy bat demon looked at me and smiled and jogged back to his mic.

"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved..."

The band stopped and waited to see what I'd do. It was painfully awkward.

Goku beamed, "Well-" he waited.

I got up and smiled, "Well, it-it's a good song. I love your vocals." I stated.

His smile fell and he sighed.

"Kagome, cut the bullshit and tell me what your thinking, love."

Oh his amazing accent. My heart fluttered at his voice.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I was frozen.

He rolled his eyes, "Guys, can you all give us a moment alone?"

As soon as he said this, the whole group scattered outside.

I frowned at the unhealthy silence that filled the room.

"Say something." I whispered.

He sighed, "What do you want me to say Kagome? That I like you? That I know you will not give me a chance? I don't bloody give a damn!" he yelled.

Goku walked up to me and held me arms. He looked down to meet my eyes. The tears weren't stopping anytime soon.

"Look at me, darling. Tell me, what can I say? What can I do to make you want me too? What the hell can I not offer?" he begged.

"Goku, it was always Inuyasha. I loved him for as long as I can remember. You're too good for me, really.. I don't.. I don't think it's right. I don't want to hurt you. You're too good of a person."

His red eyes glowed for a moment. This was not a good sign.

"I'll bloody show you a good man." he said in a demonic voice.

Oh shit, his demon was over coming him. His grip on my arms tightened and it started to draw blood.

Tears rolled of my cheeks, as I hysterically tried to get out of his grip. I didn't want to hurt him with my miko power. He'd die if i did.

"Goku, stop! Please." I sobbed.

He chuckled, it was so unlike him.

"You are going to know Kagome, what it's like to mess with me."

I screamed as I felt his fangs penatrate my skin. This was a horrible pain. I was going to die or something. If only Inuyasha were here...


	12. Lady Marmalade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 12: Lady Marmalade.

Music Is Love.

Authors note: I can never stop singing this song. Like I love the group they used, their vocals jsut blended in so freaking perfect and it's just a sexy song. I speak french too, so I understand it. It's But check it out. And about the Pink v. Christina, who cares? There both kickass artists!

Fictional bands:

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

Lady Marmalade- Pink, Christina, Lil Kim, and Mya.

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Inuyasha's point of veiw.

So the group was heading back to Japan for the music awards. Rin and Katie flew in a few weeks earlier because she was in a preformance. I laughed when I found out Rin would be rapping. I knew Kikyo would be in it too, and Kagome.

Kagome-I haven't spoke to her since that day. I knew I deserved everything she said and did. I was an ass. But it was too late to get her back. She started dating some english singer. And they looked pretty dammned happy.

With Katie, I bitched everyone out and told her to stay out of my personal life. I needed to get my shit together. And that CD that The Forgotten put out has helped me realize. I know Kagome had written every song on that. I bought it and really listened. It was heart breaking, and an amazing thing. But Kaogme made it, I was not surprised. Kagome was always a musically brilliant.

Right now I was in a limo was Rin, Shingo, Sango, Katie, Miroku, Bankoustu, Eri, and Sesshomaru. It was pretty packed in here. All the guys were wearing black tuxs with different colored ties. Mine was of course red, Miroku had purple, Bank had yellow, Shingo had white, and Sesshomaru went with black.

The girls all looked great.

There was Rin, she had her hair done in a fancy bun. And she wore a white dress to match Shingo. Her dress was sleevless and pretty damn simple. But her make up was bold. Her lips were painted red and her eyes were painted with mascara. She wore a bunch of bangles. She was the first to walk out of the limo, arm in arm with Shingo.

Sango, for the first time ever wasn't wearing pink. Holy shit. She was wearing a halter purple dress with sparkles. Her outfit consitsted of purple and silver. She wore litttle make up, just purple eye shadow and mascara with lip gloss. Her hair was put to the side in a long braid. She came out next with Miroku. Her engagement ring was shinnning.

Eri wore a yellow strap simple dress. Her hair was curled and put up. She walked with Bank.

Sesshomaru walked out next, he came to accompany Katie because I refused to walk her down the red carpet. She wore a black goddess like gown. Her hair was in a side pony-tail. She wore foundation and red lipstick with mascara.

And finally I walked out.

My heart almost stopped at the sight. There just feet away, was Kagome. She looked amazing.

She wore a navy blue dress that stopped above her knees. Her long hair was curly and put in a ponytail. Next to her in a black tux was her boyfriend.

She smiled at him as pictures were being taken of her. And then her gaze caught mine. Something was off about her. I walked a bit closer to examine. Her boyfriend was really clueless to me being around and so was she. And then I saw it.

Her normally beautiful ocean blue eyes weren't blue anymore. They were a piercing red. It was so unlike Kagome. She hated contacts. She just smiled at her boytoy and laughed when asked questions. I watched as Miroku went up to his sister. Miroku had the same eyes as Kagome. He'd have to notice.

The three talked and Miroku returned to my side with Sango in tow.

"Inuyasha, somethings fishy." Sango stated.

Miroku nodded, "Her normally pink aura has a red tinge around it. It's not a good thing to have. Something is going on."

I sighed, "There's nothing I can do about it Miro. You know I would but I can't. She hates me."

Sango hugged me suddenly, "She did me a favor, and now I'm going to repay it. Inuyasha, that girl may be Kagome, but she's different. There is something going on and I sense it. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, so please help her."

Miroku nodded, "He's a bat demon."

Sango stated, "Their tricky, and stong types. Most humans have no way of defending themselves against them. They play mind tricks. Inuyasha we need to investigate this."

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared, "Yes, we know Sango. His scent tells us what he is. But do not do anything now. I will personally handel this, I can assure you that Miroku."

Miroku nodded really frim.

The bastard wasn't someone who backed out of promises.

xxxxxx

The awards were really boring. We won some awards, and it was cool but it didn't matter as of now. Rin and Katie had left us to get on stage. None of us knew what the four were planning. So this should be amazing.

We watched the dark stage. And we heard Rin's voice with snapping.

"Where's all mah soul sistas? Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas." Rin said.

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista!" Katie's voice echoed. The lights came and we watched.

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge."

Katie wore a green and black lace corset and matching black boy short underwear. Her lace leggings went up to her theigh, and she wore ankle length black boots. Her hair was all out there and straight. In her blonde hair, she had several green highlights She had a giant bow in her hair. Her blue eyes were laced with thick eyeliner and crazy green mascara. Her lips were painted pink. Katie had the curvy body most girls wanted, she had d-cup breast, big thieghs, short legs, and hips. She walked down the stage that was set up as the Moulin Rouge. This was going to be sexy.

"Struttin' her stuff on the street."

Katie grinded against a back up dancer.

"She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh"

She snapped and walked to the center of the stage and danced seductivly.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)."

We heard all four voices but no one came out to make an appearence. All eyes were on Katie who was now on a stipper pole doing exotic dancing.

"Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea). Creole lady Marmalade"

Katie spun around as we all watched. No wonder they had to leave early the dancing was really hard and so sexy.

"What What, What what." Rin's voice echoed.

"ooh oh."

Katie sang preforming another move.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

She touched her body during the french lines and got back on the pole.

"yea yea yea yea." Rin's voice echoed again.

At this Katie landed on her knees, legs open and the stage got dark around her. She was on the right side of the stage anyways. now only center stage was lit.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up." Kikyo's voice rang out.

Kikyo wore red stars over her nipples and black tight leather pants. Her hair was put down in crazy ass culrs with a top hat with a red ribbon around it. Her hair also had tons of red highlights. She wore knee length black boots. Her brown eyes were lined in red, and her eye shadow was black. The rest of her face was covered in foundation and her lips were nude. She had a skinny body. Her breast were probably b-cup, and her ass was normal. But she did have long legs and a flat stomach.

"Boy drank all that Magnolia wine."

She laid in a couch now on left stage.

"All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens yeah."

She perked her own breast up and winked. Now only right and left stage were lit.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah). Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea). Creole lady Marmalade."

All four voices sung out. I smirked at the preformance this was hot. Kikyo touched her body and swayed her hips seductivly.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what). Voulez vous coucher avec moi!"

Kikyo and Katie did the same moves now, a dance routine at the french words. It darkened again on the left and right stage and now only center was lit again.

"yea yea uh."

Rin walked out. I swear it took everything out of the bastard not to ruin the show. And Shingo was going nuts.

Rin wore a black and orange bikinni top. She had on a black fedora with an orange ribbon around it. She was the only one with a mic, everyone else had the ear piece on. Rin wore gloves up to her elbow, they were lace and black. She didn't were any tights unlike Katie. Instead Rin wore black boots up to her theighs. Rin's hair was straight and neat with a ton od orange highlights. Her eyes shadow was outragous with a lot of colors and her lips were glossed. Rin was petite, like she always has been. She was only 5'2. She was really skinny but managed to keep some hips, and ass. Her breast were about a-cup. But I was proud right now because she never went all out. Sesshomaru would be so pissed. I smirked at the thought.

"He come through with the money and the garter bags. I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours?"

Rin swayed her little hips and grabbed her crouch while dancing.

"Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes."

Rin sat in a chair center stage with her legs wide open. Yeah the bastard father would have a fit.

"4 bad ass chicks from the.."

The whole stage lit up now showing Kikyo and Katie.

"Moulin Rouge!"

They sung.

"hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas."

I laguhed at Rin sung-rap that line. She was so small. It was amusing.

"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass bottle case the meaning of expensive taste."

She stood up a kicked the chair.

"if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya. Mocha Chocalate-a what? Real Lady Marmalade."

She sung and danced.

"One more time C'mon now!"

Rin put her free arm in the air.

"Marmalade..."

Kikyo ran next to Rin and so did Katie. Rin was now on her knees while Kikyo was on the left and Katie on the right. Kagome's voice rung out.

"Lady Marmalade..."

Kikyo and Katie put their hand up signalling center stage.

"Marmalade..."

The three sung.

"hey Hey Hey!"

Kagome's voice rung out.

She strutted down the stage, she was holding a mic too with black gloves that only reached her wrist. Kagome wore a all back corset that ended at her belly button. Her C-cup brest were pushed up. She wore black boy shorts and boots that came to her knees. Her hair was in Miley Cyrus beach waves, that went to her belly button, under a black top hat. Her eyes were lined with black and she had the smokey eye look. Her lips were glossed. Kagome had a slender body, she always had. She had regular size boobs and a nice ass, her stomach was flat. Her legs were really long, like Kikyo's. But Kagome was only five foot tall. I felt my little buddy twitch at the sight. She looked amazing.

"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth!"

She pushed her chest out anf bended down a bit, as she slowly walked to the other girls.

"color of cafe au lait alright!"

She twirled.

"Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,"

She met up with the other girls and the all lined up.

"More-more-more!"

Kagome bent down as she hit all her notes.

"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5!"

Kikyo continued.

"Sleepin' the grey flannel life!"

Katie swayed her hips.

"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,"

Kagome sung. Her voice was the strongest of the group.

"More-more-more!"

They all sung.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh). Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea). Creole lady Marmalade!"

They all did a dance routine now. Damn. This was the sexiest thing ever.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea). Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)."

They all did the same moves Kikyo and Katie did earlier in the song.

The four all started to walk out together but stopped midway.

"Kagome." A voice rung out. It belonged to Rin but it was a recording.

"oh Leaeaa Oh!"

Kagome stalked up the steps leading to back stage while singing, she stood at the top step in the middle.

"Kikyo." The voice runf out again.

"Lady Marmalade!"

Kikyo walked up to the stairs, a few stairs below Kagome she stood on the left.

"Rin." The voice rung out.

"hey Hey! uh uh uh uh.."

Rin copied Kikyo's movement to the steps, but on the right.

"Katie." The voice announced.

"Ohh ohh ohh."

Katie sung, she walked to the bottom step in front of Kagome.

"Rot wailer baby..." Rin said.

"Baby!"

Katie sung.

"Moulin Rouge..." Rin sung.

"Ohh!"

Kagome harmonized.

"Misdemeanor here..." Rin grinned.

"Creole Lady Marmalade!"

They all sung putting their arms up.

"Yes-ah...!"

The all struck a pose as the lights dimmed.

The crowed went crazy.

The lights came back on and this was the last award of the night, best video.

I frowned, seeing Kagome's boyfriend.

"Hello Tokyo! I'm Goku, and I'll be closing the show with the next award. So let's see who one best video!"

The audience clapped as a bunch of videos nominations showed on the screen behind him.

He cleared his throat and opened a letter.

"And the winner for the best video is... The Forgotten for Misery Buissness!" He grinned.

The crowed cheered.

Kouga, Jak, and Hojo walked up to the stage, all in black tuxes too.

Jak took the mic first, "We can't accept this without our amazing singer, Kagome. Get your ass up here!"

Kagome walked out there, still in her sexy costume.

She hugged her boyfriend. That was weird, she usually hung around the guys.

Kouga took the mic, "I'd like to thank the girlfriends,"

He winked at Ayame in the crowed.

Hojo took it, "And of course our families."

Then Jak took it, "And our fans, you guys are the reason we won! Thank you all! And my boyfriend Naraku, I love you."

And then Kagome took it. Her red eyes looked at the crowed. And she smiled.

"Thank you all. I have to thank the one person who's been there for me this whole time. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have worked so hard."

She smiled.

"My boyfriend, Goku. I love you baby."

She kissed him, earning a cheer from the audience.

I frowned. This was so unlike Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they got off stage I told Sesshomaru, I'd pick up Rin from back stage. I had to see Kagome.

I knocked on the door of the dressing rooms that all the girls shared. I barged in to see Kagome. She was still wearing that skimpy outfit. Damn she looked good.

"Kagome." I said.

We were alone.

Her cold red eyes stared at me.

She starred.

"Can I help you?" She rolled her eyes. "I have another preformance in a few."

What the fuck?

I grabbed the girl in my arms and inhaled her scent. It had changed.

"What happened to you?" I questioned.

She looked down, "Nothing, I grew up."

"Bull shit Kagome, and take off those contacts, you hate them." I ordered.

She broke out of my grip and looked at the mirror. She gasped.

"My eyes...Their red?" She frowned.

I stood behind her.

"Kagome, you didn't know?" I frowned.

Shit was going on. This was not good.

On cue, her boyfriend walked in.

His red eyes glowed, making hers mimcik.

Fishy.

"Kagome, we have our preformance in a bit, get dressed."

She automatically did as told.

I growled.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?"

He smiled, "I've made her mine."

We bared our fangs at eachother.

"I want her back." I ordered.

He smirked.


	13. Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 12: Bring Me To Life.

Music Is Love.

Authors note: This song is adorable.

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

Bring Me To Life- Evanescence

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Kagome's point of veiw.

What the hell was going on? As soon as Inuyasha hugged me. I felt warmth. I couldn't remember a thing. But Goku. Goku-he, he did something to me. Somehow I couldn't control my body. I was trying to say something but I couldn't fight it.

My heart hurt so much right now. I just couldn't get out of this trance.

I watched as Goku laughed in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha!

My heart stopped hurting for a second.

I watched as the two started to fight.

They were both evenly matched.

Inuyasha was stronger, but Goku was faster.

Goku dodged every hit that Inuyasha swung.

And finally Goku did a back flip near me.

"Kagome, attack." He commanded.

I frowned.

And before I knew it my body was trying to get Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at me once, and smirked.

"Bad move, idiot." Inuyasha laughed.

He embraced my body.

I smiled at his strength. It was holding my body still.

"Kagome, I know you. This isn't you." Inuyasha said. "I know I fucked up. I know what I did was wrong. But listen to me. You have to break this trance he has you under. You do not love him. You love me. And I love you. Wake up."

My heart fluttered at the words. And I started crying, but for once, my body did as I wanted to. I was crying.

Inuyasha looked at me and held me closer.

"Kagome, try harder. I know your in there. Come back to me." He yelled.

I didn't know how.

My sight was clouding. And I saw flashes of red.

Inuyasha stared at me now, watching what'd I do.

I loved him.

I love Inuyasha.

He may of done me wrong.

But at the end of the day I love him.

I was going to fight this. I was going to try. I was going to get back to him. We'd work everything out. I looked down at my tattoed wrist. I belonged to him. And he belonged to me. We belonged together. And hell would have to freeze over if anyone wanted to stop it.

"I-I-Inu-yasha..." I let out.

He watched bewildered.

"Kagome!"

He pulled me in and kissed me.

I watched as the red flashes dissapeared. My heart felt right again. Any my aura was cleansing.

I could now control my body.

"Inuyasha!" I hugged him back.

Tears flowed out.

He looked at me now and smiled.

"Your eyes are blue again."

I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed again.

But it was short lived because someone walked in on us.

"Two min till curtain!"

"SHIT! I had a preformance to do! And it was a duet! Fuck!" I ran around my dressing room.

Inuyasha grinned.

"Give me the lyrics. You get dressed."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the stage as someone played piano. Hojo, Jak and Kouga were on stage ready. I smirked as the music started. I didn't have much time to get ready. So my hair was still in beach waves and my make up was still done up. I jsut changed into a black tank, some skinny jeans, and boots. Inuyasha changed into the same thing, but he wore jeans. The band were all wearing skinny jeans and black tanks too. Damn, we all matched.

I walked up to Mic stand and began.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb!"

Inuyasha walked out stage and everyone cheered at his presence.

"Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home!"

I smiled.

"Wake me up!" He roared.

"Wake me up inside!" I sung.

"I can't wake up!" He smirked.

"Wake me up inside!" I sung back, taking the mic with me and walking around stage.

"Save me!" He took his mic and wen the opposite side.

"call my name and save me from the dark!" I sung.

"Wake me up!" He winked at me.

"bid my blood to run!"

I sung, it was funny how this song just went with our situation.

"I can't wake up."

He walked near me.

"before I come undone."

I smiled at him.

"Save me."

He smirked.

"save me from the nothing I've become."

The crowed cheered the whole time. He and I never done a duet together.

"now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. breathe into me and make me real. bring me to life.."

I smirked. How did people think this was high pitched singing? This just came naturally to me. and as to Inuyasha, I'd deal with it later right now, I was in the music.

"Wake me up!"

He sung.

"Wake me up inside"

"I can't wake up."

"Wake me up inside!"

"Save me!"

"call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up!"

"bid my blood to run!"

"I can't wake up!"

"before I come undone!"

"Save me!"

"save me from the nothing I've become!"

"Bring me to life,"

We were both staring at eachother now.

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!" He sneered into the mic.

"Bring me to life..." I sung softly.

"Frozen inside without your touch! Without your love, darling! only you are the life among the dead..." I kept this note long. I almost laughed at how true my word were.

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me." He sung back. We were both in the game right now.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything!" I sung back.

"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. don't let me die here there must be something more." He stared into my blue eyes.

"bring me to life!" I closed my eyes.

Wake me up!"

He sung.

"Wake me up inside"

"I can't wake up."

"Wake me up inside!"

"Save me!"

"call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up!"

"bid my blood to run!"

"I can't wake up!"

"before I come undone!"

"Save me!"

"save me from the nothing I've become!"

"Bring me to life," I smirked as the song came to a closing.

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!" He stopped.

"Bring me to life!" I held out.

The crowed went crazy over us. We all bowed.


	14. Hanging By A Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 14: Hanging By a Moment.

Music Is Love.

Authors note: I can't help but sing this song everytime I hear it. I had so much fun writting from these points of It was really cool.

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

Hanging By a Moment- Lifehouse

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Jak's point of veiw

I bursted into Kouga's room. Ayame was laying next to him naked, what a little slut! I'm so proud! But anyways, what the fuck did I come up here for? Oh, yeah. I had to wake everyone's lazy asses for a game show we had to do.

"Wake up bitches!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Ayame looked up and screamed, that woke Kouga up.

"What the fuck, Jak?" Kouga roared, trying to cover up his bitch.

I laughed my ass off, while they stared at me as if I was nuts. Those fuck nuts.

"What is this fuckery, Kouga? You know I'm a taken man, a taken gay man who doesn't look at their friends' girl."

Ayame smiled and rubbed Kouga's arm to calm him down. I rolled my eyes, wolf demons!

"What's going on?" Ayame yawned.

I smirked.

"Now were done wasting time being bitchy. I'll tell you. We are supposed to go on that game show remember darlings! And I know you both need all the time in the world to tame your nappy wolf hair, so I did us all a favor and woke your asses up."

Kouga flucked me off and Ayame thanked me.

I laughed my ass off as I stolled to the next room, Hojo and Yura.

I busted the door open to be really confused. What in the name of all fuckery was this? Yura was all dressed drinking coffee and Hojo was by her side, also ready. What the fuck? I was the early one!

"Jak, we remembered. It's fine. We have your favorite frappes downstairs, wake Kags up." Yura smirked.

I walked away muttering, "Smartass managers that suck all the fun out of everything but gets me goodies."

Oh well, I still had little Kagome! Her ass was super cranky in the morning! This was my favorite past time ever! I skipped to her room gleefully and smiled at the sight before me.

Little Kagome was being a slut last night! And with that sexy Inuyasha! How cute! She was laying on his chest and they were both happily asleep. I felt like the devil for doing this. But they had to come.

"WAKIE WAKIE DARHLINGS!" I sung.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. And I played scary movie music as Kagome's eyes opened immeadiatly. Oh this would be a fantasic way to start off my day!

"Kagome!" I screamed banging to pots together.

"NOOO." she moaned, trying to go back to sleep.

I kept banging the fucking pots.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI GET YOUR ASS UP! COME ON YOU LITTLE INUYASHA FUCKING WHORE! I WANT DETAILS LATER BUT ANYWAYS WAKE UP!"

She let out a pissed moaned. And turned to her pillow.

I laughed as I grabbed her ankle and started pulling, she immeadiatly grabbed the head of the bed, tug of war was on mother fucker!

"FUCK YOU JAK!" she screamed.

Inuyasha just watched, clearly amused. He didn't seem like a morning person either, but goddamn he was laughing. He was one sexy catch too! He needed to freshen up and shave that dreamy stubble!

"WAKE UP BITCH!" I screamed back.

"FAG!"

"SLUT!"

"DOUCHEBAG!"

"FUCK FACE!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"WHORE!"

"HOE!"

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off as Kagome and I screamed insults.

"KAGOME IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS UP I'LL RIP OFF THIS BLANKET AND LOOK AT YOUR MAN." I threated.

She hissed, "You wouldn't dare."

I smirked, "You know I've always wanted a peak of that ass."

She grabbed Inuyasha's t-shirt and slipped it on. Wordlessly, she fluck me off. And walked into her oversized bathroom. She walked back, very pissed off, with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Stupid bitch." She sneered as she started to push me out.

I laughed my ass off as she finally managed to kick me out. I love mornings.

And the Onigumo walked up to me, I smiled at my amazing boyfriend. I didn't usually keep them. But right now it didn't matter. He was too good for me.

"Hey babe." He kissed me.

I smiled at him.

Rin's point of veiw

It was your typical day. I moved in with Shingo a couple weeks ago. It was really nice. I could not believe that dad had let me! It was amazing. And I was so freaking glad that Kagome had introduced us.

"Rin," Shingo called from our bedroom.

I smirked, "Yes?"

He ran up to me and pecked my lips gently. I smiled at my boyfriend.

"I got a text from Kagome, everyones meeting at Sesshomaru's house for a little get together before some big hollywood party. They want us to come, so we can get ready together." He stated.

I nodded, "Alright, well, let's get over there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into the giant living room, in dad's mansion, the same one I grew up in. Shingo held my hand as we took a seat of the couch, the place was so empty. Where the hell was everyone?

And suddenly one of my old maids came.

"Rin-sama! Your father is glad you've come. He told me to escort your guest and to tell you that the females are all in your old room."

"Thanks."

I looked at Shingo and kissed him quickly before running to my old room. When I entered I saw Kagome, Sango, and Ayame.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Ditched," Ayame stated.

I nodded numbly. "Where are we going?"

"Some fancy resturaunt." Sango answered.

"The guys?" I questioned.

"Are leaving to go shopping for us." Ayame stated.

"And what do we do now?" I asked.

"Hang." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"They suck at planning things for us," Sango laughed.

"But it's really sweet for them to try." Kagome beamed.

I nodded quietly, this was so awkward. None of us really knew eachother like that. We knew eachother but we weren't close. The one I was closest to was Kagome, just because she was dating my uncle again.

Ayame sat down on the couch and threw a pilllow at me. I stared at her really confused.

"Chill out, your so stiff." She giggled.

Sango nodded, "We're all thinking the same things people. We don't really know each other well. So let's get to know one another!"

Ayame cleared her throat, "Well I was born and raised in Kyoto. I moved to Tokyo a year ago. I work in this small store at the mall, I design jewlery and a little bit. Kagome intoduced Kouga and I a while back. And him and I are mates now."

I nodded. Mates were for life, only demons and half demons could preform them.

Sango smirked, "I'm actually from Hong Kong, but my parents moved us to Tokyo when I was a little girl so I grew up here. I went to school with Miroku and Inuyasha all my life. But I only liked Miroku, Inuyasha wasn't my type, but were really great friends."

Kagome decided to go next, "I was born and raised here, and I lived here all my life. Mirokus older than me by two years and he introduced me to Inuyasha. I never really got to know Sango much because my brother would always go out with her. And Inuyasha basically lived at our house, so it's thanks to you two we were so close."

I smiled, "Well Sesshoamru adopted me when I was younger, Inuyasha is about a year older. It was a little weird. But my dad only acts fatherly with me. And Inuyasha acts like he's an older uncle. I never really got out of the house because my dads really strict so I didn't have the chance to meet any of you."

It got silent again...

"Let's talk about our men!" Ayame belted.

We all laughed.

"You first," Kagome blushed.

I laughed at how easy Ayame was of a person. She was really fun and cool. Sango was more reserved and Kagome was more childish. I was the most mature.

"Tell us about Kouga," Sango ordered.

She smiled.

Ayame and Kouga were both Kagome's age. So I guess they were so crazy for a reason.

"Well Kouga and I are doing amazing! I didn't think we'd move so quick but we just did. I love him so much."

I sighed, "How does he treat you?"

She blushed, "Like a princess! He doesn't let me do anything at all. It's too funny, and he tries to spoil me. But he's such an airhead and he's too funny. I'd do anything for him."

"AWWW." Everyone laughed.

Kagome looked at me and smirked evily, "Yor turn."

I blushed as soon as I pictured my sexy cat hanyou boyfriend.

"I love a lot of things about him. I adore his green eyes and black hair. And his black ears are so cute. But he's really mature and he balances me."

"Bullshit Rin!" Ayame squealed.

"Your father isn't around hunny. And we all are going to be around each other for a long time." Sango nodded.

I nodded, "I know it's kind of fast, but I think I love him. And I just don't know how to say it or if he feels the same... We really get along, and we don't even need to talk to understand each other. I-I just don't know."

Kagome smiled at me, "I know Shingo like the back of my hand Rin. I trust him a lot, and he's a great guy. Don't be afraid. I know he likes you, your all he talks about nowandays." She winked.

"I say go for it!" Ayame winked.

Inuyasha's point of veiw.

The guys sent me home to tell the girls to get showered up. I couldn't wait for tonight. It would be a huge comeback for Kagome and I because we were on the rocks as of now.

I stopped at the door when I heard giggling and talking. And Ayame shouting. I wonder what I'd hear? I stayed silent. And listened.

"So Kagome, how are you and my uncle?" Rin questioned.

She sighed.

"We're on the rocks. I hate this. I just want to be with him like we used to be. And I know I can make that happen it's just that..."

Sango interrupted, "Your afraid he won't learn his lesson."

"Or cheat again," Ayame added.

"Or take your for granted." Rin nodded.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah. I don't want to do this again just to hurt all over again. I love him so much. I really do. And he isn't the only one that's wrong right now."

Ayame questioned, "What do you mean?"

I mentally thanked the she wolf for asking the question I myself thought.

Kagome shuffled a bit. "Don't tell him." She said sternly. "Goku has been trying to control me again. I've been practicing with my miko energy and everything. But he's too strong. I don't want Inuyasha to worry."

Rin frowned, "What is it like to be under his control?" She was really curious, by the tone of voice.

Kagome frowned. "It's like your stuck inside your own body, you can't really do anything. And you can barely think. It hurts your head when your in control. But I can feel when he tries to control me or when he's near. I get weaker."

Sango frowned, "Do you remember how he started this and what happened?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "I can't. And maybe that's why he has some control still."

Ayame freaked out, "What the hell is with this guy?"

Sango nodded, "I'm going to look into this for you and find out what I can do to help. There isn't very much information on bat demons in the first place."

"Maybe, we could talk to him and convince him to leave you alone?" Ayame questioned.

Rin laughed, "He won't. He's pathetic."

Kagome frowned, "I remember him being my friend, and he wanted more...but I wouldn't let him get closer..and I blank out from there."

I frowned at the fucking thought of that ass. And he was trying to do this shit again? HELLLLL NAW! I'd kill him before I let him ever look at her again.

Sango's point of veiw.

The subject had changed and we were all talking about music. It was pretty cool until Inuyasha bursted in. We all stared at him confused.

Ayame's green eyes meet Kagome's blues, and Kagome's met Rin's hazel eyes, and she stared into my brown ones. Then all of us stared into the amber eyes of Inuyasha.

"Hey." He stated.

I could tell he was in thoguht.

Rin smiled at the sight of her uncle, "Hey, your back!"

He looked down and met her eyes and chuckled.

Ayame was too paitent when she complained and threw a pillow at him.

"Why?" He asked.

This was fishy, the Inuyasha I know would SO be pissed. Something did happen for that to go down.

Ayame giggled. "So whats the plans?"

His face fell, "Uh, the guys are on there way backs. The maid will give you your shit so after were heading out." With that he left.

Kagome stared at me and we both nodded in our silent agreement. He was troubled right now.

Ayame looked at Rin and the nodded too.

"Go after him." Ayame ordered.

We all watched as Kagome got up and ran out of the room.

I smiled and winked at the other girls.

Kagome's point of veiw

I ran out of the room and followed to Inuyasha's. He had lived here with his brother in highschool. So I knew this place by heart. I ran and suddenly faced his old bedroom door. I swallowed hard. We hadn't really talked since the awards. It's been awkward between us. And I miss him. I needed him more than he needed me right now. So I swallowed my pride and opened to the wooden door.

I was greeted by his huge fancy empty room. It was dark in here.

Softly I called out his name, "Inuyasha?"

I continued walking through his room and walked to his open balconey doors. There he was sitting on the balconey over the gardens.

"I'm here."

I walked to the bench and sat next to him.

He stared at my with lifeless like eyes. They held so much pain.

"I love you." I whispered.

He looked at me now. Silent as ever.

"I love you too Kagome."

I frowned. This sounded forced. His body language was so off. And it just wasn't the guy I loved.

"Then act like it Inuyasha. If you do love me then love me. Make it real. Please don't say it just to say it." Fuck me, because now I was crying. "I miss you baby." I was surprised on how broken I sounded.

He stared at me and just by the sound of my voice like that, he pulled me in for a hug. I cried into his chest.

"I love you so much, and it's like you don't. You don't care, do you?" I sniffled. "If you don't want me, just tell me. I know I'm not that great, and I know that you can have other girls, better girls. But why are you with me if your acting like this. I want you back. You don't love me..." Now I was sobbing my heart out. These were my biggest fears and insecurities. And I had just layed them there for him to see. I was such a dumb bitch. He deserved so much more.

I looked up into his beautiful amber eyes and handome face. He was everything and so much more.

"Kagome," He whispered.

His eyes were watery, and one small tear fell out.

Inuyasha was crying. Something that was so rare. It was heartbreaking that I was the cause for this.

"Yeah?" I said with a smaller voice.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He sobbed.

He suddenly got up and walked a few steps ahead. His voice was as broken as my own. More tears fell out as he cried. I was completely silent as he walked back in front of me and got on one knee. My heart almost stopped beating.

"What will it take for you to see this? What the fuck do I have to do? I'm in FUCKING love with you Kagome. Don't you ever say stupid shit like that again! Do you know what it's like to fuck up the best shit that's ever happened to you and have the chance to get it back? I need you back, but not like this. I need my girl, not the one I know I fucked up!"

He punched the wall.

I gasped as he broke through it and his knuckles bled.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk about everything or it can't be the same." I stated.

He looked at me and nodded so despratley.

"Why did you do that to me? Why the fuck did you cheat when I was here waiting for you?"

He looked down. "I missed you. And before I could realize what happened shit went down with Katie. My demon called out to be with you, and that made me want some compaionship. And Katie was the only one around. I didn't love her. I just used her to calm my demon. It was stupid because I know I hurt you. And she got so clingy after. She was stupid enough to think I'd leave you for her. And she was dead wrong. Everything she did was to try to be like you. And when you left me that one day I was miserable. I know it was my fault. But in the end it meant nothing. I only want you. My demon and human side both loves you and both misses you, Kagome."

I smiled.

Inuyasha frowned, "I was so pissed when I found out you were dating that bat ass."

I laughed. "Inuyasha, nothing ever happened with him and I. Goku was just a friend I met and he wanted a lot more. And then he attacked me and controlled me into being with him. I have no feelings for him what so ever. You should know that."

He smirked. "And just to set the record straight, I'm the sexier one right?"

I bursted out laguhing, "Hell yeah, my sexy inu hanyou, that I simply love."

Inuyasha smiled. And kissed me quickly.

I blushed.

"I know you planned out a date, but can just us two stay here, alone? Please?"

He smiled, "And what do you plan on doing?"

I giggled, "Movie night, like back in high school days."

He nodded and kissed me on the cheek. With that he ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha's point of veiw

A couple hours later we got the house to ourselves. Everyone was on their stupid date. Kagome snuggled up next to me in my bed. I smiled at the thoguht of being around her.

She looked up and me with a smirk. She reached up to my ears, and whispered, "Race you downstairs!"

I smiled as she took off running, I don't know about anyone else but I enjoy the chase.

The smile on my face fell as I caught up to her. We were in the basement, where the bastard had a recording studio. The first one I ever recorded in. Kagome and I spent days and nights here. And we wrote joke songs and stupid shit.

"Write a song with me." She whispered.

I nodded. Never have I ever wrote anything serious with Kagome. Joke songs and messing around, yeah. But an actual song, I had no clue. She was a great writter so how the fuck would I amount.

"What do you want to write about?" I asked.

She giggled, "Sing the first thing that comes to mind, and I'll continue and write it all down."

I was personally confused, but alright.

"Desperate for changing.." I started.

She smiled as I drew a blank. I usually wrote the lyrics BEFORE the notes. Kagome just went with it.

"No what?" I asked.

She was writting something down.

"Starving for truth," She sung in a higher voice.

"I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you." I sung out. She smiled and wrote.

"I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you.." She sung out.

I stared at her as if she grew two heads. How the hell was she so amazing at this?

"Don't think, just sing." She ordered.

"Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete. I'll take your invitation. You take all of me now..."

"Sing with me." She said.

"I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you..." We both sung.

She continued, "I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you."

I stopped for a second to write. "A guitar solo would be nice here. And Inuyasha create the climax of the song."

"There's nothing else to loose. There's nothing else to find, there's nothing in the world that can change my mind. There is nothing else, there is nothing else..." I sung.

She got up and showed me the music sheet. And she sung, "Desperate for changing, starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you..."

"I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you." We both sung.

"I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you." She sung.

"Just hanging by a moment..." I continued.

"Hanging by a moment.." She smiled.

"Hanging by a moment here with you." I finished.

We were both silent and she suddenly kissed me passionatly.

"You are amazing." She smirked seductivley.

I smiled back.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?"

She smirked and kissed me again.


	15. The Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 14: The Kill.

Music Is Love.

Authors note: This song is so fucking kickass, just saying. And the lead singer kind of looks like a sexier version of Zach lmao. Just my thoguhts. Ahh he's sexy with guyliner. But anyways, on to the story.

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

The Kill- 30 Seconds To Mars

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Kagome's pov.

It's been a month or two since Inuyasha and I got officical again. It was pretty good with everyone, and we were all drama free.

As of now, Sango and Miroku's wedding was the biggest thing to talk about. Ayame, Rin, and I had all gotten close and we were her bridesmaids. She didn't pick a maid of honnor.

I laughed at the way Inuyasha growled. He hated being apart from me. I couldn't help but laugh at his face right now. Us girls were going out shopping for our dresses, since the wedding was in a couple months. All the guys would chill while we were out. We all wore sweats, knowing this would be a long ass day of shopping. I grabbed my purse and kissed my boyfriend goodbye.

I smirked as the girls all jumped in my Ford Mustang. I loved this car so much. I was driving, while Sango was shotgun, playing with my radio. Rin and Ayame were in the back seats chillen.

"So what color?" Rin asked.

Ayame snorted, "Pink or purple?"

"Pink." I laughed.

Sango winked and grinned.

"Of course darlings. But I've been thinking... What happens when one of us get knocked up? I mean, we're all in the music buissness."

I rolled my eyes. I don't think I'd ever have kids. I mean Inuyasha and I weren't even married yet. It would be crazy. All the girls were somewhere a line the thoguhts of mine.

xxxxxxx

We had all tried on a million pink gowns and dresses. But Sango didn't like any of them. We were all annoyed by now. And the store was running out of ideas. The manager had been the one to help us.

"Well, that last gown is the last we make in pink."

Sango was beyond pissed, I mean we all were. The dresses looked great online, but in person they looked horrible.

"Then, we are all leaving, thank you anyways." She sneered.

We have been there for hours...

Sango looked at us and sighed, "Go change into your regular clothes."

We all did and come out. The guy was begging Sango to pick one of his dresses now and we were all akwardly standing there.

"I said no! We are leaving." Sango roared.

The guy kind of got the message and hauled ass.

"Wait," I yelled, "I forgot my purse."

I grabbed my bag and triped while running back. All my stuff had fallen out of the stupid purse.

All the girls helped me pick up everything.

"Uhm, Kagome, here." Ayame blushed as she handed me a tampon.

Rin nodded, "How many do you have in here?" She was holding five.

I frowned, I always put three in my purse every month, and I'd use them...but their were six.

Rin noticed the expression on my face. "When was your last period?"

I thought, actually I couldn't remember. I started counting on my fingers.

"Kagome, do you think your-you know?" Ayame's mouth dropped.

I gasped as I finished counting. "Not in two months."

Sango frowned, "When's the last time yoou slept with him?"

"Like a week ago, but that's beside the point." I blushed.

"Kagome, this is beyond serious." Rin scolded.

"Rin, Kagome, you two stay here, Sango and I are going to head up to that store off the road. Kagome keys?" Ayame took charge.

I threw them at her, and Rin and I stared at each other.

"So what are you going to do, you know, if you're knocked up?' Rin questioned.

I cleared my throat. "I never even thought about it Rin. If I am, what will Inuyasha say?"

My eyes watered. What if I had the baby and he didn't want it? What if this ruin our carreers? What if he hates me for this? Oh god. I suddenly felt sick.

Rin pulled me into her arms.

"You're so stupid, Kagome, uncle Inuyasha loves you. No one is judging you either. Your 18, a grown women. You can do what you want, and those are your decsions. And if you are, I advise you tell him. Because I will if you don't. He should know, he's the father."

I nodded listening to Rin's words.

We sat in silence when Ayame and Sango returned with eight pregancy test.

I laughed. "Why eight?"

Rin giggled too at Ayame's face.

"We don't want any false ones." She shrugged.

Sango nodded, "I brought you water, so go take a piss and we'll find out."

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. How the fuck was I suposed to piss on all eight?

xxxxxxx

I walked out of the bathroom and frowned.

I couldn't look at those evil litte sticks. I wouldn't allow it.

Sango rose a brow at me.

"Tell me the answer." I squeaked.

Rin and Ayame walked into the bathroom and gasped.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked.

"Well, do you think it'll be a little Inuyasha or little Kagome?" Ayame asked sarcastically.

"So..I'm pregnant?" I asked confused.

Rin bit her lip, "Your carrying my cousin in there."

I frowned. Shit damn. My mother would kick my ass. And Miroku would kick Inuyasha's. And shit. And I thought I was drama free.

"Who are you telling first?" Sango smiled.

"My mother, then Mirkou, then Inuyasha, then the important people. And I guess the whole world will find out when I get fat as fuck."

Rin laughed.

"I'm going to be a fat fuck!" I complained.

"And this is why my dear, we have condoms." Ayame sung and laughed.

I shot her a pissed look and they all laughed.

"Well, you arent showing?" Sango laughed.

I pulled up my shirt and looked at my belly, it was as flat as ever.

"My body..." I complained.

Ayame winked, "Your tits will get bigger though!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm taking a cab to my mom's house. You guys get your shit done, and in the torso area give it a few inches since you know my measurements." I sighed.

xxxxxxxx

I got out of the cab and swallowed at the sight of the shrine I grew up in. My mother was home, and I had called Miroku to come over for a family meeting.

My mom and Miroku sat at the table, worried.

"Kagome, what's going on?" My mom asked.

I smiled.

I felt like I was dissapointing her. We grew up to a single mother, and Miroku was the man of the household. How can I tell her that I got knocked up by my boyfriend? My mother and father were married at least...but he died later.

Miroku's blue eyes met my identical ones.

My mother's brown eyes scanned me.

I sighed. "I need to tell you something. And you two should be the first I tell. Sango, Rin, and Ayame already know cause they were with me. But just calm down."

They both sighed and sat down at the table.

"I'm pregnant."

My mom shot up with tears. And Miroku looked too pissed. Damn.

"I'm going to kick his fucking ass!" Mirkou yelled.

I sighed. Miroku didn't get angry often.

"Mirkou calm down. You know him and I are serious! He's your bestfriend. And I'm an adult, not a baby. And Inuyasha doesn't even know yet. So shut the fuck up and sit your ass down." I roared.

Our eye battled eachother. And silence filled the room.

"What do you plan on doing?" He hissed.

I sighed. "I'm keeping it because it's MINE. And if Inuyasha doesn't want it, too bad. It's my baby. And I don't care, because you know I can do more than enough than to support it by myself, if that was to ever happen."

"Your-" Miroku started to scream again.

"Shut up! The both of you!" My mom yelled.

We bowed our heads down.

My mom looked upset. "Miroku, your sister is pregnant, do not scream at her like that! She is right. And you know it. You are not her father, and you don't have any say. Be happy for her, like she was when you got engaged. And Kagome, I'm happy for you darling. I really am, but do you think your too young for this?"

Miroku sent me a look that said I'm sorry. And I smiled at him, he was always looking after me.

"It doesn't matter mama, I'm fine. And you know it'll be okay. Your going to be a grandma," I smiled.

She smiled and hugged me happily.

"I've wanted to hear someone say that since the day you hit puberty!" She squealed.

Miroku and I sweatdropped. My mom was baby-crazy. She wanted Miroku to knock up Sango when they were teens. I laughed at the thought.

"So where's Inuyasha?" Miroku frowned.

"At his place." I said.

My mom smirked, "Tell him to get his ass over here! I want to congratulate him! He's the lucky bastard that made me a grandmother!" She screamed and ran to ther phone, probably to call family and friends.

Miroku laughed as I dialed my cell.

"hello?" he questioned.

"Hey, come to my mom's house for a bit, I'm here with Miroku and her."

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, more than alright, just come over here as soon as possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waited out side, on the shrine steps, when I spotted my boyfriend. He looked worried and he rushed over to me. He hugged me tightly and pecked my lips. It was sunset now. I smiled at him.

"I was worried." He stated.

I giggled, "I can tell."

He looked at me and smiled, "So what's so important I had to come?"

I smiled and took a lock of his hair in my fingers. I played with it silently. And I stared at his ears.

"I love your hair, you know that?" I giggled at his confused expression. "And your cute puppy ears." He rolled his eyes. "And your amber eyes." I stared up at them. "And you don't even know how much I love your fangs." I smirked.

He took my hand, fast and his eyebrows furred. "Kagome, why are you saying this?"

I bit my lip. "Well, uhmmm, if we had a baby, do you think it look like you, or me?" I blushed.

He stared at me dumbfounded. "I don't know, Kags. Why? Do you want one? I mean, if you want, we can have one." He cocked his head to the side really confused.

I laughed, "We don't have to try, you fuck nut. I'm trying to tell you that I have a little hanyou in my tummy."

He stared at me with a blank face.

"You're pregnant?" He blinked.

I nodded.

He smirked. And kissed me. I smiled inwardly at this.

"No bullshit?" He smiled.

"Nope."

He kissed me again.

"You know I love you right?" He smirked.

"Not as much as I love you." I winked.

"Who else knows?"

"Ayame, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and my mom. The girls were with me when I found out."

Inuyasha smiled. His pearly whites sparkled along with his watery eyes.

"For the record, it'll be a sexy beast like me." He joked.

I pouted. "Then what am I?"

He laughed, "We'll you're amazing... and a whole book of other things I love."

I blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month had past since we found out, it was amazing being the first to have a baby. I wasn't really showing either, thank jesus. My tummy was a bit softer though. I couldn't keep a thing down though. Everyone was worried about me keeping the baby fed. Currently Inuyasha and I were at the mall, not shopping for the baby or big clothes. But for bras. My breast had grown, about a cup. Inuyasha was more than pleased. But I complained, I loved my C's and now they were D's this sucked ass.

Sesshomaru had taken the news so well. He loved me already and he thought it was amazing. Today Inuyasha and I were going on a talk show to introduce our baby.

I was wearing a yellow little dress and flip flops, while he wore jeans and a white shirt. I smiled at us, we were too simple today. But I really could care less. Looking at my boyfriend I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't let me do a thing. Inuyasha made me promise to stop the music for a while and to relax. He said he'd take care of everything from now on. It confused me but whatever. I couldn't argue with his puppy face.

Inuyasha's pov

I walked in to the talkshow that the bastard had set up for me. Kagome had no clue about any of my plans. I walked her over to a couch and made sure she was alright before taking my place on stage.

"Welcome back to the show! I have Japan's favorite couple here! Inuyasha and Kagome. And we will get the inside scope after Inuyasha sings us his new single!"

I waited at the band started. I sat on a small black stool as my voice rung out.

"What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face? What would you do?"

I smirked at Kagome's face of confusion. I actually wrote this song for another reason. I almost laughed at everyone's confusion.

"What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take all this anymore. What would you do, do, do?"

I stood up.

"Come break me down! Marry me, bury me! I am finished with you.."

This song was about my future...as an artist...

"What if I wanted to fight? Beg for the rest of my life? What would you do?"

The moment Kagome told me about the baby I made up my mind. I was going to give up the life of a rockstar for this baby. Kagome would continue after, and I would start my own label with Sesshomaru as my buisness partner.

"You say you wanted more. What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you..."

I know my plan sounded really stupid. But this was what I wanted. I would not have my kid or girl worried about our future. I didn't plan on leaving Kagome, but I didn't plan on getting married so soon either. I mean, I wasn't sure. She was the mother of my child...

"Come break me down. Marry me, bury me! I am finished with you."

I would miss the music. But I thought about what Kagome had told me when we fought so long ago. She was right. I lost myself everytime I got worried about my work. I loved it. I really do. Music is my passion. But I love Kagome. And I love that baby. I wanted to be the best father I could possibly be. And money wasn't an issue with anyone. It was just our morals and how we feel. Kagome would never let me willingly give this up. So I decided to keep this secret from her.

"Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me! All I wanted was you.."

This would be my last single for now. Maybe one day I'd return to the music buissness, or maybe drop a few singles. But I would not be on tour while Kagome was. I wanted to be in her life thoguh. And I needed to be in the babys.

"I tried to be someone else. But nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside."

I decided that this was going to be a good thing. I could spend time with Kagome. And I told her not to work while pregnant. She was beyond pissed. I smiled at the thought of her pissed face. It always appeared in my head. She was too cute.

"Finally found myself. Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am."

I smirked. This would be a fun 9 months.

"Come break me down. Marry me, bury me. I am finished with you, you, you..."

What if we had another one? I think she'd cut my balls off...

"Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you..."

I stared into her eyes. Her amazing blue eyes. I smiled. What if the baby had them? That would be amazing. I noticed how Miroku had the same eyes. Well no shit, they were siblings. But still those eyes were pretty damn amazing. I looked at her an winked, causing her to blush.

"Come, break me down. Break me down! Break me down..."

The music slowed.

"What if I wanted to break? What if I, what if I, what if I? Bury me, bury me..."


	16. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used, or motor vehicles.

Chapter 16: I Will Follow You Into The Dark.

Music Is Love.

Authors note: This song is beautiful, I sang this at my aunt's funreral. And it means a lot to me, but in some weird way this song reminds me of weddings too because you should say things to your loved ones BEFORE you can't. Anyways, this song is special to me, so you should check it out if you don't know it, and the words make since. But I hope you like it. :) I love this song! I just recently got into this chick. She's an amazing writer. (: But yeah, you should really check her out! She's pretty too.

(The other parts next to names are things the play too, I put lead to show who play what usually.)

The Remembered

Bankoustu–lead bass, harmonica, saxophone, back up vocals

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, screamer, writer

The Forgotten

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, back up vocals

Jakoustu-lead drums, writer, back up vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, back up vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie

Cactus In The Valley- Lights

XxXIxLovexSpidemanXxX

Miroku's pov

So today was it. The day of our freaking wedding, and I wasn't nervous at all. I was marrying the girl of my dreams! And that was enough for me. I smiled at my refleciton in the mirror. I gave into the pink theme. So here I was in a black suit with a pink tie. All the guys wore the same thing. I never got that about weddings but whatever. I was about to be the husband of the best women I've ever met. And I couldn't be happier. This was just a step into my life. And I thought my life started in highschool. How stupid of me. I'd do anything for her. And she knows that. I love her pretty damn much too, if that made sense?

I was intturupted by my sister walking in.

Kagome, my baby sister just by two years who was pregnant with by my bestfriend. I smiled at her. She was finally showing. She wasn't huge at all. She just had a tummy now. Sango had all the dresses made to hide your figure just in case she was big by now. But it fit loosly around my little sister. She smiled with tears in her eyes. The dress was pink, and went down to her ankles. It was goddes like, and her hair was put up for once. Her face held a healthy pink glow that some mothers just naturally got. She looked somewhat like my mom, when she was pregnant.

She smiled at me now, "Mom is ready to be walked to her seat, bro."

I nodded, and stared.

"Nervous even a little?" She giggled, she sat down on a seat.

"Nope. Why would I be? Shes amazing. You like Sango right? I mean your good at these things. You know?"

She smiled her all knowing Kagome style.

"I adore Sango, she's my best girl friend. She supports me as much as Inuyasha does."

I laughed at that. Kagome was always pissed as a normal girl but in this state is was fucking commical. She had everything her way since she announced her pregnancy and Inuyasha was being her loyal servant. He better because she wasn't a hoe, she was my little sister. The one I missed.

She hugged me now and I smiled.

"I miss you Miroku.." She said whole heartidly.

A small tear formed out of my blue eyes. She smiled.

Kagome was the one person to always affect me. I loved my sister a lot. And we were happy for each other, it was just that we haven't been able to be just us in a long time.

"I miss you too Kagome. I promise we'll have a day for ourselves, like old times."

"Good, don't make me have a fit." She winked.

We were silent for a moment.

"Uhmm Miro? Good luck out there. I know you two will be amazing together. Just keep in touch with us, old man. And let's get out there. They kind of need you for this whole wedding." Kagome winked.

With that we both walked out. I smirked at the thought. Two blue eyed, black haired people in the world, one getting married, and the other having their first kid. We were both under twenty-five, sucsessful, and drop down sexy. Wow, I have a lot to thank my parents for. I walked out to see our mother. She was already crying.

"Promise to visit more, the both of you." She smiled.

My mom really looked like an older Kagome with short wavy hair and brown eyes. I smiled at my mother and hugged her.

"We will mama," Kagome smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road." I smirked.

I walked my mother down the isle and smiled as she took her seat in the crowd. Now I waited for my darling Sango.

Music started.

"Love of mine some day you will die..."

Ayame appeared first holding roses with Kouga walking her down.

"But I'll be close behind."

I was never close to either one of them. But I know Sango loved Ayame, and Kagome adored Kouga. Ayame was really smart and hyper, and Kouga was dumb and awkward. But somehow they fit together perfectly. They were already mates, so I don't think they'll do the human thing of getting married. Well, they didn't have to, them being full youkai.

"I'll follow you into the dark"

Rin and Shingo came next. Shingo was a full cat youkai, and Rin was my neice in a way. She was fully human. But they looked the most natual of all couples. They looked like an old married couple. I smiled at the thought. I loved Rin, ever since being a child, and I met Shingo in my teens, and he was just fucking cool. I was glad that they got together. Shingo was just one of those people everyone liked. And Rin was like a nice female Sesshomaru. She was quiet and thought about everything like four times before acting. Rin was a smart kid.

"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white.."

Rin looked at me and winked. She was happy about this. And so was Shingo.

"Just our hands clasped so tight,"

I smiled at the song choice, Inuyasha had picked it. He thought it fit. And he is my bestfriend and maybe one day brother in law.

"waiting for the hint of a spark,"

Speaking of the devil, there Inuyasha walked, with my sister beside with him. I smiled at them. Hopefully they'd be next. Inuyasha never talked about mating or marriage, and niether did my sister. I guess they were so sucked into the baby.

"If Heaven and Hell decide,"

Kagome, a priestess carrying Inuyasha's, an inu hanyou, baby. This wasn't a usual event. It was rare when people did this because of hate. And Kagome had a heart of gold. She loved who she loved, not caring about others.

"That they both are satisfied,"

But then again, Kagome wasn't your average girl. I wasn't happy about the pregnancy at first. I'd thought it get between them, but it made them closer. And when I realized that, I became proud. I mean, Kagome would be nineteen, in two months. She was old enough. And I knew she didn't give a damn about the world calling her a slut because of this. She was happy and that was enough.

"Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs.."

I remember how Inuyasha was the guy to urge me to ask out Sango. Kagome was only eleven, and we were thirteen. She was my first date. I almost pissed myself. Inuyasha was a great friend and helped me through it. And Kagome dressed me up and gave me adivise and rules about girls. I laughed at the memory. Kagome had always been really short. And then we were very tall. She made me sit on the floor so she could do my hair. Inuyasha decided to stay with Kagome, so she wouldn't be lonley. But I guess that's how they got to know one another.

"If there's no one beside you."

I wonder how the baby would look like? It'd be pretty exotic. But I don't know, some demons came out ugly. But hopefully it'd be cute..

"When your soul embarks."

Inuyasha and Kagome took their spots on stage, all that was left was Sango.

"Then I'll follow you into the dark,"

Her father would walk her down the isle. Her mother was sitting in the benches. I held my breath and my heart fluttered.

"In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule."

Oh my mother fucker, she looked wow... Nothing compared to this moment as of now. The dress was simple but so Sango. It was satin and had straps. It was was longer than her ankels and flowed down. There was a fold where her breast were. And under her breast was pink satin ribbin around her, on the back it went down to the hems of her gown.

"I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black."

Her hair was put in a side braid with diamonds all over it. And her make up was earthly. She looked so beautiful it hurt.

"And I held my tongue as she told me."

She was crying as she walked, and her father was the one keeping her from breaking down. She was happy though.

"Son fear is the heart of love"

I smiled at her weakly, my knees felt wobbly.

"So I never went back.."

She finally made it, she kissed her father and handed her flowers to Kagome.

"If Heaven and Hell decide,"

We both starred at eachother.

"I love you," I mouthed.

"that they both are satisfied."

"I love you too."

"Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs.."

"If there's no one beside you..."

I looked at the crowed quickly, I snuck a glance at my mother.

"When your soul embarks,"

She was crying. If my father were here..

"Then I'll follow you into the dark..."

But he wasn't he died, a very long time ago. And that past us.

"You and me have seen everything to see,"

Maybe that's why Inuyahsa had chosen this song?

"From Bangkok to Calgary,"

I looked at my beautiful Sango, I've never loved anything more than this soul. I loved my mother, but it was a different thing. Sango was my freaking soul mate. And maybe, that's why I didn't get scared of the idea of spending my life with her.

And the soles of your shoes are all worn down."

But then again, I've already been spending my whole life with her.

"The time for sleep is now"

The priest started.. we decided to keep it a short thing.

"It's nothing to cry about,"

He looked at us, "Will you take Sango as your wife?"

"'cause we'll hold each other soon,"

"I do."

"And Sango do you take Miroku as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

"In the blackest of rooms."

I leaned in and kissed my wife. Haha my wife, that sounded amazing.

"If Heaven and Hell decide,"

The audience cheered.

"That they both are satisfied."

I smiled at my beautiful wife. I was a married, happily married man. I was married to a rock star, a strong, amazing rockstar that I've loved since day one.

"Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs.."

What more can someone else want?

"If there's no one beside you"

I looked at Inuyahsa who smirked. And then my gaze caught my sister's, she winked.

"When your soul embarks,"

Well I was going to be an uncle, but I couldn't wait to make my sister an aunt, if you catch my drift...heheee.

"Then I'll follow you into the dark..."

I kissed my bride once again and I felt her smiled agaisnt my own lips.

"Then I'll follow you into the dark.."

"We're married." She blushed.

"Happily married, darling." I corrected.

Kagome's point of veiw

We were all at the reception now, it was so much fun! And finally Inuyasha was letting me sing for the first time since we found out about the baby. I wrote a song about Miroku. And I wanted to sing it for him, Inuyasha agreed. My mother got up on stage a little tipsy.

"Well, I came up to introduce my daughter Kagome, who wanted to express her feelings to Miroku, my baby boy." she cried.

She's been crying dramatically all night. I laughed at the sight of her being tipsy. She was an emotional drunk, unlike me a hyperactive one.

Inuyasha walked me over to the stage and my mom gave me the mic. I cleared my throat, catching Miroku and Sango's attention.

"So I haven't written a song in awhile. But this one is for you, Miroku. It's written in your point of veiw. Sango, Miroku is like a cactus, and you are his water. He was a mess after our father's death, god bless him, but thank you for giving my brother that life he missed. You're such a great person, the both of you deserve eachother. And I love you both. And I'm so happy to call you my sister, Sango. So bro, this one is for you."

I waited as the music started.

"I never meant to wither. I wanted to be tall."

This was when my father died. Miroku was hit the hardest. He was depressed for awhile, but then Sango came along and cheered him up again. Miroku was always trying to be like dad. But I'm glad he's his own person now.

"Like a fool, left the river and watched my branches fall."

I remember him sleeping all day and never eating. Not even Inuyasha or I could get through to him. My mother was considering sending him away to get help. He worried all of us back then. It was just a bad time for us.

"Old and thirsty, I longed for the flood to come back around,"

Miroku needed someone, or something to occupy him, or distract him from his sadness. And then he found Sango, or Sango found him.

"To the cactus in the valley, that's about to crumble down."

I smiled at my brother who now had tears in his eyes. Sango held his hand.

"And wipe the mark of sadness from my face. Show me that your love will never change If my yesterday is a disgrace. Show me that you still recall my name."

I was going easy on my vocals. My darling boyfriend is crazy and overprotective. He quit singing by the way. He annouced the band is taking a break from the music scene to get ahead on their personal lives. I was beyond pissed, and that earned Inuyasha the silent treatment for a week untill Ayame convinced me otherwise. Ayame had said that demons do this to feel as if their protecting their mates. I smiled when I realized why he did it. And when I asked him about the rest of the band, he said they agreed. Bank wanted time with Yura, and Rin with Shingo. And Sango was getting married, so it was the perfect timing for them.

"So the storm finally found me and left me in the dark."

He tried to make me give up the dream too. But I refused. I was going crazy with him being like this, but I kind of loved it too. It was cute that he cared so much. I couldn't even begin to say how much I loved him. And we've talked about marriage. I told him not to ask me because we're having a baby together. If we get married, it should be because we want to. And why fix what isn't broken? I mean, I wouldn't mind being his wife, but still.

"In the cloud around me, i don't know where you are."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had their own label so money wasn't even an issue. But I still wanted to work. So Inuyasha and I decided I'd wait at least a year after our baby is born to get back into music and on the mean time prepare some and enjoy my time. The media took my pregnancy weirdly. Some people were happy about it, saying they couldn't wait. But others called it a bastard and me a whore and Inuyasha a pig. There were several reasons, I was only eighteen, well my birthdays in two months but still, we weren't married, and our races. I was a miko, and he was a hanyou, people didn't care but there was always some assholes trying to start shit. But whatever that is life.

"If this old world goes up in arms, all i can do is stand."

I smiled at the newlyweds. I was proud of my older brother. They were great together, and I'd be an auntie really fast, knowing Miroku.

"And i wont fight for anyone until you move my hands."

Inuyasha watched me carefully. Truth is, I missed him even though we were always together. I missed a part of him, if you get my drift... He won't touch me, not since I told him about JR in the oven. I was so pissy with him because of that too. I hated my hormones because every little thing pisses me off. And Inuyasha was understanding but it was still bitchy.

"And wipe the mark of madness from my face. Show me that your love will never change If my yesterday is a disgrace, tell me that you still recall my name."

Rin was excited for this baby more than Inuyasha and I put together. She loved kids. And Sesshomaru was, well he was happy for me. I always got along with him, even Inuyasha got the well along with him. He just liked me because I was fair, and I kept Inuyasha in a nice way. Other females would make him act like a dick, but not with me, Inuyasha treated me like a princess. And he was usually in a better mood too.

"Oh here, in this shadow. Here i am and i need someone by my side. It becomes so hard to stand And i keep trying to dry my eyes. Come and find me in the valley. And Wipe the mark of sadness from my face, show me that your love will never change. And if my yesterday is a disgrace, Tell me that you still recall my name."

My mother's brown eyes met my blue ones. Speaking of eyes, I hoped the baby would have mine. It was really I had of my father...I looked like my mom but with his eyes. And Miroku looked like a spitting image. I'd want one of my kids to have them too. I just can't get the baby out of my head. It's going to be a beautiful kid if Inuyasha's it's father.

"And wipe the mark of madness from my face."

I always envied demons for their looks. I don't know how Sango does it. I'm just attracted to demons, but then again I've always liked taking dumbass risks. But who the fuck cared what I chose? It was my life. I'd do the hell I want with it.

"Show me that your love will never change. And if my yesterday is a disgrace Tell me that you'll still recall my name."

I smiled into the song, I wrote it for Miroku but here I am thinking about my kid. Ughh I'm a bitch! But whatever this is my first so I deserve to keep my mind all over it.

"Oh tell me that you'll still recall my name. Oh tell me that you'll still recall my name."

The crowed cheered and Miroku came up to me and hugged me tightly. But Inuyasha's growl made him go easier around my tummy. I smiled at him. His eyes, my eyes, our father's. They were full with emotion and tears. I grinned.

"You like it?"

"I love it, Kags," He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a lot more talking and junk I finally got to sit down. I was in bliss for only just a moment when I got those dammned things called "Kagome's fucked up menu style" as Inuyasha would say. I'd crave the weirdest things ever, thank kami that Inuyasha still found me attractive after all the shit I swallow.

Inuyasha sat next to me with his all to annoying smirk. I frowned, because I already knew he knew I wanted food.

"Kagome..." He laguhed.

"Shut up." I giggled.

"What is it this time?" He teased.

I looked at him and grinned, "I wish you were pregnant...but I'd probably never find you sexy again...I mean...DAMN."

"Kagome," He rose a brow.

I laughed at my babbling, "Chocolate covered bacon would be FANTASTIC."

He stared at me. "Eww."

I frowned, "How are you ever going to find me attractive again?"

Before we both knew what was going on, I was crying a lot. I don't even fucking know why. I just had to cry. I felt so sad. And in my head, I felt so stupid for crying over this. Normally I wouldn't give a damn, but right now I was sensitive.

"Kagome...you're beautiful.." He tried.

"But I'm getting all... alll..." I couldn't even say that evil word.

He cocked his head to the side, really confused. "Fat?"

My eyes burned. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT INUYASHA? THIS IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS! YOU GOT ME...LIKE THIS." And the sobbing continued.

Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and took me out of the hall.

I stared at him quietly.

My heart hurted right now. I felt really unloved, it was so childish.

"Why don't you look at me like you used to? Or kiss me? Or touch me? I miss you." I looked down.

He sighed. "Kagome I love you. You know that. I just don't want you to get hurt, or start something that I won't be able to finish. I love you too much. And that baby is in there. It'd be weird. You aren't fat. You're barley showing, get a grip. And I think your beautiful, you know that. If I didn't I wouldn't even be here with you tonight. Okay?"

I hiccuped, causing him to laugh.

"You are such a little kid." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled.

"Get used to it, buddy, soon enough we'll have a real one."

He smirked and kissed me.


End file.
